Remembering
by Trinity the Fangirl
Summary: Lucy is the only one left alive after an attack on Fairy Tail, so she goes back in time to fix it. Now she goes through everything she did before, but is trying to keep her distance. Everything's going fine until there's things that Lucy did and helped with, which brings her closer to Fairy Tail. But why's Natsu remembering? I don't own FT/Don't read if you haven't read FT 49. NaLu
1. Danger

**This is my first Fanfiction. I usually just keep it to myself, but I felt okay with this one. Please don't hate me! Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy smiled and walked into the guild. Natsu and Happy followed next to her. "Hey, we're back!" Lucy smiled. Lucy walked over to the bar as everyone welcomed them. "Hi, Lucy. How was the mission?" Mira asked. "Well, the monster was in the woods and I managed to keep both Natsu and the monster away from the town, so... we got paid in full. Great." Mira laughed.

"Levy!" Lucy called, spinning around. Levy jumped up and ran to the bar. "I finished the chapter." Lucy said, digging in her purse. "Yay!" Levy cheered, ripping the papers away from Lucy, then she ran to read them. Lucy laughed. "Oi, Icicle!" Natsu yelled. "Put some clothes on!" "What'd you say, Flame-Brain?" Gray yelled, slamming his forehead against Natsu's. "I said, put some clothes on, Stripper." They started a fight.

Lucy sighed, then smiled. "Fairy Tail never changes, huh?" Mira laughed. "No, not really. But it's more fun this way." Lucy nodded. She looked at her keys. She had 4 silver keys; Plue, Crux, Lyra, and Horologium. Then she looked at her 9 gold keys. She had Capricorn, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Leo, Sagittarius, Virgo, Taurus, and Cancer. Lucy finally forced herself to look at her broken gold key. The top of it was fine, but the bottom half was shattered. _Aquarius._ Lucy closed her eyes.

Mira noticed Lucy mourning. "What happened to Aquarius? We never got the whole story." She asked. Lucy looked at her with watery eyes. "Everyone, but me was stuck in Algeria, in the walls at Tartaros. I had summoned Loke, Virgo, and Aquarius, and of course, was very weak. Aquarius told me to sacrifice her key to summon the Celestial Spirit King. He freed everyone." Lucy explained, then smiled. "Aquarius isn't dead, but I'll never see her again. She's stuck in the Spirit World."

Mira nodded. "You didn't agree at first, did you?" She asked. Lucy shook her head. "Aquarius was my first friend. I would never do that to a spirit, especially my friend, but I had no other choice." Mira hugged Lucy. "But you saved us all." She whispered in Lucy's ear. "I know." Lucy sighed. Then, she pulled back. "So, forgetting the depressing stuff, what's knew?" Lucy asked, before the doors slammed open. Everyone looked at the door.

3 people stood in the doorway. Everyone was silent, waiting for the people to talk. The one in the middle, about 50, cleared his throat. "We're looking for Lucy Heartfilia." He said. Everyone looked at each other. Mira walked around the counter and hid Lucy behind her. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I have a bad feeling about them." Mira frowned. "What do you want with her?" Natsu asked. The only woman in the group, about 17, stepped up. "We're looking for the Celestial Heart."

"What is the... Celestial Heart?" Levy asked. "I've never heard of it." The man in the middle slapped the woman on the back of the head. "Dammit, Kagami!" He yelled. The woman looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Master Kaito." Kagami said. "We need Lucy Heartfilia. Hand her over." Kaito ordered. "Never! You can't just come here and try to take a family member!" Gray yelled. "Especially when we don't know who you are!" Erza yelled.

"Oh." Kaito laughed. "Right. My name is Master Kaito of Cyclopse Eye." People gasped. "Cyclopse Eye is a powerful dark guild that no one can find. It's an S-Class mission." Mira whispered to Lucy. Lucy frowned. _What do they want with me?_ "This is my daughter." Kaito continued. "Hello." Kagami smiled. "I am Kagami of Cyclopse Eye." Finally, the other boy stepped up. He looked the same age as Kagami. "My name is Master Haru of Death Sprite." Fairy Tail stared at the masters.

"Now that you know who we are, will you give us Lucy Heartfillia so we can go?" Kaito asked. "No! You're a dark guild. We'd never give Lucy to you!" Wendy yelled. The rest of the guild agreed. "Fine!" Kaito yelled. Everyone got quiet. "If you don't hand over Lucy Heartfillia, we'll take her by force. Meet us at Shadow Valley in a week. There you can either hand her other, or die trying to protect her." Kaito spat and left.

Lucy looked at the ground as everyone started talking. "Don't worry, Luce." Natsu put an arm around her. "This will end the same as every fight. We'll fight and win." Natsu smiled. Lucy nodded. "Right." "Natsu, get Lucy out of here." Mira mumbled so only Natsu could hear. Natsu nodded and called Happy, guiding Lucy away. Mira turned to Master Makarov, then Erza, who were now next to her. "Listen up, everyone." Mira called.

Everyone silenced, listening to the 3. "We all know that Cyclopse Eye and Death Sprite are powerful dark guilds, but we need to act normal. For Lucy's sake." Mira said. Erza nodded. "When Lucy's not here, we'll train for battle. Next week, we meet them for battle." She said. Everyone nodded. "Right, for Lucy's sake, we also need to get Lucy away for a week. She can't be here during the fight." Master Makarov said.

Mira looked at the request board. "Here we go. No one take this job. I'll get Natsu to take it." Everyone nodded. Natsu walked in and Erza told him the plan. Natsu agreed. "If we can keep her away, she'll be safer." He said. Everyone nodded. "But I have to wonder." Levy got everyone's attention. "What is the Celestial Heart? I've never heard of it before." "And what does it have to do with Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"This is like the Phantom Lord insident." Juvia said. "Juvia just hopes this doesn't end up as bad." Everyone nodded. "But we came out on top." Natsu said. "And we'll do it again." Everyone nodded. "Phantom Lord, Edolas, Tenrou, the Grand Magic Games, Eclipse, Tartaros. We always come out on top. This isn't any different." Natsu listed. Everyone nodded. "We're Fairy Tail!" "We're number 1!" Everyone cheered. Natsu nodded. _They're not getting Lucy._


	2. Celestial Heart

Lucy sat on her bed. "Crux, what is the Celestial Heart?" She asked. Crux froze. "W-where did you hear that?" He studdered. "2 dark guild masters came, looking for me. They wanted the Celestial Heart, thinking I had it." Lucy explained. Crux sighed. "Unfortunately, you do." "What is it?" Lucy leaned forward. "I'll be right back." Crux said and disappeared. A moment later, he reappeared with Loke. "You know about the Celestial Heart?" He asked. Lucy shook her head.

"What is it, Loke. Crux said I had it." Lucy said. Loke sighed and sat next to her. "The Celestial Heart is a certain celestial wizard's heart. It happens every 100 years. You grandmother had the Celestial Heart. If used properly, it can grant millions of wizards power. More power than you can imagine. But, celestial wizards were being murdered for their hearts. So, the celestial spirits eraised the Celestial Heart from history." Lucy looked down. "So, they'd kill me." She guessed. Loke nodded.

"Who's after it?" Loke asked. Lucy looked at him. "These people came to the guild, asking for it. In a week, Fairy Tail is going to meet Cyclopse Eye and Death Sprite in a fight." She explained. "Well, Fairy Tail will win. They always win." Loke smiled and Lucy nodded. "That doesn't change the fact that they're fighting for me, again." She sighed. Loke put and arm around her and hugged her. Lucy smiled. "How's Aquarius?" "Fine, now get some sleep." Loke smiled. "I'll tell her you asked about her." He disappeared. Lucy smiled and fell asleep.

"Hey, Luce. You wanna take a job?" Natsu asked, smiling, when she walked in. Lucy looked at the guild. Everyone was drinking, laughing, and joking. "How can you all be so calm?" Lucy shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Fairy Tail was threatened yesterday, and you're all acting like nothing happened!" Mira came up and hugged Lucy. "It'll be fine. We'll beat them." She said calmly, but Lucy pushed her off. "No, it won't be fine! People will die if we fight, I will die if we don't fight!"

"You'll die? We don't know that." Levy said. "Yes, I will! If they want the Celestial Heart, they'll kill me getting it!" Lucy then felt the tears going down her face. "Lu-chan, what is the Celestial Heart?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed. "The Celestial Heart... is my heart. They'd kill me getting it." Lucy said, calmly. "Luce, you don't plan to give yourself up, do you?" Natsu asked. "Because we'll fight before we let them kill you." Lucy smiled. "Usually, yes. I'd give myself up. But they're a dark guild and use my heart for evil."

"What does the Celestial Heart, your heart, do?" Lisanna asked. Lucy looked at Master. "If they use my heart properly, it will give them a lot of power. All of them. They would hurt a lot of people." She said. She listened to everyone gasp. "Alright, Lucy." Natsu grabbed her hand. "We're going on a mission." He grabbed the paper and dragged her to the door. "Mira, we're taking this mission." Natsu said. "Come on, Happy." "Aye, sir!" Happy said, flying out the door. "She's gone. Let's train." Erza ordered.

"Wait, Natsu. We can't just go on a mission now. A fight is gonna happen." Lucy objected. "We need to train." "Okay, we'll train on the mission. Besides, we'll be back in a few days. Before the fight." Natsu lied. Lucy sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's go. I need to pack, though." Natsu nodded and they went to her house. Lucy quickly packed her things and ran to the train station. "Okay, what's the job?" Lucy asked, getting on the train.

Natsu handed her the paper, trying not to throw-up. "'Find a monster. 100,000J, +a treasure from monster for each.'" Lucy read. "Aye. It'll take a few days to find the lair, and the monster's weakness." Happy said. Lucy nodded. "'Monster is stealing from our town. Find and return our treasure.' That sounds pretty easy." Lucy smiled. "We should be back before the fight and can still train."

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu were in a cave one week later. Natsu was punching the monster, making sure it was down. "Natsu, it's fine. He's down." Happy said. Natsu stopped. "According to the job request, we can have one of the treasures the monster stole from the town. Let's get something so we can get out of here." Lucy said. They looked around for a while. "Hey, Luce! Look at this." Natsu called. He was wearing a golden belt, cape, and a crown.

"Natsu, you only get one thing." Lucy laughed. He picked up a septer. "I'm the king." He declared. Lucy and Happy laughed. "Of what?" Happy laughed. "Not of Fiore." Lucy said. "What are you getting, Happy?" Lucy asked. He held up a golden plate. "Now I can eat my fish like a king." Happy smiled. Lucy laughed. "What about you, Natsu?" Happy asked. Lucy looked around as Natsu answered. Something cought her eye.

It was a golden necklace. It was a clear crystal amulet, on a golden string. The crystal sparkled, calling Lucy to it. She walked over and picked it up. _I swore I've seen this somewhere. A book... which book?_ "Lucy?" A hand was waving in her face. "Huh, what?" Lucy looked at Natsu. "You okay? You were spacing out." He said. Lucy nodded. "I thing I read about this in a book. I just can't remember which one." "Are we ready to go?" Happy asked.

Lucy stared at the necklace. She put it on. "Yeah, let's go." She said. _This necklace, it had something to do with... myths, legends, something like that. I don't know. It feels important._ Lucy thought. _It was the something Amulet. T... T... T... it started with a T._ Lucy groaned. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy looked at him. They were now on a train, heading back to Magnolia. "Nothing." Lucy said. _I wonder, did I bring the right book?_

Lucy grabbed her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a book and put the suitcase back. _'Myths'. I think this is the book._ Lucy flipped through pages until she came to a picture of her necklace. "Lucy, why's your necklace in a myth book?" Happy asked. "I don't know." Lucy looked at the page. "It's called the Time Amulet. It hasn't been used for thousands of years." Lucy studied both pictures. One was her necklace, the other was of a finger band. It was gold with a small clear crystal.

'Time Amulet: The Time Amulet is an object many have forgotten. It allows one person to go back in time once. It's been used twice, once by the creater, once by a man named Kukai Kotobuki. Kukai used the amulet, and once back in time, it changed to the form he wanted: The Time Ring. After Kukai died, however, the ring turned back into an amulet to wait for another. Many used to search for the amulet, some to use it, some to distroy it.

The magic is in the crystal, thus the only way to find it once changed. If the crystal is destroied, it can never be used again. To use it, you must simply wish to go to a certain period of time. If someone walked through the portal, it has been used. To make a portal disappear, wish to stay where you are. The Time Amulet was made by Arisa Moto. She had made it to go back in time to save her daughter. Kukai used it to save his older brother. We say this:

"If you find the Time Amulet, use it well."

-Arisa Moto & Kukai Kotobuki

Lucy closed the book and put it away. _So the page was writen by those who used it._ "Lucy, what did it say about your necklace?" Happy asked. "Oh, nothing. Just that it was really old and used, I mean, wore by important people. Hey, Happy, what was the name of our client?" Lucy asked. "Uh... Ikuto Kotobuki, I think." Happy looked at the paper and nodded. _Kotobuki, huh. So that's how he had it._ Lucy thought. She put the necklace back on.

The train stopped. "Revived!" Natsu yelled, standing up. "I'll meet you at the guild!" Lucy yelled, running to her apartment. Natsu and Happy looked at each other. "I hope we stalled her long enough." Natsu said. "I'll follow her." Happy frowned, flying to Lucy. Natsu nodded and ran home, hoping to get to the guild before Lucy. Lucy put her clothes and books away and ran to the guild. Natsu got there with Lucy. He took a deep breath.


	3. Lost the Battle, Won the War

They opened the door. Lucy's eyes widened. The guild was completely empty. "N-Natsu, how long have they b-been gone?" Lucy studdered, eyes watering. Natsu sighed and sniffed. "Based on the smell, I'd say a few hours." Lucy turned and ran. "Wait!" Natsu yelled. He grabbed her arm, but Lucy pulled away. "I can't let you go." Natsu said. "This was all planned, wasn't it? So I wouldn't be at the fight?" Lucy pulled.

"Erza told me to keep you away. It was for your saftey." Natsu grabbed Lucy's other arm. "I have to help them. This is my fight, I have to help!" Lucy yelled. Natsu pulled her into his chest andn hugged her. She sobbed. "I-I have to... fight. It's not f-fair for me... to stay out of the way. Not... not again." Lucy sobbed. Natsu couldn't look at her. Happy stood next to him, looking at the ground. Lucy slowly forced herself to stop crying.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "I-I'm sorry." She choked. "For what? You have nothing to say sorry for." He asked. Lucy sighed. "For Phantom, for this battle, and... for this!" Before Natsu could ask what, Lucy kicked him in the gut, knocking him down. "I'm sorry!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder. She ran out of town, to Shadow Valley. "Lucy!" Natsu called. Lucy looked back, but ran forward. Happy was flying Natsu to her.

Lucy ignored Natsu and ran forward. "Lucy, wait!" Happy flew faster. Suddenly, Lucy froze, causing Happy to fly into her. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy tumbled down the hill, into the valley. Natsu sat up, then looked at Lucy. She looked dazed, her eyes were wide, over filling with tears. "L-Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, pulling her up. "I-it's all m-my fault." Lucy mumbled, dazed. "It's my f-fault they're all... they're all..."

Natsu helped Lucy up, then looked at the valley. Bodies. Bodies were laying all over the valley. Dark guilds' bodies were mixed with Fairy Tail's bodies. Erza, Carla, Nab, Wakaba, Master Makarov, Gray. Everyone. "No." Lucy shook. "No!" She yelled. Natsu looked at her. "Lucy-" "B-b-big sister L-Lucy." A small voice said. Lucy and Natsu scanned the area. Wendy's hand was shaking as it raised.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled, running to her side. "I-I'm sorry... we weren't strong... enough." Wendy cried. "No, it's my fault!" Lucy sobbed. "I brought this on Fairy Tail." "We... did well until... another guild came. They... killed Gray... and blood shed began. W-we... l-l... lost. Lucy, I-I'm sorry I... wasn't stronger." Wendy studdered, closing her eyes. "No! Wendy, you were stronger than me. You've grown so much." Lucy watched Wendy smiled, holding her hand. "I love you... Lucy." "I love you, too!"

"Celestial Heart." A man called. Lucy looked up. A group of 8 stood with Happy in their hands. He had a knife in his chest. "Happy!" "We won. Come with us, now." Lucy recognized Kaito. "You! You killed them!" Lucy screamed. A light appeared. "Loke. Kill them all." Lucy shook. "They... they killed Fairy Tail!" Loke's rage was felt. He ran and attacked them. "Luce, there's no survivers." Natsu said, then froze. "Happy?" He ran to Happy's body.

Lucy stood up, shaking, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'll fix this." Lucy said. Natsu walked to Lucy. "W-what are you gonna do?" He asked worried. Lucy smiled sadly at him. "I'm going back in time." "But... how?" He stood in front of her. "The necklace I got from the mission, it's called the Time Amulet. I can use it once to go back in time to change and fix things." Lucy explained and closed her eyes. _This never would have happened if I hadn't joined Fairy Tail. That's what I'll change._

"When will you go?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at the ground, then hugged him. "I'm going back to the day I met you. I'm going to avoid you, never join Fairy Tail, never kill Fairy Tail." Natsu's eyes widened. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pulled back. "No, I... I don't want to lose you. There has to be another way." Lucy smiled. "Everything has an order. I'll go through the same time line, but from a distance." She said. Natsu frowned. "But, Luce, I... I-" "Lucy, look out!" Loke yelled.

Before Lucy or Natsu could do anything, a sword tip was lodged in his stomach. "Natsu!" Lucy's eyes widened. Loke grabbed the guy and dragged him back. "L-Lucy, I-I-I... I love you." Natsu studdered. Tears ran down her face as her eyes widened, then she smiled. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I love you, too. That's why I have to save you, and Fairy Tail." Lucy pulled back, but Natsu wrapped his scarf around her, pulling her forward. Lucy's lips found his and she closed her eyes.

Then, she stood up and walked away. _I want to go back to the day I met Natsu and Happy._ Lucy thought. She looked back at Natsu, who was staring at her. "I'm sorry." She said. The portal opened. Then, she realized she had Nastu's scarf around her. She smiled and put her hand around the scarf. "T-take it... with you." Natsu choked out. Lucy nodded. "I'll be around just the same, but you won't see me, won't know me, won't love me." Natsu nodded. "I l-love you, L-Luce." "I love you, too, Natsu." Lucy smiled, then walked into the portal. "Good bye, Luce."


	4. Back to the Beginning

Lucy opened her eyes. She was wearing the exact same clothes she had on before, including Natsu's scarf. She was in the hotel she checked out of before meeting Natsu. _I'm in Hargion._ She got out of bed and packed her things. Then, she froze. She held her keys in her hand. _Sagittarius, Loke, Capricorn, Gemini. I sent them all back to their previous owners. Virgo's with Everlue, Sagittarius's on Galuna, Loke's dying in Fairy Tail, Gemini, Aries, and Scorpio are stuck with Angel, and Capricorn's stuck with Grimoire Heart. I have to get them back._

Lucy sighed. "I have to go in order." she mumbled. "So, today I get Plue." Then, Lucy smiled at her keys. _Aquarius is back. I wonder if they remember what happened. One way to find out._ Lucy poured a glass of water. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She chanted. She heard the bell as Aquarius appeared. Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes. "A-Aquarius." Lucy smiled and hugged her. "L-Lucy?" Aquarius said confused. Lucy pulled back. "Oh, right." Lucy said sadly.

"Lucy, why'd you summon me?" Aquarius asked, still confused. Lucy looked down. "Oh, uh... I mean I... I, uh, summoned you because-" "No, I don't mean why. I mean how? How'd you summon me? My key, it was broken." Aquarius stared at Lucy, who smiled. "At least one thing is good about this. I can see you again." Lucy sighed, then looked at Aquarius. "I went back in time. Fairy Tail was murdered fighting for me. Everyone, Master, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, even Gildarts and Jellal. All killed."

"Because you're the Celestial Heart." Aquarius said. Lucy nodded. "Well, wouldn't it be easier to get rid of the dark guilds before they came after you?" Aquarius asked. "Maybe. But someone else might come. For all I know they could have an alliance right now. So, I'm not taking any chances." "But, what about the other spirits? They're still stuck with those other wizards. You got them with Fairy Tail." Aquarius said. Lucy nodded.

"I'm going to follow Fairy Tail. I need you to tell the other spirits to do what they did before I got them." She said. "Also." Lucy took off her necklace and handed it to Aquarius. It looked the same. "This is what I used to go back in time. I want you to give it to the Celestial Spirit King. He can hide it away, or destroy it." Lucy said. "I only worry for Loke. It probably hurts to be dying again. I'll just get him early." Aquarius nodded. "That shouldn't hurt anything." Then, she disappeared.

 _I'm glad I get more time, and it sounds like the other spirits will remember. Probably because they're part of my magic, so Pisces and Libra won't know me._ Lucy ran into town. "I should by a change of clothes." Lucy mumbled. "I won't need what I packed. What I need is money because I'm gonna do a lot of traveling and no working." Lucy found a pawn shop and sold all her things but her whip and went to the store. She bought a blue sleeveless shirt that only covered her bust. Blue silk covered her waist with a split in the middle. She got dark blue shorts with a black belt. "Thanks!" Lucy said, leaving.

Then, she went to another store. She got matching long white socks and sleeves, both white with a blue band on the end. Above the bands the clothe frilled out. Her sleeves went to her knuckles. She wrapped Natsu's scarf around her neck and put her hair in a messy bun, the end of her hair going up. She put on her black shoes and left the shop after paying. _I should get to the magic shop to buy Plue._ Lucy thought.

"Magic shop, magic shop." Lucy slowed down and looked around. "There it is." She smiled. "Sorry, Plue. I'm coming." Lucy walked in and smiled at the old man running the shop. "Hello." "Good morning." _Hm. I spent some time here so I should stall._ Lucy walked around, looking at everything she once saw before. "Oh, the Little Doggy!" Lucy exclaimed. "How much?" She asked. "20,000 jewel." "Why? Can't you cut me a deal?" Lucy asked. _I swear, Plue is way to expensive._ Lucy thought.

Lucy walked through town. "Still can't believe how expensive Plue is." She mumbled. "Girls, it's Salamander!" Girls squealed as Lucy walked by. Lucy sighed. "Might as well see Natsu again." She put a hand on her new scarf. "He never saw me before I walked up to him, so I should be safe." Lucy turned and walked through the group. "Igneel!" Natsu's voice came from the back. Bora looked at Lucy and smiled. Lucy frowned. "Igneel!" Natsu burst through the croud, straight to Bora.

Lucy sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. _Natsu, and Happy._ Lucy thought. She watched the girls attack Natsu, then attack him again. She giggled. "Oh, Natsu." She smiled and walked away. Lucy walked to the park and sat on a bench. She grabbed a paper, made it a paper airplane and put the money she used to buy Natsu and Happy lunch in it. Natsu sat up and looked around. _"Oh, Natsu." She sounded so formilliar. Her voice was soothing, but... who is she._ Natsu thought

A paper airplane flew and landed right in front of him. "Natsu, what's that?" Happy asked. Natsu shrugged and opened it. "It's money! Now we can buy lunch!" Natsu smiled. "But, who's it from?" Happy asked, taking the paper. "'Enjoy- A friend'. I wonder who sent it." Natsu nodded. _The scent. It's comforting. I bet it belongs to that girl._ Natsu thought. "Natsu, let's go!" Happy yelled, running to a restraunt. Natsu nodded, following him.

Lucy sat on a bench, looking at the clouds. _I ate lunch with them, explaining a guild to wizards in the guild I wanted to join. I was stupid._ Lucy laughed. "What's so funny?" Bora asked, coming out of the bushes. "Nothing." Lucy sighed, standing up. "What do you want, Creep?" Lucy asked. Bora flinched. "I'm not a creep. I came to make sure all the ladies as beautiful as you made it to my party." Bora smiled.

Lucy turned. "Thanks, but I'm not coming. I know you're not Salamander, Bora. Just leave me alone." Bora froze. "W-what did you call me?" "Relax." Lucy said, walking away. "I'm not telling about the charm spell or the sleep charm. What makes you think I'd tell about your scheme to kidnap girls tonight?" Lucy smiled over her shoulder. Bora ran and grabbed her arm. "Hey, let go!" Lucy yelled. "How do you know those things?" Bora asked. "If you don't let go, I'll cause a scene. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." Lucy promised and pulled away.

Lucy sat on the edge of the port. _Where's Natsu? He should be crashing their party about now._ Lucy thought. Then, Natsu flew over her head, straight to Bora's yatch. Happy dropped him and flew away. _Now he'd be carrying me, so just wait until his wings..._ Suddenly, Happy's wings disappeared. "That's my cue." Lucy said. She pulled out her key and summoned Aquarius. "Just wash that boat into port so I can leave." Lucy said, using her whip to get higher. Aquarius hit the water, causing a tidal wave.

Bora's yatch hit the port. All the girls woke up and ran. Happy sat on the sidelines after getting caught in the wave. Natsu stood up. "You said you're from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, getting everyone's attention. Lucy watched Natsu and Bora talk, completely dry. "Natsu... I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She wiped them away. Then, she ran to the train station. "I'll meet you in Magnolia." She whispered.


	5. Contact

Lucy sat on the roof, looking at the old Fairy Tail building. _No, this is the Fairy Tail building. Gajeel hasn't attacked yet._ Lucy thought. She had a dark blue cloak she had bought on the way. _They can't see me._ Natsu kicked the door open. "I'm back!" He yelled. "We're back!" Happy cheered. "Hey, Natsu. I heard you destroyed a port in Hargion." Lucy heard someone say. She knew Natsu just kicked him. "What was that for?" He yelled. "You lied about that Salamander." Natsu yelled.

Lucy closed her eyes. _I had just come to Fairy Tail. I was so excited to see Mirajane. I was talking to her when... Elfman was thrown on top of her. Cana was drinking, Gray was stripping, Erza wasn't there to stop them so Master did._ Lucy opened her eyes and jumped off the roof. "Loke!" Girls squealed. _He just got hit in the head._ "Natsu, give me back my underpants!" Gray yelled. Natsu grinned.

Lucy slipped in, everyone was too busy fighting to notice her, and Mira was already knocked out. Loke was standing at the end of the fight. Lucy walked along the side of the fight and pulled him outside. "What's going on here?" Master yelled, stopping the fight. Lucy and Loke were already outside. "Who are you?" Loke asked. Lucy pulled her hood down. "Do you know me? Aquarius remembered." Lucy said. Loke's eyes widened. "Lucy, what happened? I woke up yesterday, I was dying again."

Lucy looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. I went back in time. I'm going to save Fairy Tail." "What do you mean?" Loke asked. "Well, it was my fault Fairy Tail was killed. I'm not joining Fairy Tail, this time-" "It wasn't your fault!" Loke yelled. Lucy put a finger to Loke's lips to quiet him. She peeked inside, but everyone was focused on Master's speech. "I'm going to follow Fairy Tail, live like I did from a distance, after all, I need to get Aries, Virgo, Capricorn and others back."

"So, if your following the same timeline, what are you doing now?" Loke asked. "I'm getting you now. I know I got you later, when you almost died, but I won't let you go through that pain again." Lucy said. "I have to wonder, though..." Lucy trailed off. "Come here." She pulled Loke to a water fountain. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" Lucy chanted. "Aquarius!" Aquarius appeared, angry. "What do you want, brat? I was on a date with Scorpio. My **boyfriend**." She emphasized.

"Not now. I need to know, did the Spirit King remember me, or anything at all?" Lucy asked. Aquarius nodded. "So did Scorpio and the others, but I couldn't talk to Capricorn." She said. "But Libra and Pisces didn't remember. I wonder why." Lucy nodded. "I have a theory that all of my spirits at the time remember, including Capricorn, but why the Spirit King?" Lucy asked. "Probably because you had summoned him, he'd be grouped with us." Loke said. Lucy nodded. "Makes sense."

"Aquarius, I have a favor to ask." Lucy turned back to her. "Tell Scorpio, Virgo, and the others that I will get them back and not to worry." Lucy said. Aquarius nodded. Lucy smiled. "Go have fun with Scorpio." Aquarius smirked. "Always. He's my boyfriend. You should get yourself one." She laughed. Lucy looked down, fighting tears. "I probably would if it weren't for this Celestial Heart stuff." "What!" Aquarius exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hands. "Tell. Me. Everything." She ordered.

Lucy blushed and pointed to the scarf around her neck. "Right before I left, Natsu was stabbed. He told me he loved me and... and he..." Lucy turned bright red. "He kissed her." Loke smirked. Lucy nodded, not looking at Aquarius. "When I walked through the portal, he said it again and it was the last thing he said to me." Aquarius squealed like a teenaged girl. "I approve of him. He's strong, and can put up with you." "Aquarius!" Lucy yelled. Aquarius smirked again. "Besides, he won't know me this time." Lucy said. "Yeah, right." Aquarius disappeared.

"Wow, I've never seen Aquarius like that." Loke said. Lucy nodded. "Anyways, let's send you to the Celestial World." Lucy said. "We still have a contract, right?" Loke nodded. "Good, I talked to Plue earlier and our contract continues." Lucy said. "But, I won't be able to summon you for a while, because I didn't have you." Loke nodded. "I understand. I'll await your call." He winked and shook Lucy's hand, leaving his key in it, disappearing.

She walked back to Fairy Tail as Romio left. _That's right. I need to follow Natsu to Mt. Hakabae. Taurus saved them._ Lucy thought. Natsu followed Romio, petting his head as he past with Happy. Lucy ran after him. She sat next to the driver as he drove Natsu and Happy up the mountain. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm with them, but I don't want to be back there with them." Lucy said. The driver nodded. She sat silently as they traveled.

"Sorry, the carrage can't go any further." The driver told Natsu and Happy. When he turned back to where Lucy was, she was already hiding. She followed Natsu as he yelled for Mocao. The vulcan came and attacked Natsu. "Hey, monkey!" Lucy called. She got the vulcan, Natsu, and Happy's attention. The monkey ran to her and threw her over his shoulder. "Follow me!" Lucy yelled to Natsu. the monkey ran off. _I'm glad I have my cloak this time, I wouldn't want Horologium to deal with vulcan-Mocao again._ Lucy thought.

The vulcan danced around Lucy as she stood up, watching him. "Hey, monkey! Where's Mocao?" Natsu yelled. He ran in and slipped. As the vulcan watched Natsu, Lucy ran and hid in the cave. "Now, where's Mocao?" Natsu asked. Lucy had to keep her laugh in as the vulcan pointed and pushed Natsu out the window. "No like man, me like woman!" The vulcan danced. Then, he stopped. "Woman?" The vulcan called, looking for Lucy. _Now, I'm suppose to sommon Taurus, but it'd be easier not to._ Lucy thought, desiding not to sommon Taurus.

Natsu came up and kicked the vulcan down. He threw giant icicles at Natsu, but they all melted. Natsu punched the vulcan down repeatedly. The vulcan hit the wall and turned back to Mocao. "Mocao!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed. Mocao fell out the window. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bovine Palace!" Lucy chanted. Happy was already slipping. Lucy ran to them. "Taurus!" She grabbed Happy's tail and called Taurus for help. "Hey, you're the girl vulcan-Mocao grabbed!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy ignored him as they pulled them up.

As Natsu was fixing Mocao, Taurus disappeared and Lucy slipped away. _Virgo, I'm coming. I hope my hood stayed up the whole time._ Lucy thought, going to Fairy Tail. _'Natsu wrapped his scarf around me, pulling me forward. We kissed. I pulled back. "I'm sorry." The portal opened. I put my hand on his scarf. "T-take it... with you." Natsu said. "I'll be around just the same, but you won't see me, won't know me, won't love me." "I l-love you, L-Luce." I smiled.'_


	6. Daybreak

Lucy looked at the sky. She was now off the mountain and it was sunny again. _The last thing he gave me, his scarf, his favorite thing. The last thing he said to me, 'I love you', the most important thing you tell a person. Natsu died, the one I loved. I can't love this Natsu, or everything I'm doing is a waist._ Lucy sat on a bench and pulled her hood down, exposing her face. She pulled Natsu's scarf off and held it in her hands. "I love you, Natsu. No matter how I try to deny it, this time's Natsu is still you, and I love him." Lucy cried. "Why was I born with this curse!" She yelled.

Natsu had Mocao on his shoulder as Happy hovered nearby. "I wonder who that girl was." Happy said. Natsu nodded. "I recognized her scent. I just don't know where." Natsu said. "And she had her hood up, so we didn't see her face." Happy nodded. "I wonder if we'll see her again. I want to thank her for saving our lives." "I heard her chanting something. I think she summoned that cow." Natsu said. "Why was I born with this curse!" Natsu heard. _That sounded like the girl._ He thought. _What curse?_

Natsu and Happy dragged Mocao, who was just gaining consiousness. "Where are we?" He asked. "Almost to Fairy Tail." Happy said. "Romio's waiting." Natsu added. The sun was starting to set. Natsu looked over at the park. The girl he'd seen earlier was sitting on a bench, crying into her knees. _Is it your curse that made you cry? For some reason, I don't like it when you cry._ Natsu thought. "Come on." Natsu said, walking faster. _I'll check on her as soon as I get Mocao back to Romio._ Natsu promised.

Lucy cried into her knees for a few more minutes. _This curse killed Natsu. Killed Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy. It killed Gramps, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Romio, Carla. It even killed Gildarts and Jellal. It killed my guild, friends. My family! I don't deserve to live, but I need to save Fairy Tail._ Lucy looked up at the sound of footsteps. Natsu was walking toward her, the sun against his back. _Am I dreaming?_ "Are you okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded, wiping tears. "Who are you?" He asked. _It's this time's Natsu!_ Lucy got up and climbed the roof. "Wait!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy woke up on a roof. "Where am I?" Lucy asked, looking around. "Oh, that's right!" _'"Wait!" Natsu yelled. I climbed the wall, hoping roof to roof. "Hold on!" Nastu yelled, following me. I ran all night, eventually collapsing.' I'm glad he gave up._ Lucy got up and walked to Fairy Tail. _I get Virgo today._ Lucy said. _Everlue, here I come._ Lucy watched as Natsu and Happy partied. She bought a sandwich from a store and sighed. _I hope they pick the job._

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked, eating a fish. "Nothing, I just had a strange dream last night. I think I know the girl who saved us, I just don't know how." Natsu sighed. "Oh, you wanna take a job?" Happy asked. "Sure." Natsu perked up. He and Happy ran to the board. "Hm, let's see." "What about this one, Natsu?" Happy pointed to a job. "I don't know, Happy. We don't know a blonde maid." "But, look at the pay." Happy pointed. "Alright, let's go!" Natsu said, running out the door. Lucy followed.

Natsu and Happy stood at the gate of Everlue's mansion. Lucy hid behind a tree, watching them. "So, what do we do now?" She heard Happy. _Oh no! They planned to bust in._ Lucy remembered. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled on it. _I need to tell them to sneak in. We found the library that way. I told him... "Like a ninja"._ Lucy covered her mouth to keep from laughing. _He looked ridiculous, his scarf wrapped around his mouth and he talked funny._ Lucy chuckled, quietly and launched the paper airplane.

"Natsu, look!" Happy pointed to a paper airplane flying to them, but it caught in the wind and headed into Everlue's land. "Get it Happy. It could have more money in it." Natsu smiled. Happy flew and got it, bringing it back to Natsu. He unfolded it. "No money, but a note. It says 'If you bust in, you'll fail. Sneak in the top window. Like a ninja. -A Friend'." Natsu read. "'A Friend'? Like the person who sent us the money for lunch?" Happy asked. "They bought us lunch, so..." "I also think it's the girl who saved us. So, I trust her. Sneaking in it is." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at the ground. _Saving Natsu every now and then made me feel important. I beat Angel, closed Eclipse, got Gajeel and Juvia into Fairy Tail. It all made feel important._ Lucy sighed and climbed up the wall, following Natsu and Happy. When Lucy made it to the hallway, Virgo and the other maids were already down. "Happy, I found it!" Natsu yelled. "Bo yo yo yo yo! Is that what you're after?" Everlue said, coming up. "Whatever, I'm burning it now." Natsu said. "Stop!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone looked at Lucy as she ran in and took Daybreak. "You can't burn this! It has a secret in it." Lucy said. She took it and ran to the sewer. _Now, those two Southern Wolves bodyguards will come and fight Natsu, while Everlue comes after me. But, I'll be ready._ "Open, Gate of the Crustacean Palace! Cancer!" Lucy chanted. "Hello-ebi." Cancer greeted. "Hey, Everlue's coming. I need your help." Cancer nodded. Suddenly, Everlue was on the wall. "You'd better tell me what the secret is."

Lucy smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you a part of it. Part of it says how you locked Kemu away, forced him to write for you for three years, all that." Lucy winked. "What!" Happy exclaimed. "Oh, your here. Then, just a few more moment." Lucy said. "Anyways, this book wasn't made for you." She continued. "Kemu used to be a wizard and cast a spell on this book to keep it hidden from you, until someone could come and return it to the true owner." Lucy looked at Happy. "I think I stalled long enough."


	7. Getting Closer

"Better call Virgo. You'll need her against Cancer." Lucy smiled. "You know about Virgo, and you have Cancer, a golden key." Everlue said. Lucy nodded. "Fine, if I win I get that book back and you tell me all of secrets in that book." Everlue said. "And if I win?" Lucy teased. _Natsu will take out Virgo and I'll take out Everlue with Cancer._ "Better call your maid." "Fine." Everlue pulled out Virgo's key. _That's my celestial spirit, and I'll get her back._ "Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and Lucy smirked. "Long time no see, Virgo." Lucy said. "Sorry about this, but you're Everlue's key." Virgo nodded. "Sorry, Princess, but you understand." Everlue and Happy looked between Lucy and Virgo. "Just stay here afterward." Lucy said, then pointed to her shoulder. "Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. "He traveled with Virgo through the Celestial World." Lucy yawned. "Can we continue now? I'm tired of looking at Everlue's creepy face." She said, pulling out her whip.

"Natsu, take care of Virgo, I've got creeper over here." Lucy wrapped her whip around his head as Natsu punched Virgo down. Lucy flinched, but closed her eyes and forced her eyes closed. She pulled Everlue up and Cancer attacked. "Virgo, I'll get you back. Be right back." Lucy said. "I need to return this book to it's owner." She pulled her whip back and walked away. "Cancer, return." Lucy waved her arm and went outside. "Wait!" Natsu followed.

"Wait! We have a job to burn that book." Natsu said. "Yeah, it's our job." "Shut up, Salamander! All you and the neko are yelling about is burning the book. Can't you see I'm trying to help you? Just shut up and follow me!" Lucy yelled. She turned and walked away, Natsu and Happy still following her. _I'm sorry, Natsu. I just want you to stay away from me._ Lucy thought. They went to Kady and his wife. "Who are you, what are you doing with that book? I wanted you to burn it." Kaby said.

Lucy nodded. "Burn it yourself. I mean, it is a gift from your father, his last book. He made it for you, under a spell." Kaby brought the match closer, but stopped as the letters glowed and rearranged. Letters came off the pages and flew around. "His last book, his master piece." Lucy smiled. As Natsu, Happy, Kaby, and his wife watched the letters, Lucy slipped away and ran to Everlue's mantion. "Virgo!" Lucy called. Virgo appeared in the form she served Lucy in. "Here's my key. Good to be your spirit, again." Virgo smiled. Lucy smiled and nodded.

Lucy sat on a rooftop, acrossed the street of Fairy Tail. "I think Erza comes today." She said to Plue. Lucy checked her hood again. "I know they don't know me, but I feel like if they see me, they'll remember everything. If they remember, all this will be for nothing." Lucy sighed. "Open, Gate of the Lion Palace! Loke!" Lucy chanted. "Wait, what's going on?" Loke asked. "You warned everyone about Erza. I need you to do it again." Lucy said. Loke nodded. "Oh, by the way. I think your magic is the same, your second oragin and all." He said.

"I know." Lucy turned back to Fairy Tail. "Sommoning you guys isn't as tiring as it was when I first joined Fairy Tail, which means I'll just get stronger." She smirked. "Loke, is there a way to get rid of the Celestial Heart?" Lucy asked. Loke shook his head. "Only through death. The Celestial Heart runs through your veins. If you died, it wouldn't excist anymore." He explained. "The only problem with that is..." "If I died, they'd still be able to use my heart." Lucy finished. "Not exactly. Only for the first year your heart's dead. It'll grow weaker and lose it's magic." Loke said. Lucy nodded.

"There's Erza. Run inside and tell everyone." Lucy instructed. "Don't you mean warn." Loke smirked, changing out of his suit. "No, I mean tell. Erza's an amazing person. You don't need to warn them. Now go." Loke nodded, jumping off the roof. He ran inside, in his green coat and jeans. "Hey, Loke." Mira's voice filled Lucy's ears. "Erza's coming!" Loke yelled to everyone. Lucy watched Erza walk in with her decorated horn. Loke slipped out. He gave Lucy a thumbs up and disappeared.

After a few minutes, Lucy was following Natsu, Gray, and Happy to the train station. _I remember how I stopped them from fighting._ Lucy thought, blending in with the croud at the train station. _"Hi, Erza!" Natsu and Gray started acting like Happy and I burst out laughing._ Lucy chuckled. Erza showed up with her suitcases full of food. "Now, Natsu challenges Erza. Gray freaks out. They get on the train. Erza knocks Natsu out. Erza explains stuff about Lullaby." Lucy said. Erza was now dragging Natsu on the train. Lucy followed, sitting behind Erza.

Lucy fell asleep, listening to Erza's story again. She woke up when Erza, Happy, and Gray left. Lucy got up and looked at Natsu, who wasn't green for once because he was still knocked out. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Natsu." Lucy whispered. Then, she got off the train, following Erza. When they stopped, Lucy pulled out a paper, wrote on it and sent it to Happy. "Hey, another paper airplane." Happy said, catching it.

"What's it say?" Gray asked. Happy's turned pale. "What is it?" Erza asked. "'You left Salamander on the train. -A Friend' is what it says." Happy said. They started running to get a car. "Who's this 'Friend' of yours?" Erza asked. Happy shrugged. "But I like her. In Hargion, she gave us money for lunch, I think she also helped stop Bora, on Mt. Hokabae, she saved Macao, Natsu, and me, and during our last job, she help beat Everlue and get the job done." He said. "She's always following us."

"Can we trust 'her'?" Erza asked. "And how do you know it's a girl?" Gray asked. "Natsu trusts her and so do I. We know she's a girl because we've seen her, but she always wheres a cloak and tries to avoid us." Happy said. "I don't trust her." Erza said. They were getting in a car when another paper airplane flew next to Erza. She picked it up and unfolded it. "'I'm a friend who only wants to help. You'll need me, trust me. I know you pretty well, Titania, Gray Fullbuster. I can't fight with you, but I can help. -A Friend'." Erza read.

Erza sat in the driver's seat, while Gray sat on the roof. Happy flew into the car, where Lucy was waiting. When he was about to scream, Lucy covered his mouth, putting a finger to her lips. Happy nodded and the car started moving. "In my note, I said you'd need me later. I know what Eisenwald is doing. I'll tell you later, okay?" Lucy said. Happy nodded. "What's your name? I'm-" "Happy, Natsu's Exc-... cat. Hatched you from in egg." Lucy said. "I know all about you, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Makarov, Igneel-" Lucy froze. "You know Igneel?" Happy asked.

Before Lucy realized it, she was nodding. "Do you know where he is?" Happy asked. Lucy sighed and nodded, again. "Where?" "I can't tell you, but you'll learn where he is in about 2 years." Lucy said. _About 9 years to everyone else._ Lucy thought. "But, you can't tell anyone. If you want Natsu to see Igneel again, you have to forget what I just said. Don't even tell Natsu, or Igneel won't return." Lucy said. Happy looked down saddly and nodded. "Good." Lucy listened to the train.

"Wait for it." Lucy said. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. There was a thump, then the car stopped. "Natsu!" Erza yelled. Happy looked to where Lucy was sitting, but she was gone. Happy flew out. "You left me on the train and I got attacked." Natsu explained what happened with Kageyama on the train. "He had this weird three-eyed flute." Natsu said. "Alright, now that's Natsu's here, we'll follow that train." Just then, a paper flew to Erza. Her eyes widened after reading it.

"W-What's it say?" Happy asked. _She said she'd tell us later. Is this about that Lullaby-thing?_ Happy wondered. Gray took the note and read it out loud. "'Lullaby is the flute. Anyone who hear's it's death song will be killed. It's mass murder. You must stop it! -A Friend'." Gray read. "Let's go. Hurry up." Erza said. The got back to their spots and rushed away. Happy looked out the window. _Where'd she go?_ He wondered. "Salamander's about to fall out the window." Lucy said behind Happy.

Happy spun around. He pulled Natsu back into the car and turned to Lucy. "Where'd you go?" Happy asked. "It doesn't matter." Lucy said. _I'm getting to close to Happy._ "I couldn't go on the roof because Gray's there, and Erza's driving." Lucy said. "Who's... that?" Natsu said, trying not to through-up. "It's our friend." Happy said. Lucy looked out the window. "Well, here's my stop. It's been fun, but I'll see you later." Lucy said, jumping out the window. Happy watched her use her whip to swing out. Her hood fell down, exposing her blonde hair.

Lucy pulled her hood up, then started walking to the train station. _When I get there, Erigor will have already put up the wind-wall and be gone. I hope I get there before Natsu tares himself apart trying to get out._ Happy flew Natsu in, his motion sickness still slowing him down. He got up when he heard Kageyama. _Him and Gray will go after Erigor. Kageyama and another will go after them. Erza will take out the rest._ Lucy thought. She pushed through the panicing croud. _Erza told them about Lullaby._ When she got closer, she saw Erigor fly other head. _Almost there._

When Lucy got to the wind-wall, there was a shadow and lightning where Natsu was. _He's already attacking it!_ Lucy realized. She jumped through the shadow and wound up tackling Natsu. "Are you crazy?" Lucy yelled in his face. "That'll tare you apart!" Lucy sighed and got up, pulling him with her. "If you want out, all you had to do was wait a moment. Then, save your master." Lucy said. "W-who are you?" Gray asked.

 _You once liked me because you thought I was your type. After a while, you fell for Juvia, who was obsessed with you. I always saw you as my brother, though. My guildmate, friend, family, home._ "I'm your friend." Lucy smiled. "Hm." Erza was eyeing her. "If you're a friend, then let us see your face." She ordered. Lucy grabbed the end of her hood. "I-I can't. I like to keep it on, but I need to get you out of here." Lucy said. "Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace! Virgo!" She chanted. Virgo appeared in her smaller form.

"Hey, you're that gerilla we fought at Everlue's." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Virgo works for those who hold her key." She said. "Yes, so I apoligize for attacking you earlier." Virgo smiled. "Virgo, get us out of here." Lucy ordered. "Yes, Princess." Virgo bowed and dug a hole. "Let's go." Lucy said, jumping in the hole. Natsu and Happy followed, Kageyama on Natsu's shoulder. Last Erza and Gray. "Thanks, friend." Natsu smiled. "Go save your master." Lucy smiled. "How'd you know?" Natsu asked.

Lucy climbed out of the hole and pulled Kageyama out, then Natsu. She winked at him before running out an alley. Natsu nodded at Happy, who flew him after Erigor. Gray and Erza climbed out, alone. "That girl's gone." Gray said. "So are Happy and Natsu." Erza said. "You don't think they went after the girl, do you?" Gray asked Erza. She shook her head. "Probably went after Erigor." She said. Gray nodded. "Let's go." He said. He put Kageyama in the car and sat with him. Erza drove them away. Lucy stepped out of the shadows. _I'm not needed here._


	8. My Celestial Spirit

Lucy was watching Fairy Tail again. Erza was already arrested and returned and Fairy Tail was celebrating. _I think this is the first time... I heard of Mystogan, Jellal, prince of Edolas, because he came to get a job. This led Natsu to try to attack Laxus, when he was a jerk, and go to Galuna, trying to become an S-Class wizard._ Lucy thought. _Sagittarius here I come. I just need to find a way to get his key._ Lucy thought. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sleep. _Here he comes._ Lucy fought to stay awake.

Mystogan walked in, leaving quickly. When he was outside, Lucy stood up, trying not to fall. "Mystogan!" Lucy called. He ignored her, continuing to walk. "Mystogan, do I have to call you Prince Jellal to get you to stop?" Lucy called again. This time, Mystogan stopped. He turned back to Lucy, climbing to the roof. "Who are you, and how do you know that name?" He asked. "I could... answer your question better... if I wasn't falling asleep." Lucy chuckled. Mystogan nodded, waking Lucy up.

Lucy sat down. "I hate that spell." She mumbled. "Now, how do you know that name?" He asked. "The same way I know about Edolas, Anima, and the fading magic." Lucy said. "I'd love to tell you more-" _Like how Edolas, and you, will be okay._ "-but it may ruin the outcome. But, I know everything that will happen. Eventually, Edolas will face it's problem, and I'll need your help then." Lucy said. "What will you need?" Mystogan asked. Lucy smiled at him. "You'll know when it's time. Thank you, for trying so hard." She said. Mystogan nodded and left. _I'll need to be able to use my magic in Edolas._

Lucy was in Hargion again. _Natsu will be here tomorrow._ She thought. She stood at the port, looking for the demon who brought them to Galuna. "Bobo!" Lucy called, waving to him. He looked up at her, confused. "Take me to Galuna. I'll explain in the way." Lucy said. He hesitated, but nodded. Lucy stepped on the boat. "First thing's first, tomorrow, I need you to pick up some wizards. They plan to help Galuna. Don't tell them the truth, though." Lucy said once they were far enough.

"What truth?" Bobo asked. "That the villagers on Galuna are demons, including yourself." "How do you know that?" "I don't know how many times I'm gonna say this." Lucy sighed. "It doesn't matter. I need that key your father is offering, but I also plan to help the wizards on the mission, that's why I need it. They'll need it later." _Sagittarius set fire to Phantom's building, helping Natsu beat Gajeel. I just hope they come._ Lucy thought.

Lucy closed her eyes when she felt the water rising. _It's the tidal wave._ She thought. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt an arm around her, pulling her up. Lucy opened her eyes to see Bobo's arm around her, flying her off the boat. "Thanks, mind flying me to Galuna?" Bobo nodded, heading to Galuna. He set Lucy on the shore. "Thank you. Remember to get two wizards. One with ice magic, another with fire." Lucy said. Bobo nodded and smiled. "Thank you for helping my people." "No problem."

Lucy watched Bobo fly away, disappearing into the night. _I hope he's there by morning._ Lucy thought. She turned and walked to the village gates. "Open the gate! I'm here to help you." Lucy said to the guard. "Who are you? Are you from a guild?" One of the guards asked. "No, but I know about your curse, what's causing it, and how to stop it. I'd advise you to let me in." Lucy said. The guards looked at each other, then back to Lucy.

"We sent requests to all wizard guilds. They'll help us." One said. "Okay, but I'm here now. How long will it take for a wizard from a guild to come?" _Tomorrow._ The guards looked at each other, then back. "Let her in." A voice said. Lucy recognized the chief, Bobo's father, Moka. The gates opened, letting Lucy in. "You can take off the cloaks. I know about your demon curse." Lucy said. "Then, will you take off yours?" Moka asked. Lucy hesitated, grabbing her hood, but nodded, taking it off. _No one from Fairy Tail is here._ She took off her cloak.

"I must talk to you in private." Lucy said. "I'm being risky by talking to you, but I can't risk anymore." Moka nodded, now his, and the other's, cloaks off. She followed him to a room. "What is it?" Moka asked. Lucy looked him in the eye. "I was once part of the wizard guild coming tomorrow. I wound up causing their death when they fought for me, so I went back in time." She explained. "This time, I didn't join the guild, so I can't get your key. But I need it later to save the guild." Lucy said.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Mako asked. "I'm going through time the same way I did, so when I was part of that guild, I came here. I'm doing the same again." Lucy said. "Wouldn't it be easier to just stay away from the guild completely?" Mako asked. Lucy nodded. "Maybe, but I'm a celestial wizard, and I saved spirits from horrible wizards, but I can only get them through the guild. I also helped stop many people with that guild, so I'm helping."

 _'That's not the only reason you still follow them.'_ A voice in Lucy's head said. _What? 'You're still following them because you love Natsu. You want to be with him.' Yeah, I guess I do._ Lucy thought. She closed her eyes and looked down. "Before I went back in time, the man I loved told me he loved me. I follow them to see him, also, even though he doesn't love me, let alone know me." Lucy said, then laughed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But he gave me his scarf before I went back."

Lucy held the scarf in her hand, then froze. _He'll see Natsu tomorrow._ "After we leave, everything I told you must never be said again. If you want everything to be okay, you'll forget this." She said. Mako nodded. "I understand." "Good. Now, I want to make a deal. If the wizards I help break the curse, can I have Sagittarius? He's my Celestial Spirit." Lucy said. Mako nodded. She smiled. "Good, oh, and Bobo will rest in peace, knowing you're okay." She said. Tears formed in Mako's eyes.

Mako and Lucy walked out, where the villagers where staring at them. "If anyone comes, I'll need you to keep me a secret. No one can know I'm here." Lucy said. "I want to help you." "She'll stay with us. If a wizard breaks the curse, then she gets the gold key. She'll be helping them." Mako said. The villagers nodded. "Great, is there a place I can sleep? I'd like to stay here so I'm ready when the wizards do come. If that's okay." Lucy asked. Mako nodded, taking her to a tent. "Thank you. They come in two days." Lucy said. Mako nodded, leaving her to sleep.

It was two days later. Lucy had spent her time helping the villagers with work around the village like cleaning and gardening. "Cheif!" A guard called. "Two people are coming with an animal or something!" Lucy nodded to Mako, then put on her cloak. She stayed in the back of the villagers. "We're from Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled. Lucy closed her eyes. _Here they come. I've already gotten too close to them. I have to stay further from them._ Lucy thought.

Lucy watched Natsu, Gray, and Happy come in. An image of her with them popped up. She closed her eyes and looked down. _I'm not part of Fairy Tail. I'm not part of Fairy Tail. I'm not part of Fairy Tail. I'm not part of Fairy Tail. I don't love Natsu. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me!_ Lucy repeated in her mind. She looked at Natsu. _I'm sorry I did this to you. After I go through everything, I'll fix this._ "Natsu." Lucy whispered. A tear fell to the ground, then she packed her things.

"Natsu." Natsu looked up, surprised. He heard a tear hit the ground. _That girl, she said my name. She calls me Salamander, though. Why's she crying? How does she know so much about me?_ Natsu grabbed his head and groaned, following Gray and Happy to their tent. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu shrugged. "I can't stop thinking about that girl. The one who got us out of Erigor's wind barrier." He said. "Is it possible that our dense Natsu has fallen in love?" Gray teased. "How can I love someone I don't know?" Natsu asked.

As Natsu lay in bed, he wondered about what Gray said. _"... Natsu has fallen in love?" I know he was trying to pick a fight, but I have to wonder. I feel like I know that girl, maybe I did love her._ Natsu thought. _Did I know her in a past life or something? Maybe I knew her when I was with Igneel?_ Natsu opened his eyes. _Why do you know me? Why can't I stop thinking about you?_ Natsu closed his eyes again and forced himself to sleep.

 ** _Natsu was sitting on the ground. Bora was riding his fire away. "What's that guy's damage?" Natsu asked. "He really is a piece of work, huh?" A girl said behind him. They turned around, but her face was blurry. "Thanks for all you did." She smiled. "I'm ****." She said. She bought Natsu and Happy lunch._** Natsu sat up, panting, the moon was still up. _That girl, the money. She bought us lunch in my dream. The mysterious girl sent money for lunch signed 'A Friend'. The both felt real, though. What's her name?_ Natsu wondered. He looked at the moon. _One things for sure. I know that girl, some how._


	9. Stronger Than Before

Lucy woke up on the beach. Her things were packed, laying next to her. _That's right. I left because Natsu has my scent._ She thought. Lucy stood up and headed to the moon temple. _Natsu and Gray will be here in a few minutes. Just have to hide near Deliora._ Lucy thought. She went down the tunnel, then came to Deliora, still frozen by Ur. "Thank you, Ur, for helping Gray." Lucy whispered. She felt dust on her cheek. _They're coming._

Natsu, Gray, and Happy fell on the ground in a pile. Lucy watched them stare at Deliora. Lucy listened to Gray's story all over again. _In a few minutes, Toby and Yura will come. When was the last time I saw them?_ Lucy wondered. _I think it was at the Grand Magic Games, after Eclipse._ She watched Natsu stand up. "Someone's here." He said. _Doesn't he mean coming? Toby and Yuka are coming, unless he knows I'm here._ Lucy paniced. _Oh no._ When she heard Toby and Yuka talking, she relaxed.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy hid. Lucy waited until Toby and Yuka had left to pull out her keys. "Open, Gate of the Harpist! Lyra!" Lucy whispered. Lyra appeared, smiling. Before Lyra could say anything, Lucy put a hand on her mouth. "Quietly, I want you to go over there. Play them a relaxing song. Don't say my name or let them know I'm here." Lucy said. Lyra nodded, tiptoing to Natsu and the others. "Wait here until the moon comes out." Gray was saying. Natsu objected. "No way. Let's take them down."

After arguing for a while, Natsu gave up and went to sleep. Lucy sighed. "At least now I'm less likely to be spotted." Lucy mumbled. Lyra came out and smiled at them. "Hello, there." She greeted. "Who are you?" Gray asked, getting in a fighting stance. "I'm Lyra. My key holder sent me to relax you so you're ready for whatever comes next." Lyra explained. "I'm here to play you a song." She sat down and got her harp. Lucy closed her eyes.

"A word just born, a word fading away. A word that lives strong, within you. The time that leaves you stopped, becomes your courage." Lyra sung. _I'm sorry, Gray. He's gonna cry._ Lucy thought. "You're now so strong! Never hesitate! Remember those long-ago words, and believe!" Lyra's song ended. "Gray?" Happy asked. "What?" Gray quickly wiped away tears. "You were crying." Happy said. "Gray cried!" "I did not cry!" Gray yelled. Lyra nodded. She played a happier song quietly.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were all sleeping. Lyra had disappeared while Gray stared at Deliora, remembering Ur. Suddenly, the temple started shaking. Natsu shot up. "Is it night?" He asked. Lucy watched them silently. Natsu, Happy, and Gray ran to the top of the hill. They hid behind a rock and Lucy hid behind them. She wrote on a piece of paper she always had. Then, she sent it to Gray and ran down hill. The airplane hit him in the back of the head.

Gray jumped and turned around. He saw the airplane and looked around, but no one was there. "What's it saw?" Natsu whispered. "'This is called Moon Drip. It's a special spell that can undo any magic, including Iced Shell. It will free Deliora. -A Friend'. Free Deliora?" Everyone stared at the people. Natsu was about to jump out when Gray stopped him. "Someone's coming." Happy said. Lyon walked past them. Lucy hid behind them again.

Lucy shivered when Sharry walked up. _I still dislike that woman, even though she doesn't know me yet._ Lucy thought. _Here it comes._ Lucy watched Lyon order the elimination of the village, then Natsu jump out to get their attention. Lucy snuck forward. _Natsu's gonna get stuck inside ice, then Happy and I escape._ She got closer. Natsu ran forward. Lucy ran and grabbed Happy. "Fly us to the village, cat!" She ordered and they were off.

Lucy watched Gray send Natsu down the hill, then fight Lyon. "Why're you here?" Happy asked as they got closer to the village. "I'm here to help. That's all you need to know." Lucy said. Happy nodded and they landed in the middle of the village. "People are coming to attack your village." Lucy said, landing. "They caused the curse, now they're after you." Happy nodded. "Girl, we could capture them and question them." He said. Lucy nodded.

"Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace! Virgo!" Lucy chanted. Virgo appeared, again. "Virgo, I want you to make a hole for the villagers to hide in. Not too deep, so they can run when the coast is clear. They all need to fit." Lucy said. Virgo nodded. "Where, princess?" Virgo asked. "In the middle of the village." She ordered. Then, Lucy got all the villagers out of their houses. "Something's coming!" A guard yelled. Lucy nodded, turning away. "Open the gate!" She told them. "Miss, you're so relaxed. What if it's them?" Happy asked.

Lucy didn't even look at Happy. She closed her eyes. "That's because it's not them. It's Salamander. He's coming back with Fullbuster." She said. "How do you know?" Happy asked. Lucy pointed to the opening gates. "See for yourself." Natsu came running in. "Close the gates!" Lucy ordered. Natsu's ice melted away. "When'd she get here?" Natsu asked. Happy shrugged. "Everyone, in the hole!" Lucy ordered and started helping villagers into it. "Here they come." Lucy said, looking at the sky as the last of the villagers got in the hole. Natsu followed Lucy's gaze.

"It's a flying rat!" Happy yelled. Lucy watched as a drop of jelly fell. It headed straight for Happy. Lucy ran and pushed Happy out of the way, but tripped and fell. She stared at the jelly, eyes wide. "Look out!" Natsu yelled. He pulled Lucy on to him, out of the way. The drop killed the grass on the spot. Lucy looked at Natsu, who was beneith her. She blushed, then realised her hood was off. Natsu looked at her just as she got up and pulled her hood up. All he saw was her blonde hair. _The girl in my dream._

"Why would you save a stranger?" Lucy asked. "You did the same for Happy, and the villagers." Natsu grinned. "I guess." She said, looking up. "Salamander, the jelly!" Lucy yelled, pointing up. Natsu nodded, Happy flying him higher. When he hit it with his fire, it scattered. "Headman!" A villager yelled. "Relax." Lucy said. "He's fine." "How can you say that? The acid jelly destroied everything. It killed Headman!" He objected. Lucy shook her head and pointed to Virgo, who was holding Moka.

"Bobo's grave..." Moka said. Yuka kicked it down. They appeared out of the steam. Moka tried to attack them, yelling "Bobo's grave." Lucy sighed and looked down. _I wish I could tell him Bobo's fine, but I can't say anything. Not until Erza breaks the moon drip crystal._ Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the sky. _It's almost sunrise. Erza will be here soon!_ "Take Fullbuster and get out of here." Lucy ordered. The villagers nodded, taking Gray with them. "Angelica!" Sherry called.

When they looked back, Lucy was gone. Lucy rolled her eyes and tickled Angelica's foot, causing her tail to stop. They fell. "Hey!" Natsu yelled. "I wonder if she's okay?" "I'll go check on her and be back!" Happy yelled, flying away. "Yeah! Go do that!" Natsu yelled, then started fighting Yuka. Lucy rubbed her head. "Ow, that fall still hurts." She mumbled. "That was some stunt you just pulled... young lady!" Sherry cried. "Yeah, yeah. Don't care. You won't forgive me. That Reitei-guy'll never love you. Yada, yada. Can we fight now?" Lucy mocked.

"Wood doll!" Sherry chanted. Lucy dodged and attack, then pulled out her key. _I hate this part._ "Open, Gate of the Golden Bovine Palace! Taurus!" Lucy chanted. Taurus attacked Sherry's doll. Then, Sherry took control of him. He attacked Lucy. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, so... Force Closure!" Taurus disappeared and Lucy pulled out her whip. "Let's play." Lucy smirked. "Open, Gate of Cansis Minor! Plue!" Lucy chanted. Sherry took control.

Plue turned back and attacked Lucy. She chuckled and whipped Sherry, sending Plue away. "You fell for it." "Rock doll!" Sherry chanted. Lucy dodged an attack and ran for the ocean. _I could summon Loke, and have him break it, but she'd take it over. He'd attack me, besides, I didn't have him yet. I hope Aquarius would still attack me._ Lucy thought, jumping into the water. _Who am I kidding? Aquarius will always attack me._ Lucy smirked.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy chanted. Aquarius appeared. "Aquarius, please get her without giving me lip." Lucy said. "Tsk, you can't tell me what to do just because I'm back." Aquarius crossed her arms. "Stop complaining, you get to it." Lucy ordered. "This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius said. "I told you. I'd have one if not for... you know what, this is not the time. Aquarius, attack." Lucy ordered.

Sherry took control of Aquarius. "Now you can't use her. You might as well send her back." Sherry laughed. "No way. Aquarius will always help me." Lucy said. Sherry frowned. "Aquarius, attack that girl!" "I do that everyday!" Aquarius yelled. Lucy held her breath and closed her eyes. Sherry was hit and both hit the shore. Lucy stood up, a little dizzy. _The sun's up. Erza will be here any minute._ Lucy found Sherry. "I can't believe you tricked me again."

Lucy grabbed her head to stop the spinning. _It worked. I can see._ Lucy walked over to Sherry and hit her head, knocking her down. "I... lost?" She mumbled. Lucy ignored her death speech. "You're not dying." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Angelica... avenge me..." Sherry said before falling to the ground. Lucy looked at the sky as Angelica jumped to Lucy. Her knees gave way and she fell. _Come on, Erza. This is your que._ Lucy thought. Right on que, Erza took out the giant green rat.

Lucy wobbled up. "Thanks." She smiled. Erza stared at her. "You're very pretty. If I wasn't on a mission of my own, I'd like to get to know you." She said. Lucy blushed a little, then realized her hood was down. She pulled it up and calmed down. "That's very kind of you, Titania, but if I wanted people to know me, I wouldn't sign my letters 'a friend'." Lucy said. "I suggest you forget seeing me." Lucy turned and looked at the sky. "Here he comes." She said. Erza followed her gaze as Happy flew up.

"Hey, miss. You're okay." Happy smiled. Lucy nodded. "But you're not." She stepped to the side, exposing Erza. Happy turned and tried to fly away, but Erza grabbed his tail. "Shall we go find Fullbuster and Salamander?" Lucy asked, turning away. She lead Erza and Happy, now tied up, to the village's storage space. They waited in a tent until Gray came in. Happy sat next to Erza, still tied up, while Lucy sat in the back. Lucy watched them argue until Gray left and Erza untied Happy.


	10. Saving A Stranger

Lucy followed Erza, Gray, and Happy to the temple. She listened to Gray's story again, remembering how shocked she was before. Soon, they were surrounded by Lyon's followers. "Fullbuster, go ahead. Me and Titania will take care of them." Lucy said. Gray nodded and ran ahead. As Lucy fought, she remembered what happened. _Gray and Lyon will fight. Then, Deliora will be freed. Deliora will break and we'll go back to the village. Then, I'll get my key. Saggitarius, here I come._

Lucy continued to fight with Erza until the last was down. "We need to help deal with that demon." Lucy said. Erza nodded. They ran up the stairs until they came to the thin ray of moon drip. _I forgot we needed to go to the roof to stop Toby._ Lucy thought. "Someone's still preforming the cerimony." Lucy said. "Let's go to the roof." Erza said. She ran ahead, followed by Lucy and Happy. When they reached the top, Lucy listened to Deliora's cry. "He's free." Lucy mumbled. _Now just break the curse and get Sagittarius._ She thought.

Erza talked to Toby as Lucy left. She went into the forest, but stopped. "I know you're there." She said. "You can come out now." Happy walked out of a bush, head hung. "Why are you leaving now? You helped us so far, and now Deliora's free." Happy said. Lucy nodded. "But Deliora's already dead. He crumbled a few minutes ago. I'm not needed here." "Why are you following us? You're always there, helping us." Happy asked. Lucy looked at the sky. "I'm after that key. Following you will get me more."

Happy's eyes widened. "So, you're helping us to become stronger?" He asked. Lucy hesitated, then nodded. "We're just a tool to you? You didn't care if we lived or died?" Happy asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm using you to get stronger. I need you alive to get keys!" Lucy said quickly. Happy turned around and walked away. "Oh." Lucy heard him say. When he was gone, Lucy broke down. _T-that's not what I mean. You have to stay away from me._ "I'm dangerous." Lucy mumbled. "So, to keep you safe, I'll become cold and distant. I won't let you die again."

Lucy walked to the village. The sun had already started going down and it was night when Lucy reached the village. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy arrived an hour later. Lucy watched Erza and Natsu break the membrane, but noticed Happy eyeing her. Bobo showed up later. "I told you they'd help." Lucy smiled at him when they were alone. Bobo nodded, then went back to party. In the morning, Moka gave Lucy the key. "Thank you." She smiled, then summoned him. "I assume we have the same contract." "Of course." He said, then disappeared.

Lucy hid on Erza's new pirate ship. _What happened was Natsu and the others came back and the guild was destroyed by Gajeel. If that didn't happen, Gajeel and Juvia might not join. Though, it happened because I joined. I hope it happened._ After Natsu and the others got off, Lucy followed them to Fairy Tail. _It's strange to wish Fairy Tail is broken when I went back in time to fix it._ Lucy thought, then chuckled. She climbed a building and jumped the roofs to Fairy Tail. She sighed in relief. It had iron bars run through the entire building.

Lucy watched Fairy Tail's reaction. _I'm sorry. Especially to you, Levy, Jet, and Droy._ She sighed. The next day, after Levy and the boys were found, Lucy stayed at the hospital. _I'm sorry to do this to you again, but you'll find Gajeel. If you hadn't died, you guys would've been together._ "It's all my fault." Lucy mumbled, then she got up. _Juvia will get me soon._ Lucy thought. She squeezed Levy's hand, then left. When she reached the road, she set her keys down before it started raining.

"Steady and gentle." Juvia said. "Juvia is the rain woman." Lucy nodded. "Nice to meet you." "Good bye." Juvia said, walking away. "Non, non, non. Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non." Sol said. "That was three, three, and seven nons." "Oh, just great. Another Phantom creep. I assume you're two of the Elemental 4?" Lucy said. "Juvia of the Great Sea. Sol of the Great Earth." Sol and Juvia looked at her. Lucy turned away. "Good bye." Then, Lucy was in Juvia's water lock and everything blacked. _I hope Natsu comes._ Lucy thought.

Natsu and the others were retreating. Natsu glared at Gajeel when a bigger man appeared. "So did they get that girl helping Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asked. The man nodded. "She was wearing a cloak when Juvia and Monsieur Sol found her. They bearly recognized her." "What?" Natsu yelled. "We'll have our turn, Salamander." Gajeel smirked. Then he and the bigger man disappeared. "Girl with the cloak? Helping Fairy Tail? That girl!" Natsu yelled. "What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked. "They got that mysterious girl." Natsu said. "We have to save her."

Lucy woke up in the cell Jose had put her in once before. Her cloak was missing. "Oh, no! Natsu's supposed to save me from here. He'll see his, I mean, my scarf." Lucy said. Jose opened the door. "Ah! Awake are you? Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, what now?" She asked, stalling for Natsu. "Is this a kidnapping? Am I a hostage?" Jose shook his head. "Of course not. We were hired to get you by your very own father." "Really?" Lucy faked surprise. "Doesn't seem like something he'd do. Why attack Fairy Tail, though?" She asked. For once, Lucy was confused. _I'm not a member._

"Rumors were spread about a blonde beauty helping Fairy Tail. Of course, after investigating, we learned it was you." Jose chuckled. "Anyways, where's my cloak?" Lucy asked. "Juvia and Monsieur Sol took care of it." Jose said. "Can I have it back? I feel better with it." Lucy looked down. _It's not me who wears the cloak. The old Lucy would never wear that, never be cold and distant. She'd break down and get another chance with Natsu._ Jose nodded, hooking the cloak around her neck. _I think enough time has past. I just hope Natsu came, for a stranger._

Lucy looked up at Jose, who smirked, going on about Lucy behaving and turning from "prisoner" to "guest". Lucy nodded, acting like she was listening. _Here goes nothing._ "Yeah, yeah. Now, about the bathroom." Lucy said. "Ha! Ha! I never thought you'd use that. There's a bucket right there." Jose pointed and laughed. "R-really? If I have to." Lucy stood up and fiddled with her shorts until Jose turned around. She kicked between his legs and ran to the door. _Natsu, please be there. I still trust you._

Lucy looked at Jose, then went backward. _Natsu. Please. I still have spirits to save. I still need to help you. Natsu!_ She mentally called. She looked at the fast approching ground, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she hit something on her side. _Natsu._ They crashed into the wall. Lucy quickly got up, hoping he hadn't seen her face. She turned around. "Thank you. Could you untie this?" Natsu nodded. When her hands were free, she put her hood up. "You helped a stranger again. Why?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her, surprised. "Well, first. You've helped us many times. With your letters, you magic. Second, if I can save someone, I'm gonna do it." Lucy looked at him. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him, tears flowing down her face. "Thank you." She whispered. She pulled back and wiped her tears. Then she noticed Happy. He was staring at her, almost asking her to explain. "Okay, now that we're here, let's storm the place." Natsu punched his palm. "Natsu, we should go back to Fairy Tail." Happy argued.

"What? But, this is their headquarters, right?" Natsu said. "Erza told us to retreat." Happy said. "What? Are you afraid? I'm not the least bit afraid of them!" "Even Master's badly wounded!" "And I'm going to get revenge for that!" "You, alone, against all them? Not a chance!" "What'd you say?" "I said 'Not a chance!'" "Now you said it twice!" Lucy listened to them argue. Last time, this argument made her feel guilty. This time it got her excited to get this over with. "Come on!" She grabbed Natsu's scarf and Happy's wings.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Natsu yelled. Lucy let go of Happy. "We're going back to Fairy Tail. You guildmates are hurt, too. Don't you think they want revenge, too?" She asked. Natsu looked down and Lucy continued to walk. "Don't worry. They started something they can't back out of." Natsu nodded. "Yeah, okay." Lucy let him go and he walked normal. "I'm sorry. They're after me and you all got caught up in it because I was helping you." Lucy said. "Forget it. They've been wanting to attack us for a while. At least we can fight back without getting in trouble." Natsu smiled. Lucy nodded.

For the first time in the new time-line, Lucy walked into Fairy Tail. Everyone was too busy to really notice her, but she did get a few curious glances every now and then. "So, Phantom's after you?" Gray asked. "Why?" Lucy sighed, resting her head on her hand. "My father hired them to bring me back. Probably to give me to some creep to get more money." Gray stared at her. Lucy checked her hood again. "Do you have something against us seeing your face?" Natsu asked. _I need to know if you're the girl from my dreams._ Natsu thought.

Lucy nodded. "I feel better wearing my hood." She watched Laxus and Mira talk on the lacrima. _Don't worry, Mira. Laxus will shape up when Natsu beats him._ Lucy felt the guild shake. Everyone ran outside. _Phantom Lord._ Lucy listened to Jose ask for her. They fired jupiter and Erza was down. "I want that girl and I want her now!" Jose yelled. "Don't give us that crap!" "We'd never hand her over to you!" Alzack and Bisca yelled. _Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail. Helping friends and strangers alike._


	11. Happy's Getting Closer

Lucy slowly backed away from the front line. Mira grabbed her hand. "Come with me." She said. "I have to stay. Believe me, it's the best idea." _Last time, you tried to impersonate me, I'll be more help here._ Lucy looked around and spotted Loke. He nodded at her and she sighed. "Where?" "We have a safe house. This is Reedus, he'll go with you." Mira explained. Lucy nodded. _But Gajeel will come, and it's gonna hurt. At least I still have Saggitarius._ Lucy sighed. "Let's go." Reedus made a carage.

"Wait!" Mira called. Lucy turned around. Before Lucy could move, Mira pulled down her hood and pulled off her cape. "Hey!" "I'm sorry." Mira said, turning into Lucy. "I'm going to help my friends." Lucy sighed and nodded. _If Mira turns to me without my cloak, the other's will see my face and I don't want that. But, now the scarf Natsu gave me is exposed. I need a new cloak._ "Good luck." Lucy hopped into the carage and held the scarf. She was about to take it off, but froze. _I... I can't. I can't take it off._

Lucy sighed. Then she got an idea. "Reedus, could you make me another cape?" Reedus nodded, painting the same on. It came out and Lucy put it on emediately. "Thanks." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. _Gajeel's probably coming right now. He'll be here soon._ Lucy sighed. _Sorry, Reedus._ Lucy followed him in. _Mira, is she caught yet?_ When the door closed, Lucy tensed up. She sat down, trying to relax. Reedus started painting her. Lucy held her scarf. _Natsu._

After a few minutes, people started banging on the door. "Oh, no!" Lucy and Reedus jumped up. _Maybe if I leave, they'll follow me and leave Reedus._ Lucy backed away and turned to run when Gajeel came from the roof. Dust fell toward Lucy. _I don't have my keys. I'm powerless. I hope I can handle this again._ Lucy backed away when the door bust open. "Leave Reedus alone!" Lucy yelled. She turned to Gajeel. "You got me, let's go." She said. Gajeel smirked. Lucy turned back to Reedus, but he was on the ground being beat by Phantom members. "Reed-" Lucy felt Gajeel's fist and she was out.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. Gajeel was using his iron bars to hold Lucy to the wall. "Well, this is boring. I need some entertainment." Gajeel was yelling to the other members. "Glad to help 'entertain' you." Lucy said. "Hey, you're awake." Gajeel laughed. "All of Fairy Tail heard your screams when you were asleep." Lucy's eyes widened. _I thought I was awake when Jose put me on the microphone._ "I wonder how loud your screams will be now that you're awake." Lucy shivered as Gajeel laughed. _This sucks._

Lucy sat still as Gajeel threw the nineth dagger. Each one she knew would miss, so she was perfectly calm. She felt one fly next to her ear. "What, no flinching? No shriek? You're no fun. Guess I'll have to change tactics." Lucy's eyes widened as he threw one straight for her stomach. _Wait, is Natsu ready? Is he coming yet? Natsu?_ Lucy squeezed her eyes shut when she heard a fire crackling and someone bust through the floor. _Natsu._ Lucy sighed in relief and opened her eyes. "Cat, Help!" Lucy called to Happy. He flew up and grabbed the bar on her wrist.

"Why would I help you now? You're just using us for power." Happy said. Lucy nodded. "Yes, but if I'm not free to help, Salamander will have his last fight today. Think about this." She said. "The floor, the walls, the ceiling. It's all iron. When Gajeel and Salamander are tired and out of breath, Gajeel can eat and be fine, but there's no fire around here." Happy's eyes widened, then he nodded, releasing her. "How can you help?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded to the fight, pulling her hood up. "Watch."

After a while, both Natsu and Gajeel were panting. "What are you waiting for?" Happy asked. Gajeel started eating the floor. "Hey!" Natsu yelled. After a moment, Natsu was being beaten. "Do something!" Happy yelled. Then, he started crying. "Help him!" "I only have on shot at this." Lucy explained. _Although, Saggitarius never misses._ "I have to wait for the right moment." She watched the fight get closer and closer to the equiptment. "Now!" Lucy yelled. "Open, Gate of the Man-Horse Palace!" Lucy chanted. "Saggitarius!"

Happy watched Saggitarius appear. Everything slowed down. Gajeel picked Natsu up by his scarf. "Set fire to the equiptment!" Lucy ordered. Saggitarius shot between Gajeel and Natsu. The electisity threw them back. Natsu grinned. "Thanks." Lucy nodded, sending Saggitarius back. "That was the spirit I got on Galuna." She said. Happy stared at her. _She got more power and used it to help us._ Happy thought. _She's... always helping us._ He watched Natsu win the fight.

Lucy closed her eyes. _I brought this the first time, and now again. But at least this thing I brought didn't kill the entire guild. I will stop the dark guilds so Fairy Tail can live longer, help more people, save more lives. It was... my fault. I... I caused them to die. I wish they'd just handed me over._ Lucy felt tears flowing down her face, then a warm, inviting light. _Fairy Law._ Lucy climbed down, until she slipped and Happy flew her down. Lucy walked into an alley and got her keys from Loke.

* * *

Lucy looked at the home she had left twice before, the first time running away, then staying with Fairy Tail. Lucy sighed and walked forward. Spetto was sweeping the path when Lucy came up. "Who're you?" Spetto paniced. Lucy pulled her hood down. "It... it... it... it... It's the young mistress!" Spetto yelled. Lucy was serounded by people until a servant came to get her. A maid pushed her away to change her clothes. Lucy was in the same pink dress as before, but kept her scarf on, refusing to take it off.

"Excuse me... Father." Lucy knocked. She opened the door and walked in. "It's about time you were back. Lucy." Jude said, sternly. "I humbly apologize for leaving like I did. I regret my actions." Lucy bowed, trying to remember what she said the first time. "You made a wise decision coming back." Jude said. Lucy listened to him talk about destroying Fairy Tail and Lucy getting wiser. Lucy started listening when he talked about her arranged marrage.

 _He's so old fassioned. A son being the heir? Like I can control the gender of my first child._ Lucy internally laughed, keeping a straight face on the outside. "That concludes our discussion. You may now return to your room." Jude said, looking out the window. "Father, I'm not going back to my room, let alone staying here." Lucy said. Jude turned around in surprise. "I do regret just leaving, because all I was doing was ignoring my problem."

Jude was completely turned around now. "I'm leaving again. But this time, you won't come after me. You'll leave me alone and let me live my own life because you can't control me forever!" Lucy yelled. "You hurt innocent people for no reason but to bring me back!" Jude's eyes widened. "I cannot forgive you for doing that, so I'm leaving again. I'm not a pawn to be married off for a company, I'm a person. Mother would've been ashamed of you for this, but I know Mama would want me to be free and live my own life!"

Lucy paused, wondering if she'd gone too far, but took a deep breath. She turned around, but stopped at the door. "I never needed fancy dresses or a big house or a lot of money. I wanted a father to be there for me. But everyone changes, so I'm changing now. I'll miss Spetto, and Old Man Bero, and Ribbon, and Aed. I'll miss them all, but I chose my path." Lucy closed her eyes. _I'll see him one more time, then disappear for 7 years, but I can't stay._ "Good bye, Father." Lucy said and left.

* * *

Lucy was watching Fairy Tail again from the roof acrossed the street. She watched Laxus and Erza argue and Laxus threaten everyone. Then, she followed her old team to a dark guild, then to the spa. _This is where Loke started opening up to me. I'll need to get the team to that one place, other wise Jellal won't be defeated. Poor Jellal._ Lucy thought. She was walking around when the two creeps showed up. _Uh, oh. Loke was still dying at this time._ Lucy couldn't move. _Loke!_ Loke and he took care of the guys. Lucy sighed in relief. "Glad you came." She said.

"Good. Now I can buy the tickets for that resort. Remember this place?" Lucy smiled at Loke. He smiled and nodded. He had already turned the guys in and got some money. "This is when we actually got to know each other." "I don't know. I think I knew you pretty well. You're Fairy Tail's cheesey playboy. Pick up girls, leave them behind." Lucy giggled. "Ouch." Loke pretended to be affended. "That hurts, Lucy." Lucy laughed. "Loke, you know her?" A voice asked. Lucy and Loke froze. "And what are you wearing?" Lucy turned. _He followed me last time. He found me this time. Oh no! What'll I do?_

Happy was standing on the path, arms crossed. "Lucy, hm?" He asked. Lucy sighed. "Hey, Loke. You want to go out to that one place?" Loke nodded. "Are you ignoring me?" Happy yelled. Lucy shook her head and picked him up. "No, you're coming, too." Happy looked at her suspiciously, but nodded. "I have to explain some things to you." Lucy said. Then her, Loke, and Happy went to the restraunt. "Happy, everything I tell you, you have to keep a secret." Lucy said. "Even my name." Happy nodded.

"My name is Lucy. I know Loke because he's a celestial spirit. Leo of the Lion Palace. He was stuck in the human world until I saved him." Lucy explained. "For that, I decided I'd spend my life helping her." Loke put in. Lucy handed Happy a drink. "Okay. So, you now Loke because he's one of those keys." He asked. Lucy nodded. "And you're helping Fairy Tail to get more keys." She nodded again. "Okay, but one question. At Galuna, when I was walking away, you said you were dangerous. Why?" Happy asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

 _Galuna?_ Lucy remembered. _'"I'm dangerous. So, to keep you safe, I'll become cold and distant. I won't let you die again."'_ Happy stared at her reaction. _He heard that. H-he heard that. I can't tell him. I must stay hidden._ "H-how much did you hear?" Lucy studdered. She tried to calm down but couldn't. _If he finds out, he won't leave me alone._ Lucy's eyes stayed wide. "Everything. You're dangerous, to keep us safe, you'll push us away. But, what I'm most curious about is when you said you won't let us die again." Happy said. Lucy stood up.

Happy watched her, surprised. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. "Force closure!" Lucy said, sending Loke away. "What!" Happy exclaimed. When he looked back at her, there were tears threatening to fall. Happy calmed down. "Happy, listen to me very carefully. Something bad happened, so I'm here to fix it. Stay away from me. Unless you want Natsu, Gray, everyone to die, stay away from me." Lucy turned and walked away. "Is that a threat?" Happy asked. "Nothing will stop Fairy Tail." _I only wish that was true._ Lucy sighed. "It's a warning." Then, she left.

* * *

 _I hope Happy leaves me alone now._ Lucy thought, writing a letter. Then, she slipped the three tickets in it and flew it to Erza. "Oh, what's this?" She opened it and smiled. "Gray, Natsu, Happy! Get over here!" Erza ran to her. She handed them the tickets. "It said 'Thanks for your help. Enjoy -A Friend'. Go hurry up and pack!" "Aye!" The two boys yelled. Happy stood there, thinking about yesterday. _She said she was dangerous, then gives us tickets to this resort. What's so dangerous about her?_ Happy wondered.

Lucy followed them onto the train. "You know, I'm starting to like this girl more and more." Gray said. Lucy sat on the other side of the booth. "Indeed." Erza agreed, knocking Natsu out. "She's a nice girl." "I don't know. We don't know a thing about her, other than she uses magic and her father has a lot of money." Happy said. "No one's even seen her face." "I have." Erza said. "She's a very attractive young girl, about our age, but likes to keep her distance." Happy stared at Erza. _She's dangerous. She said she'd be the end of Fairy Tail, but she seems kind and friendly. Why would she kill us?_


	12. Tower of Heven

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were in the cassino. Erza was playing cards, Happy and Natsu were at a lottery machine, and Gray was getting a drink when Juvia appeared. Lucy slowly approached Erza. "You're good at this." Lucy said, sitting next to Erza. "Oh, hello, Friend." Lucy nodded. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. Also, tell you that Loke is now with me." Lucy said. "What?" Erza stared at her. Lucy held up Loke's key. "Loke, or Leo of the Lion Palace. Banished from the Celestial World. I got him back in before he died. Now he's one of my spirit's."

Erza revealed her hand, still looking at Lucy as she put away her key. _I'm sorry about this, Erza. I remember all too well how much this pained you, but Jellal must be dealt with._ Lucy thought as Sho switched with the dealer, giving Erza the cards D-E-A-T-H. Erza's eyes widened. Then, the lights went out. "Are you all right, Titania?" Lucy asked. When the lights came back on, Everyone was gone, stuck in the cards. Lucy was relieved that she was not stuck in a card. Millianna tied Lucy up. Wally showed up, too.

Wally shot Erza, knocking her out. Then, they all left. "Excuse me. Man with the pocket knife?" Lucy got his attention. "Could you try to cut the rope?" The man nodded and Lucy rolled over. When she was free, she kissed the man's card. "I'll get you all out, I promise." Lucy said, running to Gray. When she found the ice-make Gray, she ignored it and went to Juvia. "Juvia, get Gray out of you, we need to get Titania." Juvia sat up, Gray falling out. "Gray, they took Titania and the cat. Let's get Salamander and go." Lucy ran over to Natsu. _This had to happen, Erza._

When they reached the island, Lucy pulled Juvia aside. "Go underwater. See if there's a tunnel or something to get in." Lucy said. Juvia stared at her. She looked at her closely, then pulled down Lucy's hood. Juvia gasped. "Your L-" "Losing time." Lucy covered her mouth to stop her from screaming her name. "For Gray." Lucy hissed. Hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes as she dived. When she returned, she nodded to Lucy. "You were right. There's a passage underwater we can use to get in, if you can hold your breath for 10 minutes." "10 minutes, no problem." Natsu said. "Sure." Gray said. "No one can." Lucy sighed.

When they came above water, they were ambushed. Lucy summoned Cancer to fight with the others and they won quickly. Lucy asked Cancer for some clothes and a cloak, then changed. She wore the same outfit with her hair down and her skirt was shorter with tights under it. She put on her hood and walked with the others. They all turned when more people came, but were taken down by Erza. "Erza!" Gray yelled. "Go home." Erza ordered. "No way! They kidnapped Happy!" Natsu yelled

Lucy watched them argue until Natsu ran off to find Happy. Gray and Erza then argued about them going home until Erza turned around, tears threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them away. Lucy looked down in shame. _I wish this was one thing I could change, but Jellal becomes a future alley after he's beaten._ When Lucy started listening to Erza again she was telling them her past. "I started a revolt. We fought for freedom... we stood up and fought to save Jellal."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to ignore Erza's sad story, her watery eyes, her breaking voice. _W-what'll happen next?_ Lucy tried to remember. _I will go with Juvia and that weird guy from that dark guild, uh... one of the Death's Head Caucus will attack. I hope I can still do a Unison Raid with her. After that, I'm useless. I didn't do anything to help. Was I, am I, always so we-_ "Sis... that story you just told... what do you mean by it?" Sho walked in. Lucy closed her eyes as Sho ranted. "Jellal... told you?" Gray asked.

"Do you think the girl you used to know could ever do something like that?" Lucy asked. Sho's eyes widened. He yelled at them. _Poor Sho, but I know he's a good guy. After all, he tried to protect Erza and was one of her friends._ Lucy slightly smiled. _Same with Gajeel, Millianna, Ultear and Merudy, and Jellal._ Simon walked in. _Alright, now we need to split up._ Lucy watched Sho trap Erza in a card, then run after Jellal. "Sho!" Simon called. "We need to split up. Juvia, Gray, and I will go after Salamander. Simon, go after Sho and Titania." Lucy said. Everyone nodded.

Lucy watched Gray run off. _He'll help Erza._ "Juvia, I want you to keep my name a secret." Lucy said, now that they were alone. "I want Fairy Tail to know as little about me as possible, especially my name." _They already know too much, and we still have to fight the Oracion Seis, go to Edolas, go through the S-Class trials, and play the Grand Magic Games. Not to mention Tartaros. Aquarius._ "Why?" Juvia asked. Lucy turned and glared at Juvia. Juvia shivered a little. "If you join Fairy Tail, I want you to forget everything you know about me, and don't tell anyone."

Lucy calmed herself down and sighed. "I like Fairy Tail, I know you do, too. That's why I'm helping them. But in a few years, something dangerous will come, and if Fairy Tail knew me..." Lucy trailed off as a guitar started playing. "Get ready to fight." Lucy said, covering her ears. Vidaldus came up. He attacked them with his hair. Lucy dodged as they went through Juvia. "Water lock!" She chanted. The water was absorbed into his hair. _Here it comes._ Vidaldus told them they were cute.

"But. Which. One. Shall. I. Send. To. The. De-vil. It's. Going. To. Be... You!" He pointed to Juvia, then played the song that transformed her. Juvia attacked Lucy, ripping her cloak, then her shirt. Lucy pulled the cloth she was using as a belt and tied it around herself. Then, Juvia threw Lucy by her hair. "Juvia, Fairy Tail wizards don't attack people on their-" Juvia attacked Lucy, locking her in her body. "-bide." " _Juvia doesn't want to do this._ " Juvia's voice said. _That's right. I'm in her body so I can hear her._

" _Juvia doesn't want to hurt you or her friends. They care about their fellow members. They have fun together. It's so warm... that even when it's raining, as long as you're in the guild, you feel the sun is shining._ " Juvia said. _Juvia understands exactly what Fairy Tail is._ Lucy thought. _I feel it. The same way I felt the first time._ " _It's true. Juvia brings unhappiness!_ " Juvia cried. Lucy was thrown onto the floor. "Anyone who cries for their comrades... is welcome in Fairy Tail." She said, struggling up. Lucy felt tears in her eyes. Juvia's eyes widened, tears in them. "You're a good person, Juvia! Fairy Tail would welcome you!"

Juvia attacked Lucy again. Lucy pulled out her key and put it in Juvia. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy chanted. Aquarius attacked everyone. Vidaldus absorbed the water into his hair. "Juvia!" Lucy called, holding her hand out. "Lucy!" Juvia took her hand and it started glowing. More water was sent to Vidaldus. Everyone fell to the ground. Vidaldus was bald. The Unison Raid was stronger this time, but it took all of Lucy's magic again. "We did it." Lucy smiled, standing up. Aquarius got in Lucy's face. "I don't like the way you summoned me." She hissed. "Sorry." Lucy said.

Lucy fell to her knees. _I really need to rest._ She thought, closing her eyes. _No! I can't. I'm exposed. I need a new cloak._ Lucy's eyes shot opened. She looked at her cloak, now in shreds. "Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace! Virgo!" Lucy summoned. "I need... a new cloak." She panted. Virgo nodded and disappeared. Then she reappeared, using her own magic. "Thanks, Virgo." She smiled, before falling to the ground. Lucy closed her eyes. "We'll leave the rest to the others." Lucy said to Juvia, then blacked out. _Fairy Tail._

Lucy woke up in the ocean. Juvia made a bubble around everyone. Lucy was with Juvia, Happy, Gray, Millianna, Wally, and Sho. _What happened?_ Lucy looked around. A giant lacrima crystal was in the place of the Tower of Heven. _That's right. Millianna and Wally dragged us out of there. Erza, Natsu, Simon, and Jellal are still in the tower._ She remembered what would happen. _When we saw them again, Natsu was holding Erza. Natsu saved her. I should have my magic by then._ Lucy watched small explosions come from the tower, followed by fire, then a giant explosion. _Natsu just beat Jellal._ Lucy remembered.

Erza stuck her hand into the lacrima. "Arrg!" She groaned. "Erza..." Natsu said, struggling up. "Natsu?" Erza shouted in surprise. "What... are you doing..?" Natsu's eyes widened. "Your... body is going into the-" "This is the only way to stop Etherion." Erza interrupted. "Stop Etherion...?" Natsu used his hand to left himself up. "Pretty soon, Etherion will go on a rampage, and destroy the tower in a huge explosion." Erza explained. "But if I can fuse with Etherion, I may be able to quiet the energies..." She trailed off.

"Don't be stupid!" Natsu yelled. "If you do that-" He was interrupted by Erza's scream. "Erza!" Natsu yelled, trying to get to her, but he fell. "Don't worry. I'll figure out a way to quiet it..." Erza said weakly. "Don't do it! Stop it!" Natsu struggled closer. "Erza!" "Natsu..." Erza's body was mostly in the lacrima. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "If it weren't for Fairy Tail, I wouldn't have been able to go on." She said. "I can't even imagine my life without my friends. To me, you guys are... as important as the whole world."

She pulled her hand back and went into the lacrima. "Erza..." Natsu mumbled. "If it's possible for me to save you... then without a moment's hesitation... I'd trade this body... to see you live!" "Erza!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the lacrima. "Come out of there, Erza!" "Natsu... take care of everyone for me." Tears filled Erza's left eye. "But remember I'll always be by your side." Natsu slammed his fists onto the lacrima, tears pooling into his eyes. "Erza!" He yelled. The giant lacrima crystal exploded, going into the air. Everyone's eyes widened. "It gone..." Sho said.


	13. Doing it Right

Everything was bright around her. Slowly it came into veiw. Erza was flowting above a funeral. Her funeral. Everyone from Fairy Tail was there, and Erza noticed a cloaked figure hiding above a stone. "This woman... Erza Scarlet... was loved by the gods, and she loved them." Master said. "And she loved us, her friends, as well. Her heart was as big and as limitless as the sky. Her sword glistened nobly, and was used only for those she loved. She moved in the way fairies dance, and she was lovelier than the finest scenery nature can produce."

Everyone looked down, some covering their eyes with their bangs. "It is love that makes one strong!" Master continued. "But what makes one weak is also love. And I..." He stopped to sniff. _Master..._ Erza thought. "I loved her as a true member of my family..." Master paused. "I pray... for the peaceful repose of her soul..." The councle went came and annouced Erza a Wizard Saint. "Don't make me sick!" Natsu yelled. Everyone looked at him "What is with all of you guys?" _Natsu..._

"These are a waste!" Natsu kicked Erza's grave. "Stop that now, Natsu!" Master yelled. "Natsu, dont..." The hooded girl whispered. "You jerk!" Gray yelled. "Erza isn't dead!" Natsu yelled back. "Please, Natsu... don't." The hooded girl wiped tears. "She can't be dead, right?" "Wake up to reality, for pity's sake!" Gray yelled. People grabbed Natsu, trying to restrain him. "Let go of me! Erza's still alive!" Natsu yelled. Tears ran down Erza's face as they forced Natsu to the ground. _I did it... for Natsu's future... But... Is this their future?_ Erza watched everyone cry. _Make it stop. I can't... I can't do this..._

Lucy reached the shore with everyone else. Natsu was standing in the ocean with Erza in his arms. Lucy smiled at them. Everyone ran to Erza. Lucy turned and looked at her hands. _I hope I have enough magic._ Lucy thought. She looked at the others once more, then pulled out a key. "Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace!" Lucy chanted quietly. "Virgo!" Virgo appeared. "Punishment, princess?" She bowed. "No, I need to get out of here. I'm too close." Virgo nodded and pulled Lucy onto her back, then she dove into th ocean, using her diver magic to go quicker.

Lucy was walking around town, waiting for the train to get there, when she saw Millianna, Sho, and Wally. Lucy followed them when Erza showed up. _That's right. We gave them the celebration, even though they never officially joined Fairy Tail._ Lucy watched Natsu's fireworks, followed by Gray's. _Why not?_ Lucy shrugged and smiled, sending light's into the air like fireworks. People stopped and stared. Natsu froze for a moment. _'"You're a celestial spirit?" Natsu asked. He was standing in front of Loke._

"Well, I guess it boils down to that." Loke said, scratching his head. "I never even guessed." Gray said. "Hold it a second! You aren't a cow or a horse or anything!" Natsu said, in his face. "Neither is Virgo. You know her. She looks just like a regular girl, right?" Loke asked. "Nope! She can look like a huge gorilla." Natsu said. "Now that you mention it, I guess you're right." Loke laughed. "Loke is from the Lion Palace." **She** said. He could see her clearly.

"Lion?" Natsu yelled. "Lion... isn't that like a grown-up cat?" Happy asked. "Exactly." Loke smiled. "Exactly wrong!" She yelled. "Hey, that's cool." Happy said. "Come to think of it, you still look exactly the same. There's no problem with that?" Gray asked. "It might not be possible from now on. L*** is my master now, and I'm at her bidding. I have to be L***'s knight in shining armor, appearing to rescue her whenever she's in danger." Loke picked her up bridal style.'

For some reason, Natsu didn't like Loke holding her like that, but liked that she struggled. _'"And thus, we head off to discuss our future in depths." Loke said. "Hey! Put me down!" She yelled. "Must be nice, huh? I want a celestial spirit of my own!" Natsu said, relaxing on the bench. "Huh? What kind of spirit?" Happy asked. "A dragon! What else?" Natsu grinned widely. "Here I am, knowing everything a guy needs to know to be a dragon slayer! But what's the point if I don't have a dragon to fight?" He punched the air._

"Celestial wizards don't use their spirits as punching bags or sparring partners!" She said. "Absolutely true! Celestial spirits are meant for love!" Loke said, getting close to her. "You can go home now." She said, uncomfortable. "Wait just a minute." Loke put his hand out, then handed her some tickets. "Here!" He said. "What are these?" She asked. "I can't spend long amounts of time in the human world anymore... these tickets were to a resort hotel I intended to go to with my girlfriends, but now..." Loke said.

 _"Since I owe you people... they're yours. Go and have fun!" Loke winked. "At the seaside!" She cheered. "Ooooh!" Natsu awed. "I've never been to a hotel as expensive as as this!" Gray yelled. "I've already given a ticket to Erza. So have fun, everybody!" Loke said, disappearing. "Yaay!" Happy cheered. "So what are you all standing there for?" Erza asked, ready to go. "Do you want to get left behind?" She asked. "That was way too fast!" Natsu and Gray yelled.'_ Natsu blinked as the vision disappeared. _That's how we got the tickets, but this time she sent it in thanks._ Natsu thought. _Loke's a spirit, and her name starts with an L._

Lucy watched the thunder palace appear. She had sat on the roof acrossed the street from Fairy Tail when the festival began. _The girls are free now, so I have to take out Bixlow._ Lucy jumped off the roof, then ran after Bixlow. "Hey!" Happy yelled. Lucy turned. He was following her. She sighed. "What?" She asked, then started walking again when Happy caught up. "Natsu knowa your name starts with an L." Happy said. Lucy looked at him, wide eyed. "How'd we find out?" She asked. Happy shrugged. "Natsu had a vision. He saw you. He told me it was the second one he had. He couldn't hear your name, just L."

Lucy froze. "He... he's having visions? What'd he see?" She asked. "Uh, the first time, he said it was of meeting you after seeing Bora." Happy thought. They continued to walk. _He saw when I originally met him, after Bora._ "And the second time?" Lucy asked. "He found out Loke was a spirit in it. Then, Loke gave us the tickets for that resort you sent us to." Happy said. Lucy's eyes widened. _He's remembering. I'm too close._ Lucy walked faster. "He may remember everything before they come for me." She mumbled, but Happy heard some of it.

"You should stay away." Lucy said. "Yeah!" "Stay away!" "Stay away!" Bickslow's dolls said. Lucy dodged their attack. "Hey, you're not a Fairy Tail wizard." Bickslow said. "No, but it's not right for you to attack them. So I will personally take you down." Lucy said, glaring. "Oh, I heard about you. You're that mysterious girl helping Fairy Tail. You're the reason Phantom Lord attacked us." Bickslow said. "Us? You don't deserve to be called a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy spat, then pulled out a key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion Palace! Loke!" Lucy chanted. _It doesn't change anything if I summon Loke now._ She thought. Loke appeared. "Y-you're... Loke!" Bickslow yelled. "You turned out to be a celestial spirit after all! Heeey! I'd been wondering about that all along! I kept your secret all this time-" "Shut up!" Loke said. "Stay back, Lucy." "As if." Lucy smirked, pulling out her whip. "You two are doing it?" Happy giggled. Loke distroied Bickslow's puppets over and over again, while Lucy attacked him.

When Lucy hit him, Bickslow took off his mask. Lucy, Loke, and Happy closed their eyes. "Ready, Loke?" Lucy yells. "Right!" Loke smirked. "Regulas on full!" He chanted. "Lion Radiance!" Lucy opened her eyes and whipped Bickslow down. Loke came in and finished it. "Hey, Lucy. I can do this again." Loke said, shining his 'I LOVE LUCY' light on the wall. Lucy rolled her eyes and picked up her keys. "Yeah, yeah." "You're are like so doing it!" Happy cheered. The sign showed 'Bickslow vs. ? Winner: ?' Lucy laid down. "Now time to relax." She smiled.

Lucy got up when she saw Happy talking to no one. _Warren._ Lucy remembered. She attacked two lacrima's this time, instead of one. "Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked. _He knows my name, that's right._ "Fine." Lucy said, struggling up. Happy went to help her, but Lucy pushed him away. "I don't need help from a weakling like you." She snapped. Happy looked hurt, but Lucy ignored it, limping away. _Happy saved Natsu and me so many times. It hurts to say that._ "I know that's not who you really are!" Happy yelled after her as she limpped out of sight.

It was just after Fantasia. Laxus was already expelled. Lucy watched a hooded figure walk into the shadows. Lucy smirked. _Is that how I look?_ She jumped down and went into the alley. "Looking for me?" She asked her father. He pulled down his hood and she pulled down her's. "I heard about the buisness." Lucy lied, not wanting to hear the story again. "I heard mom's grave was moved." Jude nodded. "I wanted to see you again." He said. "And tell you I'm going to start over, doing it right this time. I'm going to join the Enterprise Guild in Akarifa."

Lucy nodded. "I suggest you walk." She said. "Why? It'd be easier to ride a train. I just need 10,000J." Jude said. Lucy shook her head. "Trust me. It'd be safer if you walked." Lucy sighed, then smiled. "It's for the best." Jude heisitated, but nodded. "I hope to start over with you, too, Lucy." Jude said, over his shoulder. Lucy nodded. "Good luck." Then she ran to the train station. _I have to get there before Dad. Maybe before that dark guild._ Lucy thought on the train. She fell asleep, fingering her scarf. _Natsu._

Lucy was hiding in an alley as Virgo dug a hole to get Lucy into Love and Lucky. "Princess!" Virgo popped up. "I made the passage." She said. "Great." Lucy jumped down and ran into the building. "Taurus!" Lucy summoned. For the past few weeks, she had learned to summon spirits just by calling their name. "Cancer! Saggitarius!" She called. "Loke!" As Loke finished up, Lucy freed the hostages. She sighed and went outside. Lucy was suddenly crouded. "Thank you!" "You saved us!" "That was amazing magic!" "Thank you!" People cheered.

"It was no problem." Lucy said, emotionless. "Are you in a wizard guild?" Someone asked. "No. I was just helping. Excuse me." Lucy got through the croud as her father walked up. "What happened here?" Jude asked. "A dark guild was attacking. I told you it'd be better to walk." Lucy explained. Jude smiled. "You know, this is where I met your mother." Lucy nodded and looked at the sign. "Yeah, mom told me I got named after the broken sign." Lucy laughed. Jude joined in.

Lucy smiled at her father, then gave him a hug. "I know you'll do better this time, Dad." Jude smiled and hugged her back. "I know I will." Lucy pulled back and looked at him. "Well, good luck." Lucy turned and started walking away. "Good bye, Lucy." Jude said, then walked to the guild. Lucy watched him walk in with tears in her eyes. _Dad, this is the last time I see you. I'm glab I did it better this time._ "I love you." Lucy whispered, wiping tears. She turned and ran, tears still falling.

"So, that's your dad?" A voice said. Lucy froze, then turned. "What are you doing here, cat?" Lucy hissed. Happy floated down. "That was cool. You beat a whole guild by yourself." He said. Lucy turned and walked away. "Wait." Happy called, flying after her. "You just saved that guild. Why are you crying?" Lucy stopped and clenched her fists. She spun and grabbed Happy's tail. "Listen, cat. I don't like you following me. It doesn't matter why I'm crying, but I'll tell you one thing." Lucy wiped the rest of her tears. "I will never see him again." She walked away.


	14. Back To Nirvana

Lucy sat on top of the carrage taking Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy to Blue Pegasus's retreat house. She walked in behind them. "Members of Fairy Tail!" A spot light shone on Eve, Ren, and Hibiki. "We've been waiting for you! We are the chosen ones of Blue Pegasus! The Tri-Men!" Lucy watched them treat Erza, until Ichiya came down the stairs. Suddenly, Ichiya was sniffing Erza. She punched him to the door. Lyon caught him as Lamia Scale walked in with Jura and Sherry.

Lucy watched from the corner as everyone got ready to fight. "Stop!" Jura yelled. Lucy listened and heard Wendy coming. Lucy hid behind the door. She wanted to laugh when Wendy fell. _She was so much stronger when she..._ Lucy thought, then looked down. _Wendy was my little sister. I heard her last words. 'I l-love you... Lucy.' Her last words would be as sweet as her._ Lucy smiled at Wendy, tears brimming her eyes. Lucy watched Ichiya leave, and knew it was Gemini who returned.

After Gemini had explained Nirvana and the Oracion Seis to everyone Natsu ran off, followed by Erza and Gray. Lyon and Sherry followed them, followed by the Tri-Men, then Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Before Lucy stepped out, she looked at Gemini, then winked at them. Gemini nodded, then she left. _They'll follow the order things went in. Besides, Angel's not arrested yet, so they have to follow her orders._ Lucy thought, running after the others. Everyone froze when Christena was shot down.

The Oracion Seis quickly took out Natsu and Gray. "Idiots!" Lucy yelled, then realized it was echoed. She looked at Gemini, who whipped her. Lucy slightly smiled. Gemini took out Gray, and soon everyone down. Brain was about to end it all when he saw Wendy. He grabbed Wendy from behind the rock. Wendy reached for Carla, but grabbed Happy instead, then disappeared. "Wendy!" Carla called. "Happy!" Natsu yelled. Brain attacked again, almost killing them. "Everybody down!" Hibiki yelled.

Hibiki jumped on Lucy, trying to cover her from the attack, but Jura saved them all. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help." Lucy said, pushing him off of her. "Who are you?" Hibiki asked as Lucy stood up. "That doesn't matter." She took off her belt and handed it to Erza. "Here, slow down the poison." Lucy said. Lucy watched Lyon get ready to cut off Erza's arm when Lucy kicked him back. "There's a better way, right Carla." Lucy said, looking at her. Carla nodded. "Wendy could heal her."

Lucy stayed behind as Natsu and the others went after Wendy and Happy. _At least for the time being, Happy can't bother me._ "You're not going with the others?" Hibiki asked. "No." Lucy said simply. She watched the forest sway in the wind. She closed her eyes. _At this time, I didn't think I would cause anymore big problems, and I didn't until I learned I was the Celestial Heart. Even if I killed myself, my heart would need to be protected for a year. Loke said it runs in my family, so it'd end with me._ Lucy thought.

Lucy's eyes shot open when she heard russleing in the bushes. Natsu came out. "Hey, it's you." He said to Lucy. "You know her?" Hibiki asked. Natsu shook his head. "Not really." "Give me Wendy." Lucy ordered. Lucy gently shook Wendy. Her eyes opened and she paniced about Jellal. "Wendy." Lucy said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't matter right now. We need you to heal Erza. She'll die without you." She said gently. Wendy nodded and went to heal Erza.

Natsu stared at Lucy. _She's so gentle, like a mother. Is she a mom?_ He shook his head really fast. _Where're these thoughts coming from?_ He wondered. Suddenly a beam of black light shot into the air. "Jellal!" Natsu hissed, then ran after him. "I'm going... to crush him!" He yelled. Lucy shood up. "Great job, Wendy." Lucy said, back to her emotionless way. She listened to them talk until Hibiki shot Wendy down. _She blames herself for Jellal, like I blame myself for the death of Fairy Tail, but I can't think of that._

"What do you think you're doing?" Carla yelled. "Relax. She's only knocked out. If he hadn't done that, Nirvana would have turned her against us." Lucy said. Everyone stared at her. "How'd you know that?" Hibiki asked. "Never mind that. We need to go after Erza and Natsu." Lucy said. She put Wendy on Hibiki's back and they ran. _Soon, Gemini will trick Natsu, Saggitarius will hit Hibiki, and Carla will fly Wendy away._ Lucy remembered. _Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, I'm coming for you._

"Saggitarius!" Lucy summoned. Saggitarius shot an arrow between Gemini-Gray and Natsu. "That's a little far, don't you think?" Lucy laughed. "Natsu!" Happy yelled, flying toward him, but Gemini froze him in a ball. "You idiot!" Lucy yelled. "Through Gray's eyes, mysterious girl, blonde, no other info. He doesn't even know your name or magic!" Gemini exclaimed. "Wow. You really stayed hidden this time." "Only that idiot cat knows my name because of that idiot spirit Loke." Lucy sighed. "Anyways."

Gemini turned to Lucy. "You have a weakness for woman, right?" Gemini said, taking off her cloak and pulling her shirt up. Hibiki and Saggitarius's jaws dropped. "Gemini!" Lucy whined. "R-rocking..." Natsu groaned. "She sure is..." Hibiki smiled. "Shut up!" Lucy hissed. "Saggitarius, if you please." Gemini said. Saggitarius shot an arrow into Hibiki's shoulder. "You deserved that." Lucy said. "Carla, get Wendy out of here!" Lucy yelled. "Force closure!" Lucy sent Saggitarius away.

"Saggitarius!" Gemini summoned. "Kill that cat." She ordered. Saggitarius fought himself until Angel came and Gemini turned to their normal form. "Hiiii!" Angel sung. "I... want your keys." Lucy shook her head. "Yeah, well, they don't want you. You can't have them." Lucy said, pulling out a key. "Aquarius!" She called. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion Palace!" Angel chanted. "Scorpio!" "Hey, Scorpio." Lucy waved. "Hey, Lucy." Scorpio put his hand in a devil. "Just a little longer." Lucy said.

"Go out on your date. Just entertain yourselves while I get you back." Lucy winked at Aquarius and Scorpio. They disappeared. "Loke!" Lucy chanted. "L-Leo." Hibiki stared. "Open, Gate of the White Ram! Aries!" Aries appeared. Lucy stared, remembering what happened next as Loke and Aries began to fight. "I'm so sorry!" Lucy yelled as a lazer shot through Loke and Aries. Lucy fell to her knees. _I... I put them through this... again._ Lucy wiped tears. _I hate seeing them in pain like that._ "Taurus!" Lucy called.

"Gemini." Angel called. Gemini turned into Lucy, sending Taurus flying. "Angel, you are one of the worst wizards I've ever met!" Lucy yelled. "To do that to a spirit... you might as well have murdered someone! I'm not surprised, though. After all, you killed Karen to get Aries." Lucy knew Hibiki heard. "I hate you! I hate you for hurting those spirits! I'll never lose to a wizard like you!" Lucy remembered the spell Hibiki gave her at this moment. "I'll free those spirits from you! I'll save them, even if it costs me my life!" Lucy closed her eyes and chanted.

"All 88 Stars of the Hevens... Shine!" Lucy opened her eyes. "Urano Meteoria!" Lucy attacked Angel. She watched Angel fall into the water, then walked to Natsu. Angel got up again. "I'm taking you with me!" She attacked with Caelum. It broke the rock that stopped Natsu's raft. "Damn it. I was hoping I didn't have to go down that." Lucy reached for Natsu. "Reach, Salamander!" Lucy yelled. She got his hand right as the rappids swung her onto the raft. She hugged Natsu tight as they fell down the waterfall. _I'll protect you, no matter what._

Natsu woke up in different clothes, but he barely noticed. **She** was laying unconcious on the ground next to him. A purple haired woman was standing over her, clipping her cloak around her neck. _Did she change my clothes?_ Natsu stood up. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. Virgo stood up, then turned to face him. "I am Virgo, one of the spirits of Princess." She said. "Who's she?" Natsu asked. _L... her name starts with an L._ "Don't answer that, Virgo." Lucy said, sitting up. She pulled her hood up.

Lucy glared at Natsu. "You don't need to know my name. And if you've notice, we have a bigger problem." She pointed to Nirvana, which had turned from black to white. "We still have to stop the Oracion Seis." "Where's Happy? And Gray?" Natsu asked. "We got separated when we went down the waterfall." Lucy explained. "Wait, weren't you with Erza? Where'd she go?" Natsu asked, looking at Nirvana. "I think she heard you mention Jellal. She left before anyone noticed." Lucy said.

"Jellal!" Natsu hissed. Then he calmed himself down. "Thanks for helping me back there. Don't know what I'd do without you." Lucy looked forward. "Well, I still need you alive to put that Angel-girl away. I need her keys." She said. _I need to get Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio away from her._ Lucy thought. "Gray and Lyon took out Racer, I took out Angel, and Jura's delt with Hoteye." Lucy explained. "Excuse me, Princess. I must excuse myself." Virgo said. Lucy nodded. _Halfway done with Fairy Tail._


	15. Nightmares

Lucy stared at Nirvana. _After this, Jellal will go to prison, Wendy and Carla will go to Fairy Tail, the dragon slayers will go to Edolas, plus myself, then we go away for 7 years. I'll have to join Fairy Tail to help Cana, though._ She turnd when she heard the bushes russling. Sherry walked out looking dazed. "I found you, Fairy Tail wizard." She said. Her wood doll stood behind her, ready to attack Natsu when Gray came and put her in a head lock. "Gray!" Natsu yelled. "She's been acting strange ever sense that light shot up in the sky." Gray explained.

"You were acting pretty strange before, too." Natsu said. "You idiot. That wasn't Gray." Lucy said, still looking at Nirvana. "I must avange Lyon!" Sherry yelled. "You must avenge who?" Lyon asked, walking up. "Don't go killing me off without my say so." Sherry relaxed as the light from Nirvana came out of her. "He's one hard-to-kill creep." Gray joked. "Not as hard as you guys." Lyon said. Lucy watched Nirvana come out of the ground as the boys argued. "This is no time to be arguing!" Lucy yelled. "The Oracion Seis have freed Nirvana. We have to stop them."

Everyone stared at her. "When did you get here?" Gray asked. "You're the girl who beat me on Galuna!" Sherry yelled. "Who are you?" Lyon asked. Lucy sighed. "That doesn't matter right now." She crossed her arms. "And I've been here the whole time." She mumbled to Gray. "We need to stop the last three Oracion Seis." Lucy said. "Wait, what happened to the other two?" Sherry asked. "I took out Angel, and Jura dealt with Hoteye. Salamander, Fullbuster, let's go!"

Lucy, Gray, and Natsu climbed up one of Nirvana's legs when in started moving. Natsu slipped down. "Natsu!" Gray yelled. "He'll be fine. Keep moving." Lucy said as Happy caught Natsu. They flew ahead. "When we get there, Natsu'll have taken care of Cobra. Hoteye's on our side now. Nirvana switched him." Lucy explained to Gray. "I believe Jura will deal with Brain." Gray nodded. "Sounds about right. But how will Natsu beat Cobra?" He asked. "He's got that cat with him." Lucy smirked.

Lucy pulled her self into the city and ran, Gray following. She stopped in front of Jura and Hoteye. "Hey! It's the Oracion Seis!" Gray yelled. "I told you Jura delt with him, not take him down. Hoteye's on our side, like what happened to Sherry." Lucy said. Lucy listened to Hoteye talk about Nirvana as she waited for Midnight to come. _Hoteye will fight Midnight, and lose, but he'll save Jellal and Natsu later._ "That's true." Midnight said. "I am the only one who knows what my father is thinking."

Lucy nodded to him. _I've been with Fairy Tail for a while, and nothing changed, which is a good sign. I'll probably_ _have the hardest time getting Cana to pair with me for the S-Class trials and getting in the Grand Magic Games._ Lucy was taken out of her thoughts when she felt the ground soften and make a boil, protecting her and the others from Midnight's attack. _Right, we have to move._ Lucy climbed out of the hole. "Let's go! Salamander's fighting Cobra and he needs our help!" She said, running.

While they were running, Lucy heard a loud roar and covered her ears. "It's Salamander. Let's go, he'll need our help soon." She said when Natsu had stopped yelling. "There he is!" Gray said. Natsu was being dragged by Brain. Lucy sighed and sat down. "Your just gonna sit there?" Gray yelled. "Jura can handle it. Watch." Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and forced him down. "He doesn't need us here right now." She said. Jura attacked and Gray's jaw dropped. "He's amazing!" He said.

Jura beat Brain quickly. Then, Wendy came running up. She healed Natsu and Happy, then took care of Natsu's motion sickness. Lucy listened to them talk. When they ran to the top, Lucy followed. _This... is gonna hurt._ She thought, right before she heard Brain using Richard's voice. _Now that I notice it, Hoteye told us to call him Richard. Brain said Hoteye. I can't believe we fell for that!_ Lucy internally groaned. They ran down the stairs until they came to the door. Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu opened the door. _Time has an order._ She thought.

Lucy opened her eyes. It was dark, she tried to sit up, but hit her head. Her eyes widened. _That's right! Jura protected us. We're knocked down when Zero comes, after Erza takes out Midnight._ Natsu broke out, Lucy and Gray following. Jura was panting. He fell back, unconsious. The cane came up and Natsu grabbed it, hitting it's head on the ground, until it slipped out and started attacking them. Lucy sighed when Kurogane started panicing. _Zero's coming._ Lucy thought.

Kurogane explained Brain and Zero before he came, then he attacked Jura, but Gray blocked it. Zero broke his sheild, then Natsu attacked him, but he was sent flying. Lucy stared, amazed again by how strong he was until he looked at her and Happy, blowing them both up. Lucy, Natsu and Gray laid on the ground. Lucy could hear Zero laugh as he walked away. _My... my hood. It's down. I have to..._ Lucy struggled up, putting her hood on before slipping out of consiousness. _They can't see me._

Lucy woke up when she heard everyone calling to her, Natsu and Gray. She struggled up. "We hear you!" Natsu yelled. Lucy nodded. "I'll take three." She said and struggled away, knowing Happy was following. "Why'd you let him attack you?" He asked. "My whip wouldn't do much to him, and I'd never let my spirits get hurt in a pointless battle. It's Natsu's job to fight Zero." Lucy said, falling to her knees. "Natsu? You called him Natsu." Happy said. Lucy nodded. "Natsu Dragneel, joined Fairy Tail after Igneel disappeared." _I love him, and he loved me._

"Are you alright?" Happy asked as Lucy struggled up again. Lucy nodded. "I won't have to do much to destroy this lacrima. Help is on the way." She said. When she reached the room with the lacrima, she sat down, relaxing. "Man, that guys really strong. Thanks to Jellal, though, he'll win." Lucy said. "Jellal!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy nodded. "Jellal doesn't remember anything, but he'll remember Natsu, and help him beat Zero. He'll be fine." "How do you know all this stuff? You don't seem to tell the future, you just know." Happy said.

 _Gemini will be here soon._ Lucy looked at the lacrima. "I do just know. I'm here to help because after I get Gemini, Aries, and Scorpio, I have one more key to get. He's with someone who will attack Fairy Tail, and I need to help him. Speak of the devil." Lucy chuckled. "Here comes help." She smiled as Gemini walked in. "Just in time." Lucy said. "Let's go." Gemini nodded, turning into Lucy. They summoned Taurus and destroied the lacrima. "Come on, we have to get out of here." Lucy said as Nirvana collapsed. Everyone made it out, Lucy hiding.

Lucy sighed when Ichiya tried to get out of the trap. Richard and Jellal went willingly until Natsu attacked, followed by Gray. Soon, everyone was fighting. Lucy sighed and joined in. _I never really liked the council, after all the times they tried to have Fairy Tail shut down._ Lucy used her whip, knowing Erza would stop them and it wasn't worth wasting magic on. After a minute, Erza told everyone to stop. She said goodbye to Jellal, then went to greive by herself. After a while, they went to Cait Shelter.

Lucy slipped away, heading back for Magnolia. _Wendy and Carla's first act as Fairy Tail wizards was to get Fairy Tail out of Edolas. Only myself, Mystogan, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy will be there. Later, Erza and Gray come, though._ Lucy thought as she road the train. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. **_Lucy sat acrossed from Natsu. They were out of town at a restraunt. "I didn't know you had it in you." Lucy laughed. "It was Mira's idea." Natsu sighed. Lucy laughed._**

"Of course it was. She knows how to do things like this." Lucy smiled. "I'm sure she was more than happy to-" She froze. "Sh-she knows! She's the biggest gossip in Fairy Tail and she knows you asked me on a date!" Natsu started panicing, too. "What'll we do? Happy will find out! And Erza! And Gray, and Cana, and Levy, and Gajeel, and Elfman!" Natsu named. "We'll be teased for months!" Lucy cried. Then she stopped. "Well, at least you had the guts to ask me. Gray never asked Juvia."

"Ha! I'm more a man than Gray!" Natsu cheered. "That's right. Juvia asked Gray out." "I don't know if I'd be cheering." Lucy said. "Erza and Mira will want every detail. And they'll get them." Natsu nodded. "All well. We'll deal with them tomorrow." He ordered some food and stuffed his face. Lucy laughed. "You'll never change, will you." Suddenly they were surround by members of the dark guild that attacked. They dragged Lucy and Natsu to Shadow Valley.

Lucy's eyes widened when they got there. Fairy Tail's building was there, in rubbles. Every member murdered, laying around them. Blood pooled around Lucy's feet. Natsu picked up Happy's body, which had a knife in it. "This is your fault, Lucy!" Natsu hissed. "If you had just given yourself up..." Tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault." She mumbled. "I'll kill myself before they get to me. Fairy Tail will live." She turned to Natsu, then summoned Loke. He glared at her.

"You caused the death of Fairy Tail!" Loke yelled. "You killed them! I can't believe your my owner!" Lucy flinched. The bodies around her struggled up. Aries, Saggitarius, Virgo, and all the others appeared, glaring at her. The Celestial Spirit King followed. "You killed Fairy Tail!" They yelled. "You murdered us!" The dead bodies of her friends yelled. The dark guild members were gone. Natsu grabbed Lucy's neck, lifting her up. "It's your fault!" He yelled, then attacked her.

Lucy shot up, eyes wide. She was still on the train, almost to Magnolia. _That dream..._ Lucy used to dream of Natsu asking her out all the time after beating Tartaros, but when she went back in time, her dream changed. _But they're right. It's my fault Fairy Tail died. I might as well have killed them with my own hands._ Lucy looked at her hands, then went to fingering her scarf, tears rolling down her face. Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini appeared, comforting her, then making a contract. _I won't let that happen again._


	16. Her Name is Lucy

Lucy watched Carla and Happy fight. Mostly Carla being mean to Happy. Gildarts had already returned. _I think Happy did somthing to impress Carla because when we all came back, Carla was nicer to him, all of us really._ Lucy watched the storm come. _Here we go._ Lucy thought, pulling out a silver key. The rain poored harder. _I wished something interesting would happen, and suddenly, we were sent to Edolas._ She chuckled. She saw Wendy running closer, though she was still a few blocks away. _Here we go._

Natsu was sleeping inside. Dreaming of her. The mysterious girl who appeared in his dreams often. He dreamed of moments in a life with her. He had slowly fallen in love with her, knowing that was the same girl. Now he dreamed of them. They were near the Nirvana light. He was waking up. **_"What is this?" She exclaimed. He heard Virgo respond as he woke up. "Where are we?" Natsu asked. "Natsu's was made to match." Virgo said. "That wasn't nesessary." She said._**

 _ **Natsu didn't take much time to look at his clothes, but now that he was dreaming he did look. He liked that he matched her. It was cute, she was cute. "Jellal!" Natsu growled, then sighed and looked at her. "I was in a rough spot back there. Thanks." "W-what's with you all of a sudden?" She blushed. "You're so doing it!" Virgo said. "Why would you ever want to imitate Happy?" She yelled, blushing really hard. Natsu liked that she blushed about that. He wasn't as dense as people thought, but it was easier than being embarassed.**_ Natsu woke up.

When Lucy returned, Natsu and Wendy had gone to Edolas along with Happy and Carla. She saw Mystogan was walking toward her. She smiled. "Remember how I told you I'd need your help?" "How'd you escape Anima?" Mystogan asked. "One of my spirits." Lucy said, showing him a key. "They took me away while it sucked everything up. Now." She put her key away. "I need you to help me get to Edolas, and give me one of those balls. After all, I'll need my magic." Lucy smiled as he handed her a ball. "Don't worry. Do your part and Edolas will be fine."

Natsu looked at her. She was wearing different clothes then she had in his dream. He had wondered if that was the girl he had dreamed about when Carla told him this was a different world. The girl in his dreams had been friends with Levy, liked to read and write, and was his best friend. Natsu felt he knew her enough to know this wasn't her, but he couldn't remember her name. In his dreams, he heard an l, know it started with it, but her name was always hard to hear, like those saying her name went silent.

She leaned in his face. "Natsu?" She asked. He started getting worried, until she hugged him, tightly. "It is you!" She cheered. Everyone in this Fairy Tail started comenting on his 'strange' cloathes. She hugged him, not as tight as before. "Where were you? You made me worried, Natsu." She said, and just like that, he knew her name. It came to him when she said his name. _The girl I see in my dream says my name, but the one in our world calls me Salamander._ Natsu hugged her back. "Lucy." He mumbled.

As Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy walked, Natsu thought about her. Lucy. Edolas-Lucy, Earthland-Lucy. "Hey, Natsu. How'd you know her was Lucy?" Happy asked. "I just remem-, I mean, knew. The dreams I've been having about the her in our world, and I heard someone say it when she was fighting Angel, but I was on a raft, so I forgot." Natsu laughed, nerviously. "Her name's Lucy." "I know." Happy shrugged. "How'd you know?" Natsu yelled at Happy, getting Wendy and Carla's attention.

"I kinda talked to her before. I saw her and Loke talking and she said her name. She also said she was dangerous." Happy explained. Wendy nodded. "I noticed her when we were fighting the Oracion Seis, but she kept her distance." "I don't like her." Carla put in. "She's weird, but she's helped us a lot." Natsu argued. "She saved me, and Macao, and Happy." Happy nodded. "I think she's hiding something. I think she's a nice person but is scared of something happening to the people close to her, so she stays away." Everyone nodded. _Something happening?_

Lucy walked into town. _This is where I got caught. All well, Natsu's already seen Edolas me. No use hiding my face now._ She thought. She pulled her hood down and continued walking. "Over here! It's Fairy Tail!" A guard yelled as they grabbed her. "Let go!" Lucy hissed. "You're coming with us!" "I said let. Go!" She struggled. "That's it!" Lucy pulled out a key. "Lucy! You can't use magic in this world!" She heard Wendy. _Dammit! They know my name._ Lucy thought. "Scorpio!" She called. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled when she was free. "Oh no." Lucy mumbled.

"Your me from Earthland?" Edo-Lucy asked. "So what if I am?" Lucy asked. Lucy turned as guards started running to them. "Here we go." Lucy said, pulling out a key. "Aries!" She called. While Aries attacked, Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and ran, the others following. They stopped in the wood. "How'd you escape when everyone else was sucked up?" Natsu asked. Lucy pulled her hood up. "One of my spirits took me away for a moment. Mystogan sent me here." "Why don't they know much about you?" Edo-Lucy asked. "Because I don't want them to."

Lucy and Edo-Lucy sat in the bathroom. They were at the hotel. "Why don't you want them to know about you?" Edo-Lucy asked. Lucy sighed. "I guess it won't hurt anything if I tell you, but you can't tell any Earthland people." Edo-Lucy nodded. "Sure." Lucy sighed. "Once, I was a member of Earthland Fairy Tail. I was Natsu best friend, but people learned something about me that I didn't even know. They wanted me, but Fairy Tail wouldn't give me away to them. Who would?

"Natsu took me on a mission to keep me away from the fight, but when I got back, Fairy Tail was dead. Wendy died in my arms. Happy and Natsu was killed when we returned, though I didn't stick around to see him die. One of my spirits killed the rest of the enemy. They were 3 different dark guilds-" "Wait, we're a dark guild." Edo-Lucy said. Lucy nodded. "But not by choice." "And you said Happy, Wendy, and Natsu died. Why are they here? Alive?" Edo-Lucy asked. Lucy felt tears.

"On the job we went on, I got a necklace. I learned it would take me back in time, so I went to the day I met Natsu, and changed it. I didn't want to change time, so I follow them, doing what I did before, but from a far." Lucy explained. "That's crazy. Nothing's that powerful." Edo-Lucy crossed her arms. Lucy unclipped her cloak and showed Edo-Lucy her scarf. "Right before I went back in time, Natsu gave this to me." A tear fell. "He told me he loved me, and I loved him." Lucy said.

"I still don't believe it." Edo-Lucy said. Lucy glared at her. "I don't care, but now I know what's supposed to happen, so I know what I have to do. Like I know you're planing on leaving and sending Edo-Natsu to take us the rest of the way." She said. "So I'll see you in the final fight. Good night." Lucy stood up and walked out. Edo-Lucy followed. Natsu commented on how they look the same, so Lucy summoned Cancer to cut Edo-Lucy's hair. Lucy laid on the couch and closed her eyes. _But I still love him. It's not 'loved', it's 'love'._ Lucy cried silently.

Lucy woke up, then woke Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla up. "She left. Lucy left." Lucy said. "You mean Edo-Lucy?" Natsu asked. "You're Lucy." "No." Lucy glared at him. "You weren't even suppose to know my name." She turned and put her hood up. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We need to get to the capital." "You're helping us?" Carla asked. _I can't stop the giant lacrima from hitting Extalia by myself, let alone fight Dorma Anim._ Lucy thought. "Sure. Mystogan sent me to help, so I'll help." Lucy lead them outside and stopped at the ship.

"We could get on that and ride to the capital." Carla said. "We'll take it over!" Natsu grinned. "And how do you expect to do that?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms. "You don't have magic." "But you do." Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "Do you really think I'd take a ship... full of guards... and not get caught?" She asked. "Even if we made it on the ship, we'd get caught in the air or in the capital. Besides, Lucy sent help." Lucy walked out, followed by the others. They looked at each other. "Who's coming?" Happy asked. "Him." Lucy pointed to a car coming.

The car pulled up and the doors opened. "Get in." Edo-Natsu said. Lucy sat next to him, the rest sitting in the back. "Salamander, meet Natsu." Lucy said, then looked out the window. Lucy listened to them talk until Edo-Natsu stopped. Lucy and Natsu got out, but Wendy, Carla, and Happy heisitated. They argued until Edo-Natsu pushed them out. "Hey!" Natsu said, getting Edo-Natsu's attention. Natsu pulled him out of the car. "Why don't you get motion sickness." Natsu asked. Lucy chuckled.

38 Natsu pulled back a little when Edo-Natsu started crying. _Edo-Natsu's adorable. He's a perfect match for Lucy, who's pretty tough._ Lucy thought. She smiled. _But I still like my Natsu more._ Lucy froze, then frowned. _No, not my Natsu. Just Earthland Natsu._ Lucy looked up at the city. Wendy talked to Edo-Natsu. He smiled and said how cute she was. He talked to Natsu, then Happy introduced himself and Carla. "Who's she?" Edo-Natsu asked, looking at Lucy. "I'm Earthland-Lucy. And we should go. We're close enought." She pointed to the city.

Lucy lead the group to a croud around Erza and Gray as a lacrima. Lucy smiled. _I can't believe how strong they are. We thought that was all of Magnolia._ Natsu started going to the king after the speach. Lucy pulled him back the same way she did before. "Hold on. What are you gonna do? You have no magic." Lucy said. "I don't care!" Natsu yelled, but Lucy could bearly hear it over the cheers. "If you attack now, we'll never save them." Lucy struggled to keep him back. "Please, Natsu." She begged.

Natsu froze. _Lucy, she called me 'Natsu'. Usually she calls me 'Salamander', but she called me Natsu._ He looked at the lacrima again. _But she's right. No magic, too many people. If I attacked now, I'd get caught and I'd do no good in a cell._ Natsu sighed and leaned against Lucy. "Okay. You're right. Let's go." Lucy backed up with Natsu and led him away, holding his hand. "Relax, we'll get them back. The king must know how." She said. Natsu nodded. _I relaxed him some how._ Lucy thought. _I thought I'd have to try harder, but it was easy. I'm too close to him._


	17. Kidnap and Escape

Lucy and the others sat in a hotel room. Carla was drawing the trap. Natsu argued with the others. "Relax. Me and female cat here have a plan." Lucy said. "We do?" Carla asked. "You're drawing the castle's underground passage, correct?" Lucy asked. Carla nodded. "All we have to do is get close to the king. However, King Faust is stubborn, and would would rather die then tell us how to fix Magnolia." Lucy explained. "Then how do we fix them?" Wendy asked. _Gajeel fixes Erza and Gray, then Mystogan fixes Magnolia, but we believed we could fix them._

"I have a spirit which can turn into anyone they touch. They could turn into the king. When they're in a form, they have the same thoughts, same memories, everything. Remember when Fullbuster attacked you when we were after Nirvana?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "That wasn't him. That was the spirit Gemini. Turning into Fullbuster let Gemini know your weakness." She said. "So, we take the underground passage, turn Gemini into the king, and free our friends." Wendy put together.

Lucy and the others walked in the underground passage. "Taurus!" Lucy called. He destoied the wall and they continued. As they walked, they talked. Lucy ignored them, lost in their own thoughts. _Edo-Erza will ambush us here. Natsu and Wendy will be locked together, then used for that chain. Carla and Happy will be sent Extalia, then they'll become 'fallen' and will rescue me, hopefully. I'll be locked in my own cell. Then Edo-Erza will try to kill m-_ Lucy was suddenly trapped in slime. _Hopefully._

Lucy sat in her cell with her eyes closed, thinking about nothing. She heard Edo-Erza coming and her mind raced. _If Happy and Carla don't come, I'm dead, but I still need to free Capricorn, and close the Eclipse gate. But if I die here, the dark guilds will never hear of me, never come for me, never kill Fairy Tail._ The door opened, then Lucy opened her eyes. "Hello, Nightwalker. Can't exactly call you Erza." Lucy said. "I'm surprised you can be so calm." Edo-Erza said. Lucy laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be calm. You're here to kill me. Been there, done that." Lucy said. Then, she looked down, her smile falling. "If I die, the people I care about won't. I brought them this far, and that's all I had to do. I'm useless." Edo-Erza stared at her with a straight face. Lucy chuckled. _Time to see if I'll be saved._ She thought and stood up. "Well, let's go. Your god ordered you to kill me." Lucy walked out of the cell, Edo-Erza right behind her. Lucy looked over the edge, then turned.

Edo-Erza grabbed her by her cuffs with her spear and hung her over the edge. Lucy didn't scream, didn't struggle. When Edo-Erza looked confused, Lucy sighed. "If you kill me, you'll be doing me a favor. I don't care if I die." She explained. "Thank you, Fairy Hunter." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. Edo-Erza let her fall. _Here it comes. Do I die or do I live?_ "Lucy!" Happy's voice. Lucy opened her eyes. Happy flew into the wall and Carla caught her, handing her to Happy to deal with Edo-Erza.

Lucy watched Carla argue with Edo-Erza until Panther Lily came. Lucy had to hold back her laugh. _Panther Lily looks so tough, then he comes to Earthland and he looks so cute._ Lucy calmed down when Happy and Carla started flying and were surrounded. Soon, Nichiya and the others were trapped in a light. "Carla." Lucy said. Carla nodded. "We'll use this as a distraction." They flew into a building and headed to the dungeon. They were running when Edo-Erza attacked. Lucy dodged, but the second attack got her. "I thought you didn't care if you died?" She laughed.

Lucy panted when she heard Wendy scream. "I remembered that they're still locked up, and we need to get them out." She said. Lucy watched Happy stand in front of Carla to block Edo-Erza's attack. Edo-Erza was about to attack when Erza and Gray attacked the guards. Lucy struggled up as she heard Wendy and Natsu scream. Lucy flinched. _I love Natsu... and Wendy's like my sister. I'm glad I get to beat that creep that did this to them._ She glared. "Fullbuster!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy sat on her knees as her hood fell. "I need you to freeze this. It blocks my magic." She explained, sticking her hands out. Gray froze the goo that held her wrists, breaking them. When he looked at her, he stared. Lucy struggled up, a determand look. _She's beautiful._ Gray thought. Lucy pulled her hood up, then picked up Carla, Happy already flying after Gajeel. They ran down the hall. "There's the door." Lucy said. Gray kicked it down. Natsu and Wendy slumped against the stones.

They ran in. Lucy hugged Natsu against her chest. Gray held Wendy as Carla cried on her side. "Fullbuster, hand me a X-ball." Gray nodded, giving one to her. Lucy set Natsu's head on her lap. She opened his mouth and put one in it. Natsu coughed. "There you go, Salamander." Lucy smiled. _It's still hard not to call him Natsu._ Lucy smiled as Natsu stood up. He ran off as Gray put another pill in Wendy's mouth. She coughed. Lucy listened to Wendy, but looked at the place Natsu disappeared from.

Natsu ran back in, panicing about how Erza was fighting Erza. "Salamander, calm down." Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to stop the kingdom from destroing everyone in Magnolia." Natsu nodded, leading everyone away. They ran until they came to the amusement park. The boat Hughes was riding on swung. Everyone fell to the ground, Gray on top of Lucy. Her hood fell again. He attacked again, Gray blocking it with his ice. Natsu attacked Hughes, leaving Lucy and Gray behind.

Lucy stood still. The ground below them became soft and the sunk in it. Natsu got stuck in the rollercoaster. "Fullbuster, he needs help." Lucy said. Gray nodded, throwing Lucy onto the roller coaster. Lucy climbed up to Natsu. Lucy hugged Natsu, trying not to fall off until they hit the water. In the picture, Lucy was perfectly calm while Natsu was trying not to throw up. Lucy laughed at the picture. "W-we look... so different!" She laughed. Natsu stood up and started arguing with Hughes.

"Salamander, get down!" Lucy yelled, sticking a key in the water. "Aquarius!" She called. Aquarius attacked, but the water changed course. "Salamander!" Lucy called, reaching for Natsu. She grabbed his hand when the water hit, sending them flying. _I had to move. Last time my outfit was changed. I didn't care, but I don't want to lose my cloak because Natsu'll see my scarf. Or worst, I'll lose it. I can't take it off, I don't want to take it off._ Lucy closed her eyes. _It ment everything to Natsu, and it means everything to me._

Lucy woke up behind the desk. She reached for her scarf and sighed in relief. _It's still there._ Lucy stood up, Natsu getting up at the same time. Lucy pulled her hood up. He jumped down. "Virgo!" Lucy summoned. Virgo appeared. "I'll need you in a little while, but for now I need new clothes. I can't move in a soaked cloak, and I'll need to be able to move to use my whip." Lucy said. Virgo nodded, disappearing. A moment later, Virgo appeared and switched Lucy's cloak quickly. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw a white scarf like his, but only briefly.

Lucy heard Hughes coming. Natsu was staring at her, surprised. _That scarf... it looked just like mine. Does she know Igneel?_ Lucy snapped in front of Natsu's face, trying to pull him out of his thoughts. "Salamander. Flame-brain. Idiot." She sighed. "Natsu." She whined. Natsu looked at her, not spacing out this time. "You said Natsu again." He said. "What?" "You said Natsu, usually you call me Salamander." He smiled. _I like it when she says my name._ Lucy's eyes widened. _That's why he calmed down earlier. I called him Natsu._ The door opened and Hughes walked in.

Lucy was staring at Natsu wide eyed and he was smiling at her. "Am I interrupting something?" Hughes asked. Lucy looked at Hughes, back to her poker face. Natsu looked at him, too. "No." Lucy said. Hughes brought the monsters and dent them after Lucy. "Come on." She ran out and down the hall. _I'll run into Coco here. I need to beat that guy to a pulp. He hurt Natsu and Wendy!_ Lucy lost her calm expression. Rage was all she felt. She ran faster, knowing the monsters had stopped chasing her.

Lucy stopped right before she crashed into Coco, putting her arm out to stop her. "Coco, where's that guy?" Lucy asked. Coco looked up to her, pulling back a little. Lucy then relized she probably looked pretty scarey. She sighed and calmed down. "Sorry if I scared you. Someone hurt my friends, and I-" "Coco!" Byro yelled. Lucy looked up. He was running toward them. "Give me back the key!" Lucy stood up. "Hang tight, Coco." She said. "Taurus!" Lucy called. He appeared and attacked Byro.

Byro flung liquid at Taurus, who went back to the Celestial World before it hit him. He flung storm liquid at Lucy, who dodged. "Virgo." She called. She punched Byro from underground. "Spica Hole!" Virgo chanted, making Byro fall into a hole. "Princess, was that punishment?" Virgo asked. Lucy rolled her eyes. "No." Lucy ran to Coco and pulled her out of the way. "Careful. He used some of that liquid on himself." Right as she said it, Byro came out of the hole as a giant octopus-monster.

"Virgo!" Lucy called. Virgo nodded and threw her the Eridanus Fleuve whip. "I'll take you on. You shouldn't attack those on your team!" Lucy used her whip to swing around Byro, knotting his tenticles together. "You should try to protect Coco! That's why she's one of you! You protect those on your side, because they could be picked off until you're alone! If you don't protect them..." She paused, pulling her whip, making him fall. "No one will." She whispered, looking down. _Believe me, I know._

Natsu punched Hughes threw the wall, hitting Byro. Lucy pulled her whip back, putting it on her belt. She jumped down to Coco. "Coco, could I have the key?" Lucy asked in a calming voice. "I protected you because you couldn't protect yourself. Extalia and the people of Earthland are in the same position." Coco looked down, then nodded, sticking it out. Sugarboy came up and took it, leaving on his stomach. He used is sword to make the ground soft. Lucy jumped out of the way.

Byro fell into the hole. Lucy walked over to Coco and started patching up her feet. "Aries!" Lucy called. Aries appeared. "I'm sorry!" She said. "Aries, I need you to make a bed for Coco, then help me with her feet." Aries nodded, Lucy laying Coco on the wool bed. "Shouldn't you go after the key?" Coco asked. Natsu was already gone. "We're needed later." Lucy smiled. "We?" Coco asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Can you stand?" "I think so." Coco said. Aries disappeared as Lucy helped Coco up. "Let's go."


	18. Saving Edolas

Lucy watched the chain hit the island. "Coco, we need to get them." Coco nodded, leading her legion to the others. "Get on!" Lucy yelled. It didn't take long. Everyone went to the island and started pushing against it. Carla came, followed by Nadi, and the rest of Extalia. The queen fell and was caught by Lily. They pushed and soon the lacrima was sent back to Earthland. _Here comes Mystogan._ Lucy thought. Mystogan came out and explained where the lacrima had gone and what happened.

Suddenly the army came and shot Lily down. They, then started turning the exceed into lacrima crystals. Mystogan was sent down soon after. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel attacked Dorma Anim. The legion was shot down. Lucy rode it down until jumping at last minute. Lucy stood up after Carla and Happy set Gray and Coco down. "Thanks for that, Lucy. We can't carry two." Happy said. Lucy spun around and grabbed Happy. "Don't call me Lucy." She hissed, then sighed and set him down.

Soon they were surrounded by the army. "Loke!" Lucy called. "Scorpio!" Lucy used her whip to fight, but there were to many. Lucy fell and Carla was shot. "Dammit. There's too many." Loke said. "Relax." Lucy said. "They're coming. They'll be here soo-" Lucy was shot several times. She had to fight to stay concious. Edolas Fairy Tail came. "Sorry we're late, Earth-Lucy." Edo-Lucy said, helping her up. "It's okay. I knew you were coming." Lucy winked at her. Edo-Lucy laughed.

Now that Edolas Fairy Tail was there, Lucy and the others were winning the fight. Soon, the islands started falling. Everyone started panicing as the army ran away. "Calm down." Lucy said. "What do you mean, calm down?" Edo-Lucy yelled, tears in her eyes. "Our world is ending! How can we calm down?" Lucy hugged her. "I told you I knew the future, remember?" She asked. Edo-Lucy stared at her as she pulled back. "Listen to me!" Lucy yelled to everyone. They quieted down.

"I know you're scared! Change is scary! It looks like the world is ending, like it's the end! But it's not! This is the begining!" Lucy yelled. "This is a test, and I know you'll pass because you're Fairy Tail!" Everyone looked at each other. "Everyone else will panic! They need people who can be calm and help them! They need you! So you need to calm down!" Lucy looked at Edo-Lucy, who's eyes were wide. "Because it's just the beginning." Lucy smiled. Edo-Lucy smiled and nodded. Then, Lucy started glowing.

Lucy started floating, along with Happy, Carla, and Gray. "Goodbye, Edo-Lucy." Lucy waved. "You can do this, Fairy Tail!" Edo-Lucy nodded and waved. "Bye-bye, Princess." Coco waved. Lucy smiled and waved to Coco. "Bye, Coco." She whispered. They went into the clouds, then fell onto the ground on Earthland. Lucy stood up, dusting herself off. Lucy watched Lily come out, then pull Lisanna out as she explained what had happened. Lucy turned and walked off. _I need to talk to master._

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Lucy turned to see Gray running to her. Lisanna and the others had already gone to find Mira and Elfman. "You, you're that girl that helped us when we were fighting the Eisenwald guild." Gray said. Lucy nodded. "You helped us on Galuna, too. Why are you always following us?" Gray asked. _I'll just tell him the same thing I told Happy._ "On Galuna, I got this key. Loke is this key. I got these three keys from Angel." Lucy pointed to each key. "Following you gets me power. It makes me stronger." She turned and walked away.

"I don't believe you." Gray said. Lucy froze and turned. "What?" "That speech, when you were talking to Edolas Fairy Tail. That was not the speech of someone who only cared about power. I saw your face when we were leaving." Gray explained. "Pretty good, right." Lucy smiled. "Sure convinsed you." Lucy turned, ready to leave when Gray grabbed her arm. "You should join Fairy Tail. I'm sure you'd fit in fine." Lucy looked at the ground, then pulled her arm back and ran. _I know I would. I did._

Lucy stood at the door of Fairy Tail. _I haven't been in here sense I came back from my last mission with Natsu._ She thought. She pulled up her hood, and opened the door. A few people looked at her, including Gray and Natsu. "Loke." Lucy called. _Why do I feel so out of place here? This use to be my home. They used to be my family._ Loke appeared next to her. "Hey, what are we doing here, Lu-" Lucy covered his mouth without looking at him. Now everyone was looking at him. "Loke?" Mira asked. "I'm actually Leo the lion." He said. "A spirit under her control."

Lucy felt all eyes on her. "She saved my life." Loke smiled, hugging her from behind. "Get off!" Lucy yelled, pushing him off." Lucy sighed and looked at Mira. "I need to speak to your master." "Are you joining?" Gray asked. Lucy looked at him. _I can't get too close. I can't get too close. I can't get too close._ She repeated in her mind. She looked back at Mira. "Is he here?" "Are you ignoring me?" Gray yelled. "What's your name?" Mira smiled. Lucy looked down. "Hey." Loke nunged her shoulder.

"Is that important?" Lucy asked. Mira thought for a moment. "I suppose not." She said. Lucy nodded. "Good." She walked away, up to Master Makarov's office. "Wait!" Mira yelled. "How does she know where Gramp's office is?" Gray asked. Natsu watched her, intensely. _Because she's been here before. This used to be her home._ He thought. _How do I know this stuff? What happened to make things change?_ Natsu wondered. He walked closer to the stairs so he heard Master say come in. Lucy stepped in.

"Master Makarov?" Lucy said. Master looked at her. "That's me. Who are you?" "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. You once protected me from Phantom Lord." She said, sitting down. "I want to join Fairy Tail." She said. "Oh, why's that?" Master asked. Lucy looked down. "Master Makarov, how does a story go?" She asked. When he stayed silent, Lucy continued. "It goes once upon a time, something happens, it's fixed, the end. Life is a story. We're born, we live, we die. When it happens is a mystery." She said. _Fairy Tail died, so I won't join long._

"Why are you telling me this?" Master asked. Lucy sighed. "What if someone changed something in the story? That could change the happily ever after." _Or the end._ "So, to fix the story, the person would have to get as close to the story line as possible." She stood up, looking around his office. "What does that mean?" Master asked. "Master Makarov, something happened, so I did something to change it, but I changed the story, too. Now I have to go as close as possible to the story line."

Lucy sat back down. "In the original story, you were part of Fairy Tail?" Master asked. Lucy nodded. "One of the rules of the S-Class trials was that they must be part of Fairy Tail. In a week and 3 months, another thing happens whenyou must have the guild mark to participate. I played a part in both." She explained. "Are you serious?" Master asked. Lucy closed her eyes. "Master." Her eyes shot opened. "During the S-Class trials, in the first test, Juvia and Lisanna will face Erza and fail. Elfman and Evergreen will face Mirajane and pass. Natsu and Happy will face Guildarts and pass.

"Loke and Gray will fight Mest and Wendy. Loke and Gray will pass. Levy and Gajeel will get the peaceful pass. Bickslow and Fried will fight Cana and I. We will pass." Lucy continued. "The second test will be finding First Master Mavis's Grave. You will give us six hours to find it, however we will be attacked by a dark guild, Grimour Heart. They will be lead by the second master of Fairy Tail, who will go by Hades." Master's eyes widened. "Prehaps I've said too much." Lucy stood up. "I only wanted to..."

She sighed. "Master, one more thing you should know. After a while, a dragon will attack. Fairy Sphere will protect us, but we will be gone for 7 years. A very special person will watch over us after that." Lucy smiled and walked out. She walked down stairs. Natsu was standing there, eyes wide. "Y-you... heard?" Lucy asked, her eyes going wide. He swallowed and nodded. Lucy ran past him to Mira. "I need my mark." "Did you talk to Master? Are you-" "Yeah, he sent me to you. He said you have the stamp." Lucy said. Mira nodded and got it.

"Where and what color?" Mira asked. Lucy froze. _I... I can't have it the same._ She sighed. "I want it on my..." _I was gonna say shoulder, but she'd see my scarf. I guess my hand will still work._ "left hand. Black." _Black to remember what'll happen, and how to fix it._ Mira nodded, stamping her hand. When she had her mark, she ran back to Natsu. Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. She noticed Loke talking to Gray and waved her hand. "Loke, force closure." Lucy pulled Natsu outside.

Lucy stopped when they reached the park. _This is where I went after I saved Natsu, Happy, and Macao using Taurus. Natsu found me and I ran away. He chased after me._ "What was that about?" Natsu asked. "You know the future? A dragon will attack?" Lucy sighed. "You weren't supposed to know that." She said. "I do know the future because I've lived it. In the end, all the people closed to me, the man I loved, they all died protecting me. So, I'm changing things." She sighed and sat down.

"You changed... time?" Natsu asked. _So, the dreams I had were the first time around._ "I decided when I came back I wouldn't get involved. I could easily run away, instead of fight, but they held me back." Lucy sighed and stood up. "I told Happy I was dangerous and would be the end of Fairy Tail. He asked me if it was a threat, and I told him it was a warning. I'm telling you the same thing. After the S-Class trials and the other thing, I'm quitting Fairy Tail, for their own safty. Stay away from me." Lucy said to Natsu. "And forget everything you've heard." She left.


	19. Enjoy it While it Lasts

Lucy sat in the corner of the guild. _I need to talk to Cana. I need to help her in the trials. Though I should enjoy being in Fairy Tail while it lasts._ She thought. She knew some people were talking about her, looking at her. Natsu was just watching her. _What happened to her? She's so distant. The man she loved, was it me? Is that why I feel like I love her when I bearly know her? Why am I remembering when everyone else still seems clueless?_ "How long are you gonna stare at her?" Erza asked. Natsu looked at her, then back to Lucy. _Did Fairy Tail die?_

Lucy watched the door. _Cana should be here. I don't have an apartment, and Cana doesn't know me._ She sighed, then looked at Natsu, who was looking at her. She stood up and walked to the door. _Natsu, I feel his gaze all the time. I shouldn't have told him, but I wanted to. So badly._ Lucy looked down, hiding her face. The walked until she bumped into someone. Her hood fell off. Lucy took a step back, but the other person fell. "Sorry." Lucy said. She looked at the person. _Cana!_ Her eyes widened.

Lucy held out her hand. Cana took it and Lucy pulled her up. "Cana Aberona, card magic." Lucy said. "Learned it after trying to see when your father would be back." Cana looked at her. "How did you know that?" Lucy ignored her and continued. "Your going to your fifth S-Class trial. You decided that when you won, you'd tell him." She sighed. "I'm here to help you. It's the whole reason I joined Fairy Tail. It's a rule." Cana stepped back. "I don't know how you know that, but it's really creepy." She started walking.

"Cana Alberona, mother's last name. Your father is Gildarts Claive. So, should I call you Cana Claive?" Lucy asked. Cana stopped. "Cana, I want to help you. Please let me." Lucy continued. Cana turned back. "What's your name?" She asked. Lucy looked down. _What does it matter anymore? Natsu knows, Happy knows, Gray knows. Might as well tell her._ She sighed, looking up. "I'm Lucy." Cana grabbed her hand. "Well, why not. Lucy, I accept your help." Lucy smiled. _Now I just need to find when to quit Fairy Tail. Probably after the games._

Lucy was walking around when she found Cana, drunk in an alley. Lucy sighed and helped her up. She brought her to a hotel she was staying in. Cana woke up a few minutes later. "Th-thanks, Lucy." Cana laughed. "Probably would've died." Lucy nodded, giving Cana a glass of water. "Probably." She sat down next to Cana. "So, Cana. Tommorow, Master chooses who's going to participate. Would you like to know who?" Cana looked at her, surprised. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay. Master will chose you, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, Fried, and Mest. You and I will pair up, Natsu will pair with Happy, Gray with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Elfman with Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Fried and Bickslow, and Mest and Wendy." Lucy listened. "Mest?" Cana asked. Lucy froze. _That's right. Mest was actually Doranbolt from the magic council. He comes tomorrow._ "Relax, he's out in the first round." Cana nodded. "You know the future?" She asked. Lucy nodded. "Some what."

Lucy sat on the boat. She had her bathing suit on, but kept her cloak on. _It's hot, but they'd see my scarf. Natsu's scarf._ "Excuse me." Lucy turned. Master was looking at her. "Please come with me." He said. Lucy nodded as they went into the boat. "Usually, if someone had found out about the trials-" "You'd change them." Lucy said. Master nodded. "Did you change them?" Lucy asked. Master shook his head. "No. You said a story must go in order. I assume you'll folow that order." Lucy nodded. "Of course."

Lucy walked out of his office, the heat hitting her again. "How can you wear that cloak?" Gray asked. "I force myself to." Lucy said, sitting next to Loke. "Tell me again why you're wearing that cloak all the time." He whispered. "I'll tell you later. Some people here have really good ears, and one of them's watching me." Lucy said. Loke looked at Gajeel, then Wendy, then Natsu. Natsu was looking at them. Lucy looked at Natsu, who blushed, looking away.

Loke nodded, leaning closer to Lucy. She blushed, pulling back. He hooked his finger around her collar and pulled her cloak down a little, exposing the top of her scarf. "Is it this?" He asked. Lucy could feel his breath of her cheek. She nodded, pushing him back. Natsu felt himself growling. "I can't take it off." Lucy said. "It was the most inportant thing to him, and he gave it to me. I love him." Lucy whispered. Loke looked at her sympatheticly. "I know." He hugged her. Master came out, calling everyone.

Lucy jumped into the water after Gray and Loke had left. "Come on, Cana." Cana followed her. "Virgo!" Lucy called. Virgo appeared and grabbed Lucy and Cana's hands, using her diver magic to pull them to shore. Thy reached shore before Gray and Loke. Virgo pulled off Lucy's cloak and gave her a new one. "Thanks, Virgo." Loke and Gray came on shore. "Wow, Lucy. That was pretty risky. You didn't do that last time." Loke said.

Lucy smiled at him. "When we get here doesn't matter. We just have to take the same pass." She grabbed Cana's hand and pulled her away. "Hey!" Loke yelled. They ran after them. _I think we took the route on the... left._ Lucy thought as it came into veiw. _C-route!_ She pulled Cana into the trail. Lucy watched an x go over the door. They walked in silence until they came to Fried and Bickslow. "I knew it. Our battle's with Cana and mystery girl." _Huh, it's better than costume girl._ Lucy thought.

Cana surrounded Fried by girls as they dodged attacks from Bickslow's dolls. Cana played her fountain card as Lucy struggled closer to it. "Lucy, don't. This water is an attack type." Cana said. Lucy stuck her hand into it. "Aquarius!" Lucy called. She scrambled away and grabbed Cana's hand. "Hold on." Lucy let go and grabbed a rock. Cana grabbed Lucy as the water passed them. Lucy sat up as Cana and Aquarius argued. "Thanks, Aquarius." Lucy smiled, looking at Fried and Bickslow.

The gate opened and Cana ran out. Lucy went to her knees in front of Fried. "Thanks. You didn't owe us anything, though." Lucy smiled. She stood up and ran through the gate. Bickslow sat up. "She knew?" Fried got up, too. "Appearantly." "I can't believe they were agianst us. They're really lucky." Bickslow said. Fried nodded. Lucy and Cana ran outside. After a while, Lucy and Cana felt the rumble outside. "Natsu." Lucy whispered. "What?" Cana asked. "Natsu, he's fighting your father." Lucy said. Cana nodded. "Sounds about right."

Soon after Natsu came out, Loke and Gray followed. Lucy kept looking at Natsu. _This was the first time I'd ever seen Natsu think so long._ She thought. Master came out later and looked at Lucy. She nodded, then he walked away. Lucy followed. "Cana, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Levy made it to the second test, just like you said." Lucy nodded. During the second test, we'll be attacked, but you have to relax. Pretend you don't know." Lucy said. Master nodded. "Let's start the second test." He said.

Lucy and Cana ran away from monsters. "Shouldn't we use our magic to beat it?" Cana yelled. "No! We'll need our magic later!" Lucy yelled back. Cana nodded. After a while, Lucy and Cana sat down to rest. Cana was panting more than Lucy. _I already know where the grave is. I also know that Loke and Gray are hiding in the bushes._ Lucy thought. She sighed and glanced in there direction. "No clues. I don't get it." Cana complained. "There's always hints." Lucy nodded. "I got it. Let's go." She lead the way.

Lucy and Cana were running, followed by Loke and Gray, when the red flair signal was sent into the air. "An enemy." Lucy said. "You're kidding. At a time like this?" Cana said. Lucy watched her freak out until Loke and Gray came out of hiding. Lucy sighed as Gray and Cana argued. Lucy stepped over to Loke. "I figured you'd follow us again." She said. "I figured when you looked over at us you knew we were following." Loke smiled. Lucy laughed. "Yeah, should've come up with something else." "But it'd change time." Loke said. "Besides, I have to fight Caprico."

Lucy looked at the sky. Caprico was flying over them, dropping the men in bubbles. "Look out!" Lucy yelled, dodging an axe. The bubbles popped, leaving an army. Lucy used her whip. _They keep coming._ She thought. "Aries!" She chanted. "Saggitarius!" Both appeared, attacking th enemy. Soon, Caprico clapped, sending the army away. Lucy sent Aries and Saggitarius away. _Caprico. Capricorn. From the looks of things Caprico doesn't remember, but Capricorn probably does._ Lucy thought.

They attacked him, but were sent back without a problem. Lucy laid down, resting as Caprico explained their goal. After he was done, Lucy stood up. "Loke! I think it's time we got serious!" Loke nodded. He turned into his suit, his hair growing. "Right, you guys head back to camp. I got this." He said. Lucy smiled. "Of course. Let's go guys!" She led Gray and Cana away. "Loke!" Lucy turned, joggin backwards, pulling her hood up. "Don't forget to come back to me!" She said, then ran with the others. He smiled.

"Is there a thing between you and Loke?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head, taking the lead. "He's a flirtasious spirit, but I don't fall for a guy like that." "Why, you interested in Lucy?" Cana asked. "No! I bearly know her!" Gray yelled. "Fullbuster." Lucy said, not looking back. "What?" Gray asked. "You're blushing." She said. "Am not!" He yelled. "Hey, you're right!" Cana laughed. "How'd you know that without looking back?" "I know him pretty well. I could hear it in his voice." Lucy said.

After a while, Loke's key started glowing. Lucy stopped. "Does he remember?" She asked. Cana and Gray stopped and looked at her. Lucy sighed in relief. "I figured." She looked at Gray and Cana. "Loke won. Capricorn is free and on our side now. Loke had to go back to the Celestial World to rest. He says 'Sorry, Gray.'" "Wait! Where does that leave me in the trials?" Gray yelled. Lucy glared at him and leaned over him until he fell. "You think your test is more important than Loke's life?" She hissed.

Gray gulped. "N-no." "Good." Lucy leaned back. "Lucy, let's get out of here." Cana said. Lucy nodded. "He should be fine on his own." Cana and Lucy walked off, leaving Gray behind. "So, where's the grave?" Cana asked. "Well, I started thinking about grave. It could be 'death', 'end', and things like that." Lucy explained. "But none of them had six letters. Six for 6 hours. One word came up, 'demise'. There's one d, one m, one i, one s, and two e's. Therefore, route e, from the... first... test." Lucy fell asleep.


	20. Beating Hades

Before Lucy opened her eyes, she rolled out of the way. Kain stomped down. Lucy stood up and glared at him. He hid behind the tree. "It's not nice to try to kill people." Lucy said. Kain came out. "W-wait a sec." He said. "Something's a bit stiff around here." "Your hair?" Lucy asked. Kain brightened. He pulled out his doll. "Now, I need a lock of your hair." He said. "No thanks. I like my hair." Lucy said. "But I need your hair for my cursey doll." Kain said. "That magic is just trick." Lucy said. "No, it's real. See. Try it." Kain handed it to Lucy with his hair on it.

Lucy slammed it on the ground, Kain following. "I don't think it's working." Lucy held in a laugh. "Hm." She stretched his legs. Kain took it back and attacked her. Lucy got hit several times before falling. Kain jumped in the air and got ready to jump on her when Natsu kicked him. Lucy turned over. "Thanks. None of my spirits were working. He changed and reflected all their attacks." She said. Natsu nodded. "No problem." He said, helping her up. Kain bit his cape. "Their getting all lovey-dovey!" He hissed. Lucy looked down. _I wish._ She thought.

Ultear and Kain talked until she started running off with Zeref. Natsu tried to go after her, but Kain blocked him. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. She started running forward, but froze. _So he did get a lock of my hair._ "Lucy?" Natsu looked at her. "I can't move." She said. Kain started messing with her. He made Lucy stretch, then do the splints upside-down, then hop around like a bunny. Her hood fell. "What's she doing?" Natsu asked. "I think whatever that doll does, Lucy copies." Happy said. "Really? Sounds fun!" Natsu smiled. "It's not!" Lucy yelled.

Kain made Lucy attack Natsu. He jumped over her, using her behind for leverage. Kain made Lucy kick Natsu. "Don't touch my butt!" She yelled. Lucy was knocked off balance and fell with Natsu, then she punched him. "Sorry." Lucy said. She punched him over and over again until he held her. "What are you doing?" Kain yelled. "Stop cuddling!" Happy flew up and used the doll to make Lucy put Natsu's face in her chest. "Oh!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed with relief when she realized it was through her cloak. _The scarf's still hidden._ "Cat." Lucy growled.

Kain hit Happy, making him drop the doll. Natsu caught it. Lucy was flung around while Natsu and Kain fought over the doll until Kain flung him into the wall. The rocks crushed him. Lucy pulled out her keys. "I'll get you out, Natsu." She said, grabing Virgo's key. "Vir-" Kain pushed her down. Lucy's keys flew away from her. "No!" Lucy yelled as Kain kicked her repeatedly. "Argg!" Natsu struggled to get out. Kain attaked her again. "Lucy, run!" Natsu yelled. "No." Lucy grunted.

Kain picked Lucy up by her head. "How useless would I be if I always ran when a fight got tough?" She asked. Kain squeezed her head. "Natsu... next to..." She screamed in pain. Natsu looked next to him and reached for the doll. He used it to make Lucy kick Kain. "There you go." Lucy smiled as she kept attacking. Natsu set Lucy's hand on fire, then gave the doll to Happy, who flew her using max speed to attack Kain, her whole body on fire. Lucy landed, relizing her cloak was burned. _The scarf!_

Lucy ran to her keys then into the woods. "Wait, Natsu's still stuck!" Happy yelled, trying to pull Natsu. "Burn the rocks away!" Lucy yelled back, holding the scarf in front of her. "Virgo!" Virgo appeared with another cloak. "Could I have some clothes for Wendy?" Virgo nodded, then Lucy ran to where the others were. "Wendy." Lucy said. She handed her the clothes. "Oh, thanks." Wendy smiled. "It's from Virgo." Lucy said. They started walking to the camp. Lucy fingered her scarf. _They almost saw it._ She sighed.

The rain started pouring, hard. Lucy looked around when she saw a man walking closer. Lucy's eyes widened. _Blue Note._ "Do you know how to fly?" He asked, the rain pouring harder around him. Suddenly, Lucy and everyone else were brought down by his gravity magic. _Guildarts! Cana will come, followed by Guildarts._ Lucy remembered. _Cana!_ Lucy mentally called. She could bearly hear Blue Note ask about Fairy Glitter. Natsu struggled up, only to be brought down again. _Cana, hurry. It's getting harder!_ Lucy closed her eyes, calming herself down. _She'll come._

Lucy listened to Cana's footsteps. She kept her eyes closed. She heard Natsu stick his head underground, then attack Blue Note. Cana tried to use Fairy Glitter on him, but failed. Lucy opened her eyes when she heard Gildarts approaching. He blocked the attack, saving Cana. Lucy got up while Gildarts attacked Blue Note. "Come on!" Lucy yelled. "We need to get Master back to camp." Everyone stood up and ran, leaving Gildarts to fight Blue Note. Lucy put Cana's arm around her shoulder, dragging her along.

 _Soon. Soon the tree will fall, leaving us all weak and powerless. Erza will continue to fight, though. She'll win, and we'll become strong again. It's a good thing it's Erza._ Lucy thought with a smile. They were running when the tree fell. Lucy tried to continue, but she fell behind Natsu. _Everyone will lose their power. Gildarts is fighting Blue Note, Fried and Bickslow are fighting Rusty Rose, and Erza's fighting Azuma. I know we'll win, but I still feel... worried. Why is that?_ Lucy thought. She closed her eyes. _They're fine._ She thought, drifting into unconciousness.

Lucy sat up after a while, feeling her strength returning. They got up and continued to run for the camp. Everyone was surpirsed how many people were injured. After talking for a while, Natsu decided he'd go after Hades. "I'm going, too." Lucy said. "Do you really believe you can fight Hades on your own?" "Aye." Happy said. "I'll come, too." Wendy said. Natsu nodded. "Great. Lily, Salamander, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Erza and Gray will meet us on the way." Lucy said. "How do you know that?" Carla asked, but Lucy was already leaving.

While they were walking they ran into Gray and Erza. _Just like I said._ Lucy thought. "We're going after Hades. Are you coming?" She asked. They nodded. They all ran to where Hades's ship was. Hades was waiting for them at the top. "Come... children of Makarov." Hades said. He walked away. "No! You come down here!" Natsu yelled. "Happy, Carla, Lily. I have a special mission for you." Lucy said, looking at Natsu, who nodded. "We need you to go around the ship. Find what's powering it. Natsu's doomed if it takes off." She said. The exceeds nodded and flew.

Gray made stairs and they ran up them. When they reached the top, everyone went full out on Hades. "Taurus!" Lucy called. Wendy made everyone stronger and faster. After a few attacks, Wendy attacked. "Scorpio!" Lucy called, making Taurus disappear. Wendy and Scorpio's attacks combined, making a unison raid with Natsu in the middle. "Did we get him?" Wendy asked. "Not even close." Lucy frowned. Hades came out of the dust, everyone's eyes widening. He walked closer.

Hades chanted something, attacking Wendy. "Horologium!" Lucy yelled. Wendy disappeared, leaving only her clothes. Lucy sighed with relief. "She's okay." She said. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked at her in confusion as she pointed up, to Horologium. "He saved her before she was attacked. Could you dress Wendy?" Lucy asked. "The young miss says 'Eeeeeek!'" Horologuim said, then he dropped Wendy. "Thanks, Horologium." Lucy smiled. "I can only rescue you once, so be safe." He said, leaving.

"I told Master the second master would attack." Lucy sighed. "What?" Natsu yelled. "True, child." Hades yelled. "His name was Precht. He himself appointed Makarov third master." Lucy glared. "That's a lie!" Natsu yelled, attacking Hades. Hades attack Natsu, then Wendy and Gray, then chained Lucy and Erza together. The chain exploted, sending Erza and Lucy flying opposite directions. After a few more attacks, everyone was laying on the ground, fighting to stay consious. Hades stepped on Natsu.

Lucy listened to Hades and Natsu argue, slightly smiling. _Natsu'll never... change. But Laxus will... be here soon._ She thought. Hades continued to attack Natsu. "Natsu." Gray said. "Stop..." Wendy cried. "Stop this!" Erza yelled. Lucy struggled up. "Leave him alone!" She yelled. She stood up as Hades got ready to end Natsu. "No!" Lucy yelled as Laxus blocked the attack. Lucy sighed in relief. _'Bout time._ She smiled. She watched Laxus attack Hades. _I like it when he's angry and on our side._ Lucy thought.

After a few blows, Laxus sent his power to Natsu. Laxus was attacked. "My... treat... Natsu." He said. Everyone looked at Natsu. Lucy backed away as everyone awed and Natsu attacked Hades. After a final attack, Lucy ran up to him as he fell over the edge. Lucy grabbed his hand as he fell, catching him. Natsu smiled at her. "Th-thanks." He said. Lucy started pulling him up. Hades struggled up. He took off his eye patch. Lucy kept her arms around Natsu, feeling the same fear. _I know he's supposed to get up, but... it's still just as scary._ She thought.

Natsu struggled up. Monsters appeared behind Hades. Lucy felt her fear grow. She hugged Natsu tighter until he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lucy pulled back a little. "Your friends are all right here!" He said. He quoted what Gildarts said, but Lucy wasn't listening as Natsu stood up. _Friends. He said friends. I don't want Fairy Tail to be my friends._ She panicked on the inside. Lucy calmed herself down and stood up with everyone else. They ran to Hades. Natsu tripped and started falling, but Lucy and Wendy grabbed his hands, pulling him forward. The girls smiled and threw him, then fell.

Erza and Gray used their feet and kicked Natsu forward, falling themselves. Lucy watched Natsu and Hades attack each other. Lucy got up as Natsu's scarf blew in the wind. She caught his scarf as Natsu punched Hades. He continued to punch him. Lucy smiled at the tree, planted again by Ultear. Everyone followed her gaze and smiled. Everyone felt their magic coming back. Hades struggled to attack Natsu back when Laxus punched him. "Go Fairy Tail!" He yelled. "Capricorn!" Lucy called. He attacked, followed by everyone else. Hades was down.


	21. 7 Years Later

Everyone was outside. Happy, Carla, and Lily were being chased when Fairy Tail came. The enemy paniced when they saw Master and Hades was down. They ran away and everyone celebrated, going back to camp. Lucy sat alone, until Cana came up. "Thanks for trying to help me." She said. Lucy smiled. "Okay, if you'll thankful, then go tell you-know-who who he is." She winked. Cana looked down. "I'll get Natsu and Happy away." Lucy said, leading Cana to Gildarts. She pulled Happy and Natsu away, behind the trees. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Lucy crossed her arms. "I'm helping your friend tell Gildarts something important. Watch if you want to, but leave her alone." She walked away, knowing Natsu watched her walk away, then turned to Cana. _Now, we'll be attacked by Acnologia._ Lucy sighed. _At least I said goodbye to my father better this time._ She smiled as she reached the camp. Lucy looked around at everyone as she heard Acnologia's roar. Everyone started panicing. Gildarts, Cana, Happy, and Natsu ran into camp.

Acnologia came down and attacked. Master tried to hold it off while he told everyone to run. After a minute, Natsu led everyone back, trying to attack Acnologia. He flew up, getting ready to destroy the island. Levy and Fried got ready to put up a defense. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, bringing her into the circle. She grabbed Gray's hand and focused her energy to Levy and Fried. _This won't work, but Master Mavis will make Fairy Sphere, sending us away for 7 years._ Lucy looked at Natsu, who looked so focused, then around the circle. _I will protect them._ Lucy thought as Acnologia attacked, sending them away.

Lucy opened her eyes. Everywhere hurt. _Where am I?_ Lucy thought. She sat up, everyone from Fairy Tail running to her. _That's right! This is 7 years later, after Acnologia attacked._ Lucy stood up. Everyone's eyes were on her. Lucy realized her hood was down and the end of her cloak was ripped. "Who's that?" Max asked. _That's right. This is the first time they've seen me._ Lucy thought, pulling up her hood and pushing past them. Lucy waited until everyone was done hugging Master to approach him. "You were right, but how'd you know?" He asked.

Lucy sighed. "The story order told me. Don't forget the special person watching over us. We haven't seen the last of her." She winked and pointed to Master Mavis. Master looked at Mavis, wide eyed. He turned back to Lucy. "And one more thing, remember this. 3 months, 2 teams. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, me, and Elfman. Another Juvia, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Cana, and a friend." Lucy said. Master looked at her, trying to see what she ment, but Lucy walked away. _The Grand Magic Games._ She thought, getting on a boat. Everyone got on and they went to sea.

Lucy sighed when Natsu attacked the man in the door. _That's what you get for attacking Fairy Tail, let alone a kid._ She thought as Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Master attacked the others. Master explained what had happened to everyone. Lamia Scale came to visit, but Lucy just watched from the corner as everyone celebrated. Lucy sighed and looked down. "Excuse me." She looked at who was talking to her. "Romio" Lucy looked confused. "How do you... Never mind. Are you Lucy?" Romio asked. Lucy looked away and got up, running out the door.

 _Does everyone in Fairy Tail know my name now? If they don't, they'll know it soon. They'll say my name in the Grand Magic Games._ Lucy sighed. _I think I'll go see my dad's grave now._ She walked to the train station, but stopped when she heard running. Lucy turned to see Natsu and Happy running to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Natsu panted. "You looked upset... so I came to see if you're... okay." He said. Lucy smiled. _I still love him, but I'm getting too close._ She thought, closing her eyes. "Well, I'm fine. You can go now." She said.

Natsu looked at the train behind her. "Where are you going?" He asked. Happy had finally stopped panting. "Are you leaving?" He asked. Lucy sighed. "I'm just going to see my dad. I'll be back." Natsu and Happy thought for a moment. "Your dad..." Natsu hummed. "He had Phantom attack us..." Happy continued. Lucy turned and walked away. "Wait!" Natsu yelled. "Your dad's rich, right?" Happy asked. Natsu's eyes sparkled. "Maybe he can help us with our money problem." He cheered. "Aye!" Happy smiled. They followed Lucy on the train.

Lucy set flowers on her mom and dad's graves. She didn't say anything as they walked to the train station, not even when Natsu and Happy yelled at the girls passing by. _I knew this was gonna happen, but it still hurts, and I still won't cry. He didn't send the letter because he has no where to send it to. So, will I ever cry over him?_ Lucy looked at the sky. "Lucy?" Happy asked. "I'm fine. I knew it would happen, but it still hurts, and I can't cry. But I'll fine. Come on, let's get back to the guild." Lucy said, leading them away from the graveyard. _I'm fine._

Lucy sat in the corner of the guild, thinking about everything, remembering everything. A mailman came into the guild. "I'm looking for a Lucy Heartfilia." He called. "Another one?" Macao asked. "We don't know a Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened. "It's addressed to Fairy Tail." The mailman handed it to him, but Lucy ran up and took it, looking at the package. "Lucy?" Romio asked. Lucy felt tears in her eyes. "He... he s-sent them?" Lucy studdered. She looked at Romio, who saw a tear drop. "This is what you were gonna ask me this morning, weren't you?"

Romio's eyes widened. He nodded. "They came every year around the same time. We kept them in the back." He lead Lucy to her other gifts. Natsu walked in as she went into the back. He saw the tears roll off her cheeks. Lucy fell to her knees when she saw the 6 other gifts. The tears ran down her cheeks faster. _He knew I was around here, so he sent them here._ Lucy started sobbing. "Dad." She sobbed. Natsu came in and saw her crying. Romio looked at him as he hugged her. Lucy sobbed harder into his chest.

Lucy sat in the corner in the guild. She hadn't talked to Natsu scense she had cried. _I don't want to see him. That alone proves I'm too close to him._ She sighed. She looked out the door to where Natsu and Max were fighting. Natsu was losing. Lucy chuckled as he fell after using his lightning and fire attack. Lucy walked over to Wendy and whispered into her ear. "You should go see the Fairy Tail healer, Porlyusica. She may have something to help you. Tell Natsu and Gray to go with you." She whispered. Wendy watched her walk back inside.

"What did she say to you?" Gray asked, watching Lucy go inside. "She said we should go see Porlyusica. She said she might help us." Wendy said. Gray nodded, thoughtful. "That's a good idea. Let's help Fire-Spitter up and go over to her." Gray said. Wendy nodded, kneeling by Natsu. They helped him up and left. Lucy watched Master name Gildarts master, then read his letter, making him master again. Lucy looked at the door again. _Grandeeney from Edolas, Porlyusica._ She thought. She heard Master freak out about Gildarts and 'never retiring'.

When Natsu and the others got back, everyone was arguing about participating in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy sat quietly in the corner. She looked at Master and nodded at him. He remembered what she said before. "When does this start?" Master asked. "3 months." Romio said. His eyes widened. _'"And one more thing, remember this. 3 months, 2 teams." Lucy said.'_ Master smiled when Romio told them they'd win 30,000,000 jewels. Lucy looked away. _Don't worry, we win._

Everyone had split up. Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana went together, Laxus, Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen went together, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gray, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Natsu, and the exceeds went together, leaving Gajeel and Lily alone to train. Lucy sat away from everyone, meditating with Capricorn. She lasted longer than last time and continued to meditate. At night, Lucy sat in the spa with the other girls and Happy. Lucy looked at the sky, then closed her eyes. Erza looked, then attacked the wall, where Lucy knew the boys were at. _Poor guys._

The next day, Lucy relaxed. _I wonder if we'll go to the Celestial World. I almost hope not. I'd get even stronger with 3 months of training._ She thought. _Maybe, if I got strong enough, I could fight those dark guilds._ Lucy thought, then shook her head. _Yeah. I could fight, and lose. I'd die and then they'd take my heart. I can't take one dark guild on my own, how could I take 3-_ Lucy's thoughts were interupted by Virgo popping out of the ground. "Virgo!" Lucy yelled, serprised. Everyone looked at her as she stood up. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, then realized.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked. Virgo looked down, as if sad, but Lucy remembered and tried to hide a smirk. _She's luring us back to the Celestial World._ "The Celestial World may be destroyed." Virgo said, and Lucy nodded, comforming her own thoughts. After Virgo asked for her help, and everyone agreed, Virgo sent everyone but Jet and Droy to the Celestial World. Everyone landed in a pile, but Lucy, who stood up, knowing how to land.

Lucy awed, looking around. "It's as beautiful as I remember it." She smiled. Everyone looked around. Lucy looked at the Celestial King. "Was it necessary to use the same trick?" Lucy asked, laughing. Everyone stared at her. "Old friend, welcome again. You may have known that trick, but they did not." The Celestial King said. "I guess your right. Besides, it was that time, so I would've known anyway." Lucy smiled. "Welcome to the Celestial World!" She turned to the others.

Everyone looked around as Lucy's spirits, as well as a bunch of Nikolas, showed up. "You're the only other people who've ever been to the Celestial World. You should feel honored." Lucy said. Natsu and Gray started partying right away. Lucy hugged Loke. Other spirits showed up as Gray and Loke hung out, Aquarius talked to Juvia, Wendy talked to Horologium, and Levy looked around Crux's library. Natsu enjoyed the buffet as Erza talked to Taurus. Lucy watched from the side.

Everyone partied and danced as Lyra played a song. Lucy smiled, staying on the side. Loke came over to her. "Why aren't you enjoying the party? This was thrown for you, too." He smiled. Lucy smiled at him, but he could tell it was forced. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking about what happens after Tartaros. Those dark guilds will attack, and I'll be on my own." Lucy said, then looked at him. "I'd like to talk to you and the Celestial King, if that's alright?" Loke nodded, walking away.

Lucy followed Loke and the Celestial Spirit King away from the party. "What is it, old friend?" He asked. Lucy sighed. "Well, after fighting Tartaros, I will be attacked. I was hoping I could ask a favor from you." She said. "But it includes your permission and the Celestial World." The King looked confused, looking at Loke, but he also looked confused. "I figured Loke should hear this, too, because I'll need your help." Lucy said. Loke nodded. "I'll do anything to help you." Lucy smiled as the King nodded, too.

Everyone started leaving, even the King. Lucy looked at him, then smiled. "The spirits seem to love you." Erza said as they regrouped. "They've done more for me than they know." Lucy smiled. "And I love them." Everyone got in a circle. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you." Lucy said to everyone. "The Celestial World and the Human World have different times." Natsu and Gray started getting excited, but Lucy put her hands up, stopping them. "No, one day in the Celestial World is 3 months in the Human World." She said. They got back to the Human World.


	22. Into The Games

**I'm sorry if the chapter updates slow down. All these chapters were already typed. So from chapter 23-beyond is just being written. Probably should have waited. Gomenasai! Please enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Everyone face planted, feeling defeated. Lucy sighed and walked away. _I'd feel bad, but Ultear opens their second origin, so they'll be fine._ The next day they were all sulking. "You know, if you want to get better, stop sulking and train. You may only have five days, but you can do a lot." Lucy said. "Just a suggestion." Erza stood up, her fist clenched. "Lucy's right. We'll train harder than ever before!" She said. A bird landed on her head. Erza took the note and read it. Everyone walked to Jellal.

When they reached the bridge, it came up again. Everyone heisitated. Lucy sighed and walked forward, followed by Natsu, then everyone else. Jellal, Merudy, and Ultear came up. Lucy turned around as everyone listened to Jellal. Everyone cheered when Ultear told them she could open their second origins, running back to camp. Natsu was first, Lucy kneeled beside him. "It can't be that bad." She said as Natsu struggled around. "Want to have a sensery link?" Merudy asked. "Don't even joke about that!" Gray yelled. Lucy laughed.

Lucy watched Erza say goodbye, surrounded by everyone. They wiggled in pain. "W-why aren't you... in p-pain?" Natsu panted, his unlocked. "Because I already have my second origin." Lucy said. "But, I don't know them like you guys do, so I'll just leave the goodbyes to Erza." "You... used her... n-name." Natsu smiled. "What?" Lucy asked over everyone's groans and screams. _I'm glad I don't have to do that again._ She thought. "You used to... call me and... E-Erza 'Titania' and 'Salamander'." Natsu said. Lucy looked down. "You're right." She walked out the door.

 _It's so hard not to get close to them, and now I'm failing._ Lucy looked at the sky. She saw Happy flying fast in the sky. _I... I don't think he's flying. All well. He's lucky all he has to worry about is an angry Erza and the games right now._ She thought. _I have to worry about time, and the games, and Tartaros, and the dark guilds, and Zeref, and their safty, and mine. How did I doit before, when I first went back in time?_ Lucy sighed. _I'll have to quit Fairy Tail after the games. I can't get any closer than I am now._

Everyone was in the city. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy were on the ground. "You guys are pathetic." Erza said. Lucy chuckled. "You're lucky. You have your second origin already, Lucy." Natsu whined. "Erza probably does, too." Gray said. "I buy that." Lucy said. Master came up and gave them a speech. People laughed when he said Fairy Tail. Levy went over the basic rules, then Natsu and Happy ran off. "Lucy could you go with them?" Erza asked. "Someone's got to keep them out of trouble." Lucy sighed. Erza laughed as Lucy ran after them.

Lucy made sure to check her hood all the time. Even as it got dark. Natsu ran to the fight, where Sting and Rogue were fighting. Natsu and Happy crawlled throught the croud. Sting looked at him, taughting him. Lucy listened to him rant about not killing Acnologia, first, second, and third generation dragon slayers, then about killing their own dragons. That made Natsu mad. Lucy had to pull Natsu away, but before they left, Lucy moved closer to Sting's ear. "Don't act so great. You didn't kill him because you wanted to." She said, then left, his eyes wide.

Elfman grabbed and carried everyone up the steps. Lucy started making a map, pretending to be working hard when she remembered exactly where the end was. _If I wanted to, I could make us come in first, but we still win, and that's all that matters._ She was brought out of her thoughts when the maze moved. Her and Natsu fell, but were caught by Elfman, who pulled them up. They ran into Twilight Ogre, beating them, then taking their map. They gave the maps to Lucy. They ran to the exit in 8th place.

Lucy listened to the croud as she pulled her cloak around herself. _They'll boo when we get out there, and boo when we participate. It's when Natsu gives his speech that everyone starts cheering for us._ She sighed. Her cloak was now purple instead of blue. She had purple shorts, a white belt, and a purple sleeveless shirt. She had white bands on her arms, from her wrists to her shoulder. She stood up as she heard the annoucer start to call the guild teams. Lucy grabbed her scarf. _What if my cloak is ripped. Everyone'll see it._ She held it, ready to take it off, but froze. _I can't._ Lucy sighed, then joined her team.

Lucy and the others walked out when they heard their name. _Convenitate that they said Fairy Tail, and not Fairy Tail A._ She chuckled as everyone booed. Lucy watched the other teams walk out, including Fairy Tail B. Sabertooth came out with the most cheers. Sting put his fists in the air, but froze when he saw Lucy. They looked at each other until Lucy walked away. Lucy ignored the fight with Gray, and spent that time remembering her battle. _I, then, summoned Gemini and used Urano Meteora. It failed because that one guy cheated._

Lucy looked up. "For the first match of day one, we have Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia!" Lola Chapati said. Lucy walked forward, her cloak tight around her. She could feel Sting's eyes on her. _Lucy Heartfilia? How'd she know I didn't want to kill him?_ Lucy focused on Flare. The gong rung. "Taurus!" Lucy called. He attacked Flare as Lucy pulled out another key. "Scorpio!" Flare's hair grew to block the sand. "Taurus!" Lucy said. "Right!" He said, absorbing his sand, then he attacked, hitting her. Flare got mad and attacked.

"Cancer!" Lucy called, forgeting to send Taurus and Scorpio away. "3 spirits." People whispered, surprised. "Oops." Lucy muttered, sending them away. Flare sent her hair underground, then at last minute, she jumped out of the way. _Should I win the match, or throw it away?_ Lucy wondered, knowing she could win now. She pulled out her whip and wrapped it around Flare's wrist, flipping her around. Flare landed, pissed. She stuck her hair into the ground and sent it to Asuka. Lucy waited for her que to look. When she did, the hair was by Asuka.

"Asuka!" Lucy yelled when Flare's hair went around her mouth. Lucy was throw to the ground. Flare told Lucy to stay quiet, but Lucy was calm. _Natsu'll take care of Asuka._ Flare whipped Lucy, but she stayed quiet. "Why don't you scream?" Flare asked. "Scream!" She yelled, hitting Lucy harder. "Aaaah!" Lucy said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes. "This is nothing compared to the pain I've felt." She said. Flare got angrier and whipped her harder. _It does kinda hurt, but seeing Fairy Tail's death, all the bodies, hurt more. This is nothing. Just have to wait for Natsu._

Lucy watched Natsu run and pull Flare's hair away from Asuka, burning it. "Lucy, now!" Natsu yelled. Lucy nodded, grabbing her keys "Cancer! Gemini!" She chanted. Cancer came and cut Flare's hair. Gemini flew around, hitting her. "Transform into me." Lucy ordered Gemini. They nodded, turning into her. They looked the same except Gemini's cloak was blue and Lucy's was purple. They chanted together. Everyone awed at the stars around them as Lucy continued the spell. "All 88 constellations... Shine! Metria!" The stars attacked Flare.

The dust cleared and Lucy's spell was gone, along with Gemini. _I can still feel my magic. I just need to deside weither to win or not. If I win, that could change the future, but I doubt it._ "Cancer!" Lucy chanted. "Take her out now!" She ordered. She peaked at Ravin Tail. Their jaws were dropped. _They thought I had less magic._ Cancer beat Flare and Lucy swayed. "Thank you." She smiled at Cancer, then sent him away. Lucy walked back to her team. They cheered for her, but she ignored them, swaying to the infermery. Natsu came and helped her there.

Lucy stood in the shower. The cold water hit her face, forcing her to keep her eyes closed. _I shouldn't have won._ She thought. _I should've just fell and did the same thing as before, but to threaten a kid?_ Lucy shook with rage. _I hated her then for it and I hate her now for it._ Lucy sighed and turned the water off. Then, she put her purple clothes on and sat on a chair. She watched Wendy sleep, remembering how she looked as she died in her arms. Lucy closed her eyes, trying to forget. _It won't happen this time. It won't! Everything will be fine. I'll quit Fairy Tail after the games._ She forced herself to drift off to sleep and heal.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stood at Shadow Valley. Fairy Tail's building was there, in rubbles. Every member murdered, laying around them. Blood pooled around Lucy's feet. Natsu picked up Happy's body, which had a knife in it. "This is your fault, Lucy!" Natsu hissed. "If you had just given yourself up..." Tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault." She mumbled. "I'll kill myself before they get to me. Fairy Tail will live." She turned to Natsu, then summoned Loke. He glared at her.

"You caused the death of Fairy Tail!" Loke yelled. "You killed them! I can't believe your my owner!" Lucy flinched. The bodies around her struggled up. Aries, Saggitarius, Virgo, and all the others appeared, glaring at her. The Celestial Spirit King followed. "You killed Fairy Tail!" They yelled. "You murdered us!" The dead bodies of her friends yelled. The dark guild members were gone. Natsu grabbed Lucy's neck, lifting her up. "It's your fault!" He yelled, then attacked her.

Lucy shot up, falling out of the chair. She sighed, standing up. _I know that it was my fault. I just wish the dream would change to something better._ She thought. _I wish I could dream about going on jobs with Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza. I wish I could dream about reading with Levy. I wish I could dream about hanging out with Wendy and playing with Asuka._ Lucy closed her eyes. _I want to dream adout when my life was a dream, instead of a nightmare._ She looked at Wendy before walking out of the room. _Instead of this._


	23. Stay on Track

Lucy sat alone as everyone partied. "You won!" Master yelled, happily. Lucy shrugged and watched everyone party. After being congradulated by almost everyone, Lucy went back to the hotel room. Lucy closed her eyes and remembered the games they played. _There's Chariot, where Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting play, where Nats gives his speech. Then, after one fight, it's Elfman versus Bacchus. Elfman wins, and I think, during that time, Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica are kidnapped, but Natsu saves them._ She sighed. _We thought it was Raven Tail._

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games and Jenny and Mira had just battled, and now Yukino was fighting Kagura. Lucy watched Yukino summon Pisces, then Libra. Lucy smiled as a thought came to mind. _Yukino's a good key holder. So if I die, I'll send my keys to her. She'll treat them well._ She watched Yukino lose and felt bad. _That's right. Yukino bet her life and lost. Their master didn't like that, so they forced her to quit._ Lucy sighed. _She'll offer me her keys, but I'll turn them away, again. I couldn't take them. But she'll get mine._

Lucy walked to the hotel with Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla. They talked, but Lucy didn't listen. _It's the same thing they said before._ She thought. "Hm? There's somebody standing in front of our hotel." Natsu said. "You're right." Wendy said. "Who might it be..." "It's Yukino." Lucy sighed, speeding up. She invited Yukino in and sat down with her. Lucy watched her put her keys on the table. Yukino looked down. "I want to give these to y-" "No." Lucy interrupted. "I knew the only buisness with me you had would be your keys or mine." Lucy lied.

"But... I made the decision on the first day, when I saw you fight when the games were over I'd give them to you." Yukino said. Lucy shook her head. "You love your spirits like I do. I'm sure they love you as well." She smiled. "I won't take them. You know as well as I do you don't want to give them away, so don't." Yukino looked at Lucy, then nodded. "It's obvious that when the time comes... all twelve keys will be gathered together again." Yukino said, standing up to leave. Lucy smiled and nodded. _You have no idea._ "Goodbye, Yukino." "Bye, Lucy." Yukino said.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and took a shower, Wendy and Carla joining her. "I'd say you just wasted a valuable opportunity." Carla said. Wendy nodded. "You had a chance to get all twelve gate keys!" She smiled. Lucy shook her head. "I didn't want them. It would've hurt her to give them away." She said. Wendy and Carla smiled at each other. "It's like you giving up Carla. You'd hurt her and it'd hurt yourself." Lucy continued. Wendy nodded. "Besides, she'll need them if she plans to rejoin Sabertooth. After all, if they kick out all the members that lose, they'll have no one left when we win." Lucy smiled.

Lucy watched Erza beat all 100 monsters. People cheered, more people wanting Fairy Tail to win. Lucy smiled as Erza raised her sword, claiming victory. She gave everyone hope. Natsu, Wendy, and Gray ran to meet her, but Lucy stayed back, smiling. Lucy watched everyone hit the mpf, and Cana destroy it. _Of course she had to break it, because that's Fairy Tail._ She rolled her eyes. The battles with Millianna versus Semmes, and Eve versus Rufus past quickly. Laxus and Alexi were next to fight.

When Laxus started losing quickly, Master's jaw dropped. He looked at Lucy, but she just smiled and winked at him. They all watched the fight that only Lucy knew was an illusion. _Laxus will beat them all._ Lucy thought. _I almost feel bad for Flare. After all, she didn't understand anything._ She sighed. The illusions disappeared and Laxus was standing over Flare, Ivan, and the others. Lucy laughed at everyone's shocked faces. Master looked at her again as she laughed. _She knew he'd be fine._

Wendy and Sherria ran to the feild as their names were called. "I like this fight." Lucy muttered, leaning closer. "She was so determand." As the fight went on, Sherria healed herself while Wendy healed her magic. _I'm glad they become friends after this. I needed their help to live through what Manerva did to me._ Lucy shivered at the thought. Lucy watched Wendy yell at Sherria. "So come at me and beat me down until I can't lift a finger on my own!" She yelled. "Please!" Sherria attacked Wendy with her strongest attack, but Wendy used it to her advantage.

They kicked and punched each other until time was up. Both were panting. _That's right. To beat Sherria, you'd have to get her to use all her magic. If she has no magic, she can't heal herself._ Lucy thought. She smiled at Wendy as she came back, smiling at Sherria. Lucy sighed and watched everyone leave. _Tomorrow, we go to the water park._ She thought. _I'll see Flare again and she'll apollogize._ Lucy and everyone went back to the hotel lobby. Natsu, Gray, and Erza did the barrel surfing as everyone celebrated. Lucy watched them from the back.

"A pool you say?" Erza asked Levy. "Wow!" Wendy smiled. Everyone started cheering. "Alright, let's go." said Natsu, cheering. "Are you coming, Lucy?" He asked. Lucy looked at him. _I guess I could enjoy one day. Not worry about the future, or the past._ She sighed and smiled. "Sure. Why not." She followed the others to the pool. Lucy forced herself to take off her scarf. _Natsu didn't even wear his scarf here. I'll be fine without it._ She put on her bikini, which she felt was too revealing for this time around. So, she bought a new one-piece blue swinsuit. She watched everyone.

Lucy sat down, relaxing, then was joined by Erza. "You did well one the first day." Erza smiled. "Thanks." Lucy said. "But, I feel bad for beating Flare. Did you notice her the other day? She had bruises everywhere." Erza nodded. "Probably for losing to you." Lucy sighed as Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve came. Hibiki and Ichiya bothered Erza, while Ren and Eve bothered Lucy. _Just like before._ Lucy sighed with relief. _Time seems to be going in the same order._ "By the way, Lucy..." Erza said after a while. "Yes, Erza?" Lucy responded, glancing at her. "These men are annoying me." Erza frowned.

"Then tell them to go away." Lucy sighed. Erza looked at Hibiki. "Your MPF score today. You lack conviction!" She looked at Ren. "You've got Sherry, don't you?" She yelled, then looked at Eve. "With wounds like yours, what are you doing here?" Erza glanced at Ichiya and turned away. "Let's go, Lucy." Lucy nodded, getting up. "You got it." She glanced at Master Mavis, who was underwater. Lucy smiled. "Ghost-sitting?" She laughed as Mavis came up splashing water into the air. Master and Laxus sighed.

Lucy looked at everyone. Happy, Lily, Carla, Gajeel, and Levy were hanging out. Wendy was playing with Sherria, while Cana hung out with Quatro Cerberus, now called Quatro Puppy. Gray and Lyon were arguing about Juvia, while Natsu talked to Ichiya. Jenny was talking to Mira and Lisanna, Bickslow and Fried were telling Laxus about Evergreen and Elfman's secret date, and Master was watching Mavis swim. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. _I will save them, so they can continue to have fun like this._

"Blondie!" Flare called behind Lucy. She turned and smiled at Flare. "Glad to see your bruises are healed." Lucy said. Flare blushed and looked down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry." She almost whispered, then she turned around. "That's all I wanted to say." Flare said, walking away. Lucy noticed Ichiya and Natsu running when Ichiya slipped, tripping Natsu. They flew around, Ichiya heading toward Erza and Jellal, while Natsu hit Lyon and Gray. They were sent down the slide together. Lucy backed up and ran to the door, leaving before it exploted.

Lucy sat in the water with Juvia and the others. _The Naval Battle. This is gonna hurt._ Lucy thought. The gong rung and Lucy pulled out her keys. "Aquarius!" She summoned. Aquarius and Juvia got locked in battle. _I can almost summon them without using my key, as long as it's close by, but I need to lose this battle. It causes the fight between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth._ Aquarius left, so Juvia attacked. "Virgo! Aries!" Lucy summoned. They saved her from falling out. Lucy stayed on the side as the others fought each other. Virgo and Aries kept Lucy in the game.

Juvia was looking at Gray and fell out. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Manerva. _No matter how much it hurts, I can't fight back._ She thought as the five minutes began. Manerva attacked Lucy. Lucy felt her keys disappear this time. After being attack several times, Lucy looked at the clock. _1:05. She'll try to push me out. I have to stall, like I did before._ She thought. "I think it is time to push you out." Manerva said. "I can't lose. Not yet." Lucy said, looking at Manerva. _I haven't screamed yet, but it's about to get a lot worst._ Lucy remembered. "Everyone else tried so hard."

Lucy held her arm. "They are doing their best to get their respect back, so I'll help them. So I can't, I won't give up. Not yet." She said. Manerva's attack disappeared. _It worked._ Lucy kept her relief on the inside. _0:31. A little longer._ She thought. _0:00. Times up. Here it comes._ Manerva showed her rage. She attacked Lucy repeatedly, harsher than before. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy couldn't hear Manerva's ranting. _I'll black out. The match will end. Manerva will drop me and Gray and Natsu will catch me._ She remembered. She still felt pain when she blacked out.

Lucy felt the pain when she woke up. She knew she was in the hospital bed. "Sorry I... failed." Lucy sighed. "It doesn't matter. Even if Fairy Tail A and B were the last two teams, someone'd have to get second." Gray said. "You did fine." Erza agreed. Lucy sighed. "Whatever. Happy... did you get my... keys?" She asked, turning to him. He nodded, handing them to her. "Thanks... Happy." She sighed. _I want to stay up, to prove I'm stronger than before..._ Lucy thought, taking her keys. _But I know I need to rest and get stronger._ She hugged her keys and fell asleep.

Lucy woke up when the room shook. She sat up and looked at the screen, her hood falling. Sting was standing in a hole with Natsu and Gajeel laying on the ground. _That's right. Natsu and Gajeel will get up in a moment._ She remembered. Lucy laughed when Natsu and Gajeel started arguing on the battlefield. She laughed harder when Natsu childishly pushed Gajeel into the cart because he was right. "Shaddap!" Natsu yelled. He sent Gajeel away and grinned. Lucy smiled at his face. _He looks so childish._ She thought. She watched Natsu take them out.

Lucy froze when she heard what Natsu said. "Well, this is the power I use... to fight for my friend who your guild laughed at." He said. Lucy sighed. _I knew I was too close. And the longer I'm in Fairy Tail, the closer I'll get._ Lucy watched Natsu win. _I need to quit Fairy Tail as soon as possible. I can do it after we beat the dragons. I just hope my emotions don't pull me closer._ Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, going back to sleep. **_Lucy walked to Shadow Valley. She was alone. "No one will die here. I promise, Natsu." She fingered her scarf._** Lucy smiled in her sleep.


	24. Feel Important

Lucy followed Gajeel to the Dragon Graveyard. When they reached the place, Lucy sat down. Wendy brought the dragon back using Milky Way. Lucy watched Zirconis explain everyone Acnologia and the war between humans and dragons, beginning dragon slayers. After a while, Zirconis disappeared. Arcadios came and talked a while, then led Lucy to Eclipse. Lucy acted like she was listening, but she let her thoughts drift. She stared at the door as she heard the soldiers coming. They arrested Lucy, Yukino, and Arcadios. Natsu tried to use magic.

Lucy watched the other soldiers throw Natsu, Gajeel, and the others out. When Lucy and Yukino were put in a cell, Lucy laid in bed. "Aren't you worried, Ms. Lucy?" Yukino asked. Lucy looked at her, then shook her head. "They can't keep us here. Besides, Natsu's not gonna take this doing nothing." She chuckled. "And one more thing." Lucy said, laying her head down. "Don't call me 'Ms. Lucy'. Lucy is fine." She closed her eyes. "Yukino." She said. Yukino looked at her, even though Lucy didn't look at her. "Don't blame yourself, okay?" Lucy said, then fell asleep.

"Lucy?" Lucy heard someone calling her from sleep. "Lucy?" He whispered again. Lucy sat up and went to the bars. "Come on, Yukino. We're getting out of here." Yukino looked at her and nodded. When they got out, Lucy remembered something. "They took our keys. We can't fight without them." She said. _I changed my clothes and Princess Hisui set us underground to Hades._ She thought. Mira nodded. "Do you know where they are?" She asked. Yukino shook her head. "I have no idea. It could be anywhere." She said. Lucy nodded.

The floor under them opened and they fell. Lucy rolled off the pile before she was squished between them. She stood up. The image of Hisui came up. Everyone listened to her explain where they were. When she was done, the image disappeared. Natsu led them away from the stop they fell and through the tunnels. They wound up by Arcadios. The others tried to wake him up. "Just... run..." He said. They were attacked by the man with acid. Uosuke levitated them, then the fell back to the ground. Lucy stayed silent as the others appeared.

As everyone started to attack, Lucy and Yukino stayed in the back. The plants went around and tried to attack them from behind, but Natsu tackled them to the ground and Lily cut the plants with his sword. Kamika blew purple paper to Natsu and the others and they stopped moving. Cosmos made a giant plant on the ceiling and it started sucking them up. In mid air, Wendy got the paper off of them and Mira, Lily, and Natsu attacked the flower. The explosion separated everyone the same. Lucy, Yukino, Happy, and Carla laid on top of the rocks, Arcadios at their side. Uosuke levitated Happy, then sent him to a wall.

"Earth Effect..." Uosuke chanted. "Lava Band!" Lucy jumped forward as the ground crubbled. Yukino hung over the edge. Happy and Carla flew to help, but Uosuke sent them to the ground. Lucy grabbed Yukino's hand and tried to pull her up. Arcadios went into the lava and helped Yukino up. Yukino and Lucy sent their hands down, but Arcadios fell into the lava. "Colonel Arcadios!" Yukino yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Calm down." Lucy said, pulling her up. Yukino stared at her. "But... but he-" "He's fine. One of my spirits saved him." Lucy said. "But... how?" Yukino asked. "One of my spirits like to do their own thing." Lucy smiled as Horologium came up.

"Are you talking about me, Lucy?" Loke asked, handing her keys to her. "That we are. After all, where would I be without my knight?" Lucy giggled. "Leo of the Lion Palace!" Yukino said, surprised. "Here are yours." Loke said, handing Yukino her keys. Yukino summoned Pisces in their human forms and Libra. Uosuke attacked Pisces with water, turning them back to fish. "Aquarius!" Lucy called, using the water. Aquarius attacked, sending Uosuke into the wall with the other Hungry Wolf Knights. Everyone met in the middle. "Now to find an exit." Natsu grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes. _Future me will show up soon._

Loke carried Arcadios as they walked. Lucy listened to them talk. _Loke's lucky._ She thought. _Even though he's repeating things with me, he can still be friends with Natsu, Gray, and the others._ Lucy smiled, when they reached the door. Natsu was about to punch open the door when Furture-Lucy opened it. Natsu landed at her feet. Lucy watched herself from the future. "I'm here to help." Future-Lucy said. Lucy walked up to her, then turned back to the others. "She's a friend." Lucy said as they pulled down their hoods. "Waaa!" Everyone yelled.

"Are you... twins?" Mira asked. "Or is it Gemini?" Yukino asked. "Another... Lucy?" Natsu gasped. "Or is it the one from Edolas?" Happy guessed. "No." Lucy shook her head. "I used Eclipse to go back in time." Future-Lucy said. "I came to warn you... of the attack..." Before she could finish, Future-Lucy fainted. Lucy caught her before she hit the ground. Natsu threw Future-Lucy over his shoulder and they continued. "How'd you know she was from the future?" Carla asked Lucy. "Her voice was mine, but, besides Edolas, only I have my voice. I knew she came through Eclipse." Lucy lied. "I just put it all together."

After a while, everyone stopped, trying to figure out where they were. Lucy just looked at Future-Lucy. "Are you still worried?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded, pulling up her hood. "Don't be. I can still declare my love for both of you!" Loke smiled. Lucy chuckled. "Didn't care the first time, don't care now." She said. Future-Lucy started waking up. "Are we... still in the castle?" She asked. Lucy nodded. "In the dining hall." Lucy said. Future-Lucy started shaking as she told the story about the 10,000 dragons.

Natsu got ready to fight. Carla looked lost in thought. "Say, when the dragons came... you said we were in the castle at that time. What happened to us?" She asked. Lucy looked away. "Carla, don't ask that. We probably..." Wendy trailed off. "Do we die?" Natsu yelled. Lucy closed her eyes as they talked some more. When she opened them, Future-Lucy was about to cry. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know how to stop it. I thought if I could warn you, we could change it for the better." Natsu nodded. "Thank you." He said. Lucy smiled under the shadows of her hood.

Future-Lucy led them the same way she did before, straight to the soldiers. Mira ran back after Yukino and Loke and Natsu started fighting. Lily turned into his battle form and started attacking. Lucy used her whip, but she stayed by Future-Lucy. "Is it confusing? Going through it again, after you know both futures?" Lucy asked. Future-Lucy chuckled and nodded. "A little. I have to change one and keep the other." Lucy sighed. "I bet it was hard. Watching them die all over again." She said.

Future-Lucy nodded. "I had no idea what the other Future-Lucy felt until we went back in time to stay away from Fairy Tail. Then, it happened again with the Eclipse Door." She said. Lucy nodded. "It hurts to think about. You're the present Lucy and the future Lucy. I'm the present and the past. It's so confusing." She chuckled. Future-Lucy chuckled, too. "It really is." Lucy sighed as the Hungry Wolf Knights came back. Everyone continued to fight, but more soldiers came, draining their energy. Soon, the Hungry Wolf Knights started beating them.

As Lucy and the others got weaker, Future-Rogue came and sent all the soldiers away, including the Hungry Wolf Knights. Future-Rogue came forward, introducing himself to the others. Then, he explained how 'someone' closed the door. _I close the door, because you lied to us._ Lucy thought, glaring at him. She calmed herself down, then noticed Future-Lucy glaring. Future-Lucy calmed herself down and Lucy smiled. _She's probably thinking the same thing._ "You're not making any sense to me." Natsu said. "But anyway, who is that person you're talking about?" He asked. "You!" Rogue glared. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

Rogue attacked. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was about to jump out of the way, when she noticed Future-Lucy jumping into the way of the shadow sword. She hit the floor. Lucy's eyes widened. "Why?" "Lucy!" Happy yelled. "There are two Lucy's?" Rogue said, shocked. Lucy dropped to her knees. Happy came to Future-Lucy's side. "W-why would you do that?" Lucy whispered. "I was gonna jump out of the way." Future-Lucy nodded. "But, time... has an order." She said. "You know that... as well as I... do." Lucy sighed as she and Future-Lucy noticed everyone being sad about her dying.

"We have a... problem, don't we?" Future-Lucy said. Lucy nodded. "We've gotten too close." Wendy and Happy were crying. Natsu couldn't look. Loke was shaking. "You know something..." Lucy said. "You suck." Future-Lucy chuckled, blood coming out of her mouth. "I've now seen all of Fairy Tail die." Lucy whispered. Future-Lucy nodded. "Can I see... the mark?" She asked. "It was always one of our favorite things." Lucy said, showing Future-Lucy her hand. "Black... so we don't forget." Future-Lucy said. "Promise me... you'll change... the future." "You know we will." Lucy whispered, hugging Future-Lucy's lifeless body.

 _You know... I liked this adventure because it made me feel important. One of the only times I was._ Lucy thought, setting Future-Lucy's head down. Rogue stared at her. "Maybe I did close the door..." Lucy said, wiping tears. "But I would only do that if it was dangerous." She said. "I'd only do it if it'd help more to close it than to keep it open!" Lucy chose her words carefully. "You will close the door!" Rogue yelled. "Destiny has decided everything here!" He got ready to attack Lucy again. "Then I'll burn that destiny up!" Natsu yelled, punching Rogue back.

"Come on!" Loke yelled. "We need to get you out of here." Lucy nodded. Rogue came after her, but Natsu punched him down again. Lucy paused for a moment to look at Future-Lucy. "You stole something precious from me right before my eyes!" Natsu yelled. Lucy blushed as Loke pulled her along. _Did he say that before?_ She wondered. _Did he love me at this time? One thing I do know..._ she looked down. _I'm too close. I need to quit Fairy Tail as soon as possible._ They ran to the Eclipse Gate.

Lucy watched the door open. _Just a moment more. Crux's report came about a minute or two later. Just before the first dragon came._ She remembered. "This should save our future, right?" Wendy asked. Lucy didn't answer. "It makes you think about the Lucy who came back from the future for us, huh?" Wendy continued. Lucy just stared at the door. _'This is when my report came.'_ Crux's voice said in her head. _Thanks._ Lucy thought, stepping forward. "No, it won't." She said to Wendy. "We need to close the door." Wendy's eyes widened. "Close the door!" Lucy yelled.

"We can't open it! Shut the door! Now!" Lucy yelled at Hisui. "We cannot!" Hisui yelled. "This is the only weapon that can defeat that horde of dragons! If we close it now... then we cannot fire the Eclipse Cannon!" She argued. "There is no Eclipse Cannon! You were lied to and tricked!" Lucy yelled back. "Enough! You stand before the princess of this country!" Arcadios ordered, but Lucy ignored him. "The eclipse is messing up the door! It leds 400 years into the past, but you can't control it!" The ground shook as the first dragon came out. _Here we go._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and waiting. I was thanking of writing another story and posting it. Please review and tell me who you think it should be about. Tell me if you liked the story or not. I really want some feedback.**


	25. Leaving

"A dragon... from the door...?" Hisui gasped. The dragon attacked the buildings, then moved as another came through. Three more came. Lucy remembered how she was grabbed and her clothes disappeared because of Zirconis. She sighed, then hid her scarf in the bushes. She ran to the pedestal and tried to close the door. _I know it won't work, but I need to wait for Yukino._ Lucy thought. "Lucy!" Wendy called. "How'd you know this would happen?" She asked. Lucy pulled the trigger, but it still wouldn't budge. "One of my spirits did a report on it! It took a while for him to finish. The moons throwing it off!"

Lucy pulled until she went flying back, she flipped around. "I promised myself I'd... protect the future!" She flipped around and pulled again. "Yukino!" Lucy yelled. "I can help!" Yukino yelled, running up with Mira. Lucy and Yukino nodded to each other. They threw their keys in the air. They formed a circle, glowing. "O spirits of the Twelve Golden Gates... grant us the power to shut out the evil that besieges us!" Lucy and Yukino chanted, going to their knees. They grabbed each other's hands. "Open! Twelve Gates!" A magic circle appeared below them. "Zodiac!"

All the zodiac spirits appeared around the two. "Help us." Lucy begged. The spirits flew to the door and pushed it close as a dragon tried to get through. Lucy sighed. _It takes a lot of magic to open all the golden gates, even with Yukino's help._ Lucy and Yukino slightly panted. They smiled at each other. "I knew you'd do that to me, Lucy! Yukino!" Future-Rogue said. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "I told you I'd only close the door if it'd help." She said. Rogue chuckled. Lucy watched him take control of the dragons, then jump on one, going into the air.

The dragons started attacking the city. Zirconis stayed at the gate. Lucy heard Natsu's yell. _He always was the loudest._ Lucy smiled. "There are seven dragon slayers! And seven dragons!" Natsu yelled. "Our magic is meant for today! Right now! The whole reason we dragon slayers exist is to fight right now!" Lucy watched Natsu punch the dragon down. After a moment, the dragon shot eggs into the city. Lucy could hear everyone starting to fight. She watched Wendy and Carla argue. "I got it! I'll eat you all in one gulp!" Zirconis laughed. He roared at them. Lucy and the others hit the ground.

When Lucy sat up, she didn't look back. _I remember all too well what this dragon does._ She shivered. She heard all the men run away, screaming. "Hm, come to think of it, men taste bad anyway. Women!" Zirconis declared. "I'm gonna eat women!" "Was that... magic you used?" Wendy asked, getting Zirconis's attention. "Yes, it was! All dragons use magic!" He said, then he glanced at Lucy. He blew a puff of smoke at her, taking her clothes away. _Now that I think about it... I probably could have dodged that._ Lucy thought. _That was stupid._ Zirconis picked Lucy up.

Lucy struggled even though she knew it was useless. _I hate this part._ She whined in her mind. Zirconis and Wendy talked until Zirconis put his wings out, flying into the air. He held Lucy by her hands, holding them above her head. "No scream?" Zirconis asked, running his tongue over his teeth. "I'm not scared." Lucy said, slightly shrugging. Mira punched him, then Wendy roared at his head. "You little...!" Zirconis yelled, throwing Lucy. Happy flew after her. Lucy closed her eyes. She heard Natsu and Future-Rogue fighting. _That's right, I'll hit him._

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, forcing her eyes opened. Natsu looked at her, his eyes widening. "Dodge!" She yelled. Natsu froze as she hit him. They flew into a broken bell. Lucy struggled to get Natsu off of her. "You idiot! I told you to dodge!" She yelled. "Why're you flying through the air naked?" Natsu yelled. Lucy tried to cover herself up as the bell rolled down the building rubble. When they landed, they were both dizzy. Lucy got up, trying to get to herself covered. Natsu stood up. "Who goes flying in the air with no clothes on?" He yelled. Lucy covered herself.

"Stop looking!" Lucy yelled. "If you insist." Natsu covered her with his hands. Lucy blushed heavily as she punched him. "I meant look away!" She hissed. Happy flew to them. "You kids grow up so fast." He laughed. "Lucy's turned into a perv!" Natsu yelled. "I have not." Lucy said, covering herself with a cloth. "That dragon, Zirconis, does this to people before he eats them." She said. Lucy grabbed her keys from Happy, when Natsu grabbed her shoulders. "That's it! I know how to beat him!" This time, Lucy kept the sheet on her body. She pushed him away from her. _Cold and distant, cold and distant, cold and distant._ She thought. "Just do whatever you want."

Lucy watched Natsu and Happy fly off. Virgo stood behind her. "Princess, I got your scarf and a new cloak." She said. Lucy smiled. "Thank you." She said, putting on her scarf, then her cloak. "I was scared it'd blow away in the wind or someone would find it and take it to Natsu." Virgo nodded and bowed. "Be safe, princess." She said, then disappeared. Lucy nodded, then noticed her notebook. _No, Future-Lucy's notebook._ She grabbed it and ran back to the eclipse door. When she reached the door, she was panting. "I know how to... save everyone."

She handed the book to Yukino, who read it out loud. "The problem is... we need enough magic to do it. I don't think even me and Yukino combined could do it." Lucy explained. "Natsu!" She yelled. "Aim for the door!" "Why'd you do that?" Hisui asked. "A dragon slayer has amazing hearing." Lucy explained, watching Natsu fight. "He heard me." Everyone turned to Natsu. Natsu sent Motherglare straight to the door with Atlas Flame. Everyone started cheering, but Lucy just stared. The dragons started glowing. She closed her eyes.

Lucy could almost see Natsu leading Future-Lucy to Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled when she felt her own tears. _She's lucky to be able to be with them again._ Lucy thought. She let her emotions take over and hugged Natsu. "You did it." She whispered. Natsu just looked ahead. "Great job." Lucy pulled back and noticed the future note book was gone. Lucy walked into town. _I need to quit Fairy Tail now. I'm not needed in the guild anymore. I can help from outside the guild._ Lucy froze when she saw everyone partying, celebrating the win. _I'll quit later._ She smiled. _Let them have their fun._ She turned and walked away.

Lucy watched the others get ready for the party at the palace. She was wearing a blue dress a lot like the one she wore before, but it had a hood. Her scarf was tied around her waist, blending in perfectly. _Thank you, Virgo._ Lucy closed her eyes. She looked one more time in the mirror at the dress Virgo made special for Lucy, then followed the girls out. Everyone was having a good time. Lucy stayed with Yukino, knowing she felt uncomfortable at the palace. Hisui came up to her as she grabbed something to eat. "That is you, Lucy, right?" She asked. Lucy laughed and nodded, pulling down her hood.

"Your the daughter of the Heartfilia industrial group, aren't you? I knew it!" Hisui smiled. Lucy laughed. "I use to be." "Your father was a friend of mine. He did a great deal to help me, but... I've caused you nothing but trouble." Hisui looked down with shame. "Relax. I have to deal with trouble all the time." Lucy smiled. Hisui smiled back. "Isn't your pink-haired gentleman friend with you today?" She asked. Lucy chuckled. "You don't want to know where he is right now." She said. She pulled up her hood, then waved to Hisui and went back to Yukino and Mira.

Lucy and Mira followed Yukino around until they ran into Sting and Rogue. "Yukino!" Frosch cheered. Lucy snuck away as Sting talked to Yukino. She found Master and pulled him into an empty hallway. "Master, I need to quit Fairy Tail." She said. Master looked ay Lucy, surprised. "B-but... why?" He asked. "When I first joined, I told you that every story had an order, and to have a happily ever after, it must go in that order, but not always. Sometimes a character has to go the other way for a 'Happily Ever After'." Lucy sighed. "I need to quit." Master nodded.

"You also told me that there was things you had to do, but could only do them as a Fairy Tail member." He said. Lucy nodded. "That was the trials and the games, weren't they?" He asked. Lucy nodded again. "I have things to do, but I can't be a member anymore." She said. Master sighed, then took her hand. "The three rules of anyone who wants to quit Fairy Tail. Rule one-" "You must never contact a past client for personal gain." Lucy interrupted. "Rule two, never release any information that can harm Fairy Tail. Rule three..." "Never look at your life as something insignificant." They both finished.

Lucy's mark disappeared, and as Master went back to the party, Lucy went the other way. She was walking when she bumped into Natsu, falling to the ground. He was dressed in the king's clothes. Lucy giggled. "So, now you're King Natsu?" She asked. "You really do go overboard, Salamander." "Where are you going, subject?" Natsu asked, helping her up. Lucy laughed at his king impersonation. "You know something, you'd make a pretty good king." Lucy said, fixing his crown. "You should out there and show everyone."

Lucy froze when Natsu grabbed her hand, blushing. She looked at him, then noticed what he was looking at. "Where's your mark?" He asked. "Sorry, your majesty, but I don't need to be part of Fairy Tail anymore. The trials and the games are over." Lucy sighed. She tried to pull her hand away, but Natsu held it tighter. "But, you helped us so much. Why now? Why not stay?" He asked. Lucy smiled. "Because you're too attached to me. And I'm too attached to you. I need to go." She got her hand out of his.

"Wait." Natsu said, grabbing her arm. Lucy looked at him. Natsu seemed to be looking into her soul, using her eyes as a door. He was looking for an answer, not a riddle. "Won't you at least stay for the party? It's a thank you to all the wizards, including you." He said. Lucy sighed. "You are not gonna take no for an answer, huh?" She asked. Natsu grinned. "Nope." Lucy smiled, turning around. "Okay, fine. I'll stay at the party." She said. Lucy closed her eyes. _I think I can let my guard down, just this once._ Natsu hooked his arm with Lucy as he went to the ballroom.

"Hey there, subjects! Be at ease!" Natsu waved, laughing. Everyone's jaws dropped. Lucy looked at Hisui and smiled. Hisui laughed as her father, hidden behind his pumpkin mask, tried to get the crown back. Everyone else started laughing with Hisui and Lucy. "I am the king now!" Natsu yelled, letting Lucy go to raise his fists in the air. "All hail King Natsu!" Lucy smiled. After a while, she took the crown off Natsu and gave it to the king. "Hey!" Natsu protested. "Come on. You told me to come back to the party, so let's go back to the party." Lucy said.

Hisui ran back to Lucy. "Is that what he was doing?" She asked. Lucy giggled and nodded. "I ran into him when I was leaving. Of course he woldn't take no for an answer." Natsu pulled Lucy away, to Erza and Gray. Lucy smiled and laughed for what felt like the first time in forever. After a while, Lucy snuck away from Natsu and hid in the shadows. _All good things... must come to an end._ Lucy slipped out the door and changed her clothes, putting her scarf back on her neck. _That feels better._ She thought. Lucy walked down the street until she found a carriage.


	26. The Village of the Sun

Lucy watched Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy walk along the path to Warrod's house. She rolled her eyes as Natsu and Gray argued. Then, she jumped on to the trail they were on. "Lucy?" Wendy gasped. Erza looked at her. "What are you doing here, Lucy?" She asked. Lucy shrugged. "Following you. Got tired of walking in the trees and bushes. Figured it wouldn't hurt to walk on the trail." "Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking at her. "What do you want, Salamander?" Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what's up?" Gray greeted. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Shall we continue?" Lucy walked down the trail.

"Look!" Wendy called. She pointed to a house. _Warrod's house._ Lucy thought. She stood by the door as everyone went in. "I'll stay out here." She said. She watched them go inside, then went around the house. She watched them walk out, talking to Warrod about the frozen village. _Flare's home, the Village of the Sun._ Lucy thought. After a while, they all lined up. Lucy watched them turn right, except for Happy, who turned left. Then, they fell down. Lucy chuckled. _I guess it is pretty funny when it's not you in the joke._

Lucy watched the tree grow under them. It sent them into the sky. "Uh oh. I'm gonna miss my ride." She mumbled pulling out her whip. She wrapped it around a branch, then swung into the tree. She waved at Warrod as she swung. "Wait, wasn't Lucy gonna come?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I'm right here." Lucy said, climbing to the others. Everyone looked at the building around them. _Did I even do anything here?_ Lucy wondered. _Maybe it would've been better if I didn't come._ She sighed.

"Hey!" Natsu said, looking at Lucy. Lucy looked at him. "What?" "You diched the party!" Natsu said, pointing at her. Lucy nodded. "I stayed a little longer. I snuck off a soon as you weren't looking." She admitted. Then she pointed to Natsu. "I told you before, you're too attached to me. I don't want your help." "You also said that you're too attached to us, so what're you doing here?" He asked. Lucy smiled. "I'm not here for you, or Warrod. I'm here for my friend." Before Natsu could say anything they stopped.

"You'll find out who later." Lucy said, getting off. The others followed her into the frozen village. Lucy giggled at everyone's shocked faces. "So it's a village of giants. So what?" Lucy said. "Let's go." She watched Natsu try to melt the ice with his fire. Lucy watched everyone talk. Lucy closed her eyes. _I can't believe Silver learned ice devil slaying magic just for Gray._ She smiled. "Huh? Someone beat us here?" Someone said. "Bummer." "They're heavy on girls and cats, huh?" "Duun! Duun!" "Who is there?" Erza asked, turning around. Everyone turned, too.

Lucy remembered. _That's right. Flare, Wendy, and I beat them._ She watched them yell about being against them. _What were their names? I think the snipper's name was Drake? The bigger guy was Lala? Rala? Rala, that's it. That sword guy's name was... Hiroshi._ She thought, then followed everyone after the moon drip they had. After a while, Rala and Hiroshi stopped, while Drake ran further. Rala attacked Natsu, then stopped Natsu's attack. Gray attacked, but was stopped by Hiroshi. His attack passed Lucy and Wendy, then Wendy tackled Lucy.

"Watch out!" She yelled. Lucy pulled out her key. "Sagittarius!" She called. Sagittarius and Drake started firing at each other. Lucy watched everyone fight, remembering all the fights they had together for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, Gray already had the moon drip. Drake tried to shoot him, but Sagittarius stopped him. Hiroshi attacked him, so he threw it to Natsu. Rala attacked him and threw it to Lucy. Hiroshi shot at her. "Wendy!" She called, then threw it at her. Wendy threw it to Carla, then she threw it to Happy, who didn't catch it. Lucy watched everyone freak out.

"I'm sorry!" Happy said, tears drimming his eyes. "Relax, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Look." Lucy said, pointing to the small spot of ground where the ice melted. Natsu stared at the spot, then put his ear to it. Lucy looked at Happy. _He felt so bad for not catching the bottle._ She remembered. Natsu stood up, trying to remember the voice he heard, while Happy tried to hear it. Lucy watched Natsu run off, everyone following him. After a while, Gray ran ahead and Happy and Carla flew to find him and Natsu. Wendy fell, so Lucy stopped.

She and Wendy looked at Hiroshi and Rala, who were trying to pass as Happy and Carla. "Your keys are, like, heavily rare, right?" Hiroshi asked. "We'll take them now with a duun!" Rala exclaimed. "No." Lucy said, simply. She let Wendy do the talking. Hiroshi attacked a giant, and Wendy got mad, attacking him. They were shot at by Drake when Wendy fell. Drake shot at her, but Flare stopped it with her hair. "Um... Thank you so much!" Wendy said. "But... what are you doing here?" "I followed Blondie." Flare said. "Or more precisely, I'm always following her." "Ha, ha." Lucy said, sarcasticly.

Lucy put a hand on Flare's shoulder and smiled at her. "Welcome back." She said. Flare smiled, then looked down. "I had nowhere else to go." She said, then glared at Hiroshi and Rala. Lucy smiled as Flare yelled, then attacked them. "Cancer!" Lucy called right before Hiroshi cut Flare's hair. Cancer fixed her hair, then she attacked Hiroshi. Wendy attacked Rala, and Lucy secretly summoned Loke, sending him after the snipper. Soon, Sagittarius was shot at, but Lucy sent him away before he was hurt. Hiroshi cut Flare down and Wendy was grabbed.

Lucy dodged a shot by her feet, falling to the ground, stuck at gunpoint. Lucy listened to their speech about being better, but Lucy just laughed. "You'll have to train until your next life time to win against us." She smirked. Then, summoned Virgo. Wendy broke Rala's fist, Flare's hair wrapped Hiroshi and Loke reached Drake. Loke punched him, then Lucy and Virgo kicked him. The three were sent flying. Lucy, Wendy, and Flare sat down and listened to Flare's story. "I think the flame could melt the ice, we just need to find a way to melt the fire." Lucy said.

Flare led them to the eternal flame. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking of everything she did with her friends and how she changed them. _My favorite thing we did was probably when we just hung out, freaking out about my rent or people barging into my apartment._ Lucy smiled at the memories. Lucy felt her cloak get roomier as they ran, then she tripped over it. She stood up and looked at herself. "I'm a kid again!" Lucy yelled. Flare and Wendy looked at themselves. "Blondie, you're cute." Flare said. "So are you." Lucy smiled. "We need to keep going." Wendy said.

They met Natsu at the flame. "Salamander!" Lucy yelled. Natsu turned to them. _Natsu said he was made little as well as us. I wish I could have seen him small. I bet he was cute._ "It's Pink-hair..." Flare said. "You idiot! You left everyone behind!" Lucy hissed. "It's you!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Flare. She hid behind Lucy. "Relax." Lucy crossed her arms. "This is her home. She's not an enemy." "Then you're a giant?" Natsu asked. "No." Flare said. "She's human, but she was raised by giants." Wendy said.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's response. _He was always so understanding and caring, to enemies and comrades a like._ She thought. Flare told them about the eternal flame, but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She turned and watched for Gray, Happy, and Carla. _They'll be running from that one-eyed bird monster._ She remembered. "Everybody, run!" Gray yelled. The others turned and looked at them. Lucy closed her eyes, remembering things as they happened. _Natsu and Gray will switch, Natsu fighting the bird and Gray freeing the flame. He'll free it and Natsu will relight it. Wendy will bring Atlas Flame back for a while._

Lucy slowly walked backwards while everyone was destracted. She ran back to the village. _While everyone is celebrating, Flare will hide. I still need to pull her out._ She reached the village and saw Erza and Manerva fighting. Lucy froze. _Did they do that last time? Did they fight?_ She started panicking. _Did I change something?_ She calmed down as she felt the flame's warmth and the giants unfroze. They looked at Erza and Manerva, then Manerva ran away. Lucy watched everyone come into the village, Flare hiding. Everyone started celebrating.

Lucy watched everyone celebrating, sitting with Flare. "How long are you going to hide?" Lucy asked. "I left." Flare said. Lucy smiled at her. "If they love you, they'll forgive you." She said. "I'll sit with you here for a while, but eventually... you'll have to face them." Flare nodded. "Thanks, Blondie." She said. Lucy smiled again. "Lucy. Call me Lucy." She said. Flare nodded. "Thanks... Lucy." Lucy and Flare sat in silence, just relaxing. After a while, Lucy knew it was time to pull Flare out. Lucy sighed and stood up. "Come on. You need to face them." She said.

Flare slightly shruggled against Lucy's pull, but didn't try very hard. "Come on, Flare." She said, loud enough for the giants to hear. "Did you say Flare?" A giant asked, standing up. Lucy giggled as Natsu and Happy fell. She pulled Flare out so the giants could see her. Lucy stepped away as they talked to her. _This was my favorite part of this job. Flare smiled so brightly._ Lucy thought. "Welcome back, our dear daughter." The giants smiled. Tears filled Flare's eyes. "I'm... I'm home." Flare cried, smiling brightly. Everyone else smiled with her. Lucy and the others left.

Lucy stuck around when Natsu and the others reached Warrod's house. She followed Wendy and Erza to the bath. She kept her towel around her, knowing the guys were in there. She closed her eyes, listening to the girls talk, then the boys join in. Wendy squealed and Lucy got up, covering Wendy. "This is so embarrassing!" She said. "Really, guys. Don't look at us." Lucy said. "What? I've already seen you naked." Natsu said. Lucy calmed herself down. _In a moment, Natsu'll attack Erza, getting beat ten times worst._ "You shouldn't have looked then either."

Warrod got in and Lucy sighed. "You shouldn't get in with a little girl here." She said. Warrod laughed. "And who are you?" He asked. Lucy looked down. "I... uh, I'm-" "She joined our guild for a while." Erza said. "Yeah, but before that she was helping us." Natsu said. "She was helping us on this job." Wendy smiled. "So, Warrod." Lucy grinned. "When do you plan to tell them? After all, they don't know. Show 'em your arm." Everyone looked at Lucy confused, then at Warrod. He grinned, lifting his arm above the water. "I retired from Fairy Tail." He said.

Lucy smiled, looking at the stars. _He'll tell them about Mavis, and when she made Fairy Tail. Then, he'll tell them about Tartaros, and how they're 'demon worshipers'. Funny how we learned a little about them, then wound up fighting them._ Lucy was brought back to reality when she saw Natsu punching Erza. She tried to contain her laughter. "Hey... Natsu..." Gray trailed off. "Huh?" Natsu asked, then he noticed Erza. "Ho?" Lucy broke when she saw his face. Erza got up and beat him. _I miss these days._ Lucy thought, closing her eyes. _I wish I could go back to them._

 **Sorry I'm so slow for posting new chapters. So, I was thinking of doing a happier story, maybe about a ship? But I don't know who for. Maybe you could help me and give me two people you ship from Fairy Tail. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	27. Need to be Stronger

**Sorry it took so long. I was grounded from my computer over the weekend. I'll try to be faster. Enjoy!**

Lucy stood on the roof on the building acrossed from the Fairy Tail building. She took deep breaths. "You can do it this time." Loke said. Lucy nodded. "Right. Here we go." She put Loke's key on her chest. "Star Dress!" She chanted. A magic circle formed under her. _Come on._ Suddenly, the magic circle disappeared. Lucy sighed and slumped to her knees. "I was hoping I'd be able fight better when we fight Tartaros and those dark guilds. Maybe this time I won't have to give up Aquarius." She said. Loke looked down, sitting next to her. He put an arm around her. "I know."

"Fairy Tail will fight Tartaros soon, so maybe I can learn Star Dress after that. Maybe I'll be strong enough to fight the dark guilds, who were they?" Lucy asked, leaning on his shoulder. "I think it was Cyclopse Eye and Death Sprite." Loke sighed. Lucy closed her eyes. "That's right. They were right under the Seis, Grimoire, and Tartaros. They were even better hidden than Tartaros." She sighed. _I won't cry anymore. It's in the past._ "Is it hard for you to see Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Loke. He looked at the building. "A little. Every time I see them I see their bodies in the valley." He said, then looked at her. "What about you?"

"It hurts... knowing that I caused their deaths, and don't try to say I didn't." Lucy said before a sound came out of Loke's mouth. "They won't have to fight for me this time. If they do, this whole thing will be useless, and torture." She said. She sat up as she heard yelling. "This means war!" She heard Natsu say. "Laxus, and the others were just attacked." Loke said. Lucy stood up and nodded, Loke standing up, too. "That's it. I won't have another time to practice. We'll be stuck in the war for now." Lucy sighed. Loke jumped off the roof, Lucy following.

Lucy and Loke walked to the door. "You'll need to tell Master where the council members are." Lucy said. "Never thought you hooking up with a girl would be useful." She giggled. Loke chuckled, too. "It's always useful." "For you." She said. Loke smiled, then listened in on the conversation they were having. _It's nice to laugh so freely every now and then._ Lucy thought. _I feel like I never have fun anymore, never laugh or smile._ She sighed. Loke nodded at her and they pushed open the door. "I wouldn't say you've reached a complete dead end." Loke said.

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at them. "Loke can help on one condition." Lucy said, looking at Master. "I'm going, too." Master looked at her, trying, like everyone else, to understand why she did what she did, looking for answers. "She'll follow us anyway." Gray said. Lucy chuckled. "Of course. It's in the story line." She said, winking at Master. He nodded. "How can you help?" He asked. "Loke knows the location of some of the members. Not all, but some." She said. "How do you know that, Loke?" Wendy asked. Loke went over and whispered in her ear. Wendy turned red. "A girl, of course." Lucy said.

After Lucy explained the situation to Elder Michello, Lucy laughed on the inside. _We got here just in time._ She thought. She looked around, knowing in a few moments, everything would be blown up. Pictures hung on the wall, showing Michello and his granddaughter, Michellia. Lucy smiled, letting her envy sink in. "It could be Face!" Michello said, eyes widening. Lucy walked toward Wendy, noticing she was red and looking at Michellia. Lucy chuckled when Natsu tackled her and Wendy. "Get down!" He yelled, then forced Michellia and Michello down. The roof exploded, Jackal standing on the rubble.

Lucy and the others stood up. Natsu glared at Jackal. "Come on. Natsu'll take care of him." Lucy said, leading Michello away. Jackal chuckled. A circle of wind blew, a bunch of explosions went off around the town. "What does the town have to do with this?" Wendy yelled. "Leave them alone!" Lucy yelled. "You little..." Natsu's feet lit on fire as he flew to Jackal. Lucy watched Natsu and Jackal fight, doing the same things as before. _I just want to get this over with._ She sighed enternally. She noticed Michello's eyes widen. _Bet he's glad he didn't suceed in shutting Fairy Tail down now._ She giggled.

Natsu punched him down. He stood up and talked to Wendy and Carla. "I'll leave you people to clean this up!" Michello said. "I'm off to check on the other former Council members!" "Grampa?" "Michellia, come with me! Now!" Michello tried to leave. "Old guy, if you know something about this, then you'd better tell us." Natsu said, behind him. "I know nothing!" Michello yelled. "Is that right?" Jackal asked, then he sat up. "'Cause if you tell me what I wanna know, I might just let you live." "That little..." Natsu said, turning around. Lucy backed away from their arguement. _Natsu's about to become a bomb._

As if on que, Natsu's fist and knee started glowing. Lucy tackled Wendy down as the 'bomb' went off. Jackal laughed. Michello's eyes widened as Natsu fell, then he ran away. _Claims he wants to live with his granddaughter in peace, then just leaves her to die. Coward._ Lucy thought. Jackal started forward. "Tenryu No... Hoko!" [Sky Dragon's Roar] Wendy chanted, but Jackal used his explostions to save himself. _Scorpio won't work. Loke and Capricorn would punch him._ "Sagittarius!" Lucy called. Sagittarius shot arrows at him, but Jackal used explostions again.

Jackal grinned. _Not even Sagittarius could hit him! Will I have to summon the Celestial King to save them? Will I still be too weak?_ Lucy wondered. "Baku-Rasen!" [Spiral Blast] Jackal chanted, attacking Wendy and Lucy, her hood falling down. "Buh-bye!" Jackal laughed as he ran after Michello. Michella came up to Lucy. "Are you all right?" She asked. "This... is all Gramp's fault..." She said. "No." Lucy said, struggling up. "It's not his fault he's being attacked for what he knows. Wendy, take care of Natsu." Lucy said, then ran after Jackal.

When Lucy reached them, Michello was trying to swim away and Jackal was on the roof. _If I can get to the water..._ Lucy thought, then paused and looked at the ground. _Last time, I went forward. I have to avoid it now and stall for Natsu._ She stepped forward. "Whoops! I wouldn't move if I were you." Jackal said, without looking at her. _So we made it under me._ Lucy glared. Then, she noticed the people around her. "Get out of here!" She yelled. "It's a bomb!" Jackal looked at the people, then put Michello and the bystanding woman in spheres.

 _Idiots._ Lucy thought. "I've got two bombs." Jackal said. "Bombs!" "I'm outta here!" People yelled. "Now you run?" Lucy sighed. "I'll only make one explode." Jackal said, looking at Lucy. "You get to decide which one lives." Lucy looked at the woman, then Michello. "Before I choose, if I pull up my hood, will I explode?" Lucy asked. "Uh, yeah." Jackal grinned. "Then... can you do it for me?" She asked. Jackal shrugged and pulled her hood up. "Thanks. Now, about the choosing thing... what good does it do?" Lucy continued to stall. "Huh? It doesn't do any good. It's a game." _Same answer as before._

Lucy thought for a moment. _I need to stall._ "What... are you too scared to fight me in a fair-" "10 seconds left. Clock's ticking." Jackal interrupted. "And don't forget... Move, and it'll be you that goes boom. And you'll-" "Let me guess. If I move, we all 'go boom'?" Lucy asked. Jackal chuckled and nodded. "And if time runs out, you all go boom." He said. _I think 10 seconds have already passed, so I'm succeeding at stalling._ Lucy thought. "Now... Which life do you choose... Fairy Tail?" Jackal asked. Lucy grinned. _I did it._ Just then, Natsu elbowed Jackal.

"I choose to take your head!" He yelled. As Jackal landed, the bombs disappeared. Lucy sighed with relief. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked, running up. The exceeds followed. Lucy nodded. "I'm fine. We need to evacutate the town." "Already on it." Carla said, flying with Happy to the woman. Michello got excited as Natsu walked forward. He punched Michello out. Lucy giggled, Wendy and Carla's eyes widened, and Happy sighed. "You get on my nerves." Natsu said. "Take a nap!" Natsu's elbow started glowing.

Lucy sat down as Natsu ate the explostion. Natsu punched Jackal, then ate the explostion on his fist. "I told you, I figured it out!" Natsu grinned. "That don't bother me anymore!" Lucy noticed Jackal shivering, then he turned into a monster. Lucy, then, felt herself shiver, too, but Natsu wasn't bothered by his change. Natsu punched him repeatedly until Jackal was sent into the wall, using lightning and fire combined. Natsu's fists exploded, then he fell. _First he used up his energy, then he explodes._

Jackal started laughing. "Yeah... I got beat pretty bad..." He started glowing. Lucy slightly smiled. _I don't know when Happy got so brave... but this was amazing._ She thought. The whole town started glowing. Jackal laughed harder. Then, Happy flew and grabbed him, taking him into the sky. The explostion went off, but Lucy still didn't see him. _He's fine. He is fine... right?_ She wondered, looking around. Natsu and Wendy's eyes were wide and Carla was about to cry. _She likes him._ Lucy thought.

Happy flew up, his hair sticking up every way. Everyone grinned. Lucy laughed as she pulled out the comunication lacrima. Master appeared along with the rest of Fairy Tail in the background. "Michello's fine, a little shocked, though. Would you like to talk to him?" Lucy asked, showing Michello to Fairy Tail. He was laying against a wall, talking to himself. "White Inheritance... Face... I know nothing... Really! Nothing at all..." He seemed to be convinsing himself. "'Face'?" Master asked. "That's all he's saying." Lucy said.

Lucy handed the lacrima to Wendy, then walked over to Carla. "I didn't know you liked Happy so much." She whispered. Carla blushed, then crossed her arms. "H-he's a friend. Of course I'm going to be sad about him dying." She said. Lucy laughed. "Riiight." "Like you weren't worried." Carla said, pointing to her. "I wasn't. I knew he'd be fine." Lucy said, then smiled at Carla. "He's a Fairy Tail wizard." Carla froze, then looked at Happy. She nodded. "That he is." She smiled. "See, you like him." Lucy crossed her arms.

Lucy watched Natsu yell at Michello, then grab Happy and start flying away. _That's right. The Chairman was working with Tartaros. That one demon Erza beat killed him to activate Face._ Lucy remembered. She watched them fly away, then turned. "Come on. We have to return to Fairy Tail. They'll need us there." "How do you know that, Lucy?" Wendy asked. Lucy didn't look back. "Because... Natsu thinks the Chairman is a traitor, and that he kidnapped Erza and Mirajane. He'll need us at the guild."

Lucy knew Wendy and Carla were following her. _Poor Happy... he'll return feeling bad about leaving Natsu behind, but in the end... he helped us find Tartaros._ She thought. She looked at Michello. "Hey, go take care of your granddaughter. You left her behind when that demon could've killed her. Ask for her forgiveness." Lucy said. Michello stared at her, then nodded, standing up. "R-right." Lucy walked with the girls to Magnolia. _Maybe I should try Star Dress again when we get back._ Lucy wondered, then she shook her head. _I'll need my strength._


	28. The Beginning of the Last

Lucy sat in Fairy Tail as everyone talked about where Natsu had gone, and how Erza and Mira were missing. Wendy had insisted they go look for Natsu, so they went anyway, but she couldn't trace Natsu or Erza and Mira's scent. Happy came flying through the window. "We found it." He said as he hit the table. He talked fast until Carla calmed him down. He, then, explained what happened to Natsu. "I wanted to help him, but I was all alone." He sniffed. Lucy sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Think of it this way. If you had fought, then you would've been captured, too. How would we save everyone if we didn't know where they were? You saved Natsu by coming here." She said. Happy looked at her, but she didn't look back. Everyone smiled. "Now we can save them!" Happy said, smiling. Lucy nodded. Elfman came through the door. Cana was bathering him as he told them Lisanna was kidnapped and he couldn't catch up to them.

Lucy watched Elfman leave. _It's amazing that Cana knew Elfman wasn't right. She saved us all._ She thought. Lucy watched the guild talk about going after Tartaros. "Let's go!" Gray yelled. "Yeah!" The guild cheered. Cana ran out. "All of you, into cards!" She chanted. Everyone was put into cards, then stacked in her hand. She handed the deck to Lily, Carla, and Happy, then put herself into a card. They flew to the cube above them. _We were all saved thanks to Cana and the exceeds._ Lucy smiled.

The exceeds were sucked on to the cube's base. As soldiers came, Cana released everyone out of the cards. They attacked the soldiers. "Loke!" Lucy called, then pulled out her whip. As she fought, she thought about the worst battle, still ahead. _I summon Sagittarius to take out the soldiers coming after me. Then, I return him when that Lummy-girl comes and summon Virgo. When that other demon comes, I summon Loke, then summon Aquarius when Jackal comes. I should be able to beat him, now._

After what seemed like an hour of fighting, Erza broke through the walls. "There we go." Lucy muttered. She sent Loke back and jumped into the hole after Gray and Wendy. Everyone split up, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lucy going to the control room. They reached it faster, Lucy remembering a little of the way. "Here we are." She muttered. _The beginning of the last fight I ever fought with Fairy Tail, or will. After this, I need to... take care of the Celestail Heart._ Wendy stared at the numbers.

They turned when they heard Keyes's staff clanking as he walked in. Franmalth walked up with him. _I'm sorry._ Lucy thought, pulling out her keys. _I need you to be absorbed so I can get him to release Natsu later._ "Taurus! Aries!" Lucy called, both appearing. "Sorry!" She called, but they were already attacking. Aries shot out wool. "100 Percent Fluffy-Fluffy Wool!" "Wool Typhoon!" Taurus yelled, spinning his axe in the wool. "Now!" Lucy yelled. Happy and Carla grabbed them, flying away. _Sorry._

They flew down the hall, running into Keyes. "Regard... the star of destruction's..." He said, but Gray punched him. He turned into sand. "Thanks!" Lucy yelled as they flew passed. "Sorry!" Wendy said as he bent back to avoid coliding with them. They continued flying until Aries' wool filled the hallway. Happy flew into it, getting him and Lucy stuck in the wool. "Wendy, go!" Lucy yelled as they paused. "You have to stop Face!" "Right!" Wendy yelled as she and Carla flew away. "Didn't I say you weren't getting away?" Franmalth yelled.

His arm stretched after them, following them as they looped around, trying to dodge his grip. Suddenly, his arm disappeared as Natsu came. Lucy and Happy struggled out of the wool. Natsu watched Wendy and Carla fly away. "Where are they going in such a hurry? Wait, what are-" "That doesn't matter." Lucy interrupted. "They're going to stop Face." "Wha-!" Natsu's jaw dropped. "But we gotta rescue Mira and..." "Don't you trust Wendy?" Lucy smiled. Franmalth screamed, getting their attention.

"Revolution!" Franmalth chanted. He changed to look more like Taurus. "He sucked them in." Lucy said through clenched teeth. _I knew this would happen._ As Franmalth explained his curse power, Lucy resisted the urge to free Aries and Taurus then. Natsu attacked, but Franmalth changed his head to Aries' and Natsu paused. Franmalth punched him down. Natsu stood up and punched again, hitting Taurus. Franmalth got angery as he stood up. He changed to look like Hades. Their eyes widened. "No way!" Natsu gasped.

Natsu and Franmalth argued, then Natsu punched him. Franmalth came back and hit Natsu, then Natsu dodged a chain as he came closer. Franmalth grabbed his shoulder. "Contact!" He yelled. Natsu sent a small fire ball at Franmalth, freeing himself, then he roared at him, his attacked mixed with lightning. Lucy and Happy were thrown to the ground. "I like this soul!" Franmalth grinned, then he absorbed Natsu's attack. Franmalth laughed about their power and how Face was about to go off. "Horologium, time?" "9 minutes and 43 seconds."

Lucy stood up against the wall. "Face has been activated!" Franmalth grinned. "My magic... ain't gone nowhere, you know." Natsu said, his fist still on fire. Franmalth fell backwards, talking to himself, then he shot up and attacked Natsu. Suddenly, a magic pattern appeared around Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "Type 28 Amaterasu Magic Pattern!" Franmalth chanted. An explotion serounded them, hitting them hard. Lucy fell to the ground with Natsu and Happy. "Ouch." She muttered.

Franmalth's arms split and wrapped around Natsu, then Lucy and Happy. They started glowing as Franmalth sucked their souls out of them. _Should I just let him do it? He'll have an easier time with Cyclopse Eye and Death Sprite._ Lucy thought. _No. Natsu and the others will get stuck and it'll be up to me to save them._ Lucy fought against the pull. "I ain't givin' it away!" Natsu yelled. "I ain't... givin' it away!" He struggled against Franmalth's grip. "I ain't givin' my soul to you!" He yelled again. "It's still right here!"

"Lucy! Happy! Don't you go givin' up! Our souls are right inside us!" Natsu continued. "Keep hold of that thought! Your souls are still inside you! My soul is right here! And until I see Igneel again..." He glared. "I will never... give my soul away! I am not handing over my free will!" Lucy closed her eyes, relaxing, but still fighting. _I will free my spirits... I just have to wait a moment._ Lucy watched Natsu and Happy struggled around. She grinned, knowing it was time. "Taurus! Force Closure!" She yelled.

Lucy smiled as Franmalth tried to enter the Celestial World, but couldn't. "Taurus, release!" He said. Taurus came out. "Sorry!" Lucy yelled right before he left. "Aries, Force Closure!" She yelled. "Aries, release!" When Aries was out, Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry!" Her and Aries said at the same time as Aries disappeared. "Natsu, Force Closure!" Lucy said. "Wha-!" Natsu yelled. "You mean he was one of your spirits, too?" Franmalth yelled, letting Natsu go. Lucy chuckled. "Nice one, Lucy." Natsu grinned. He stood up and punched Franmalth. He let Lucy and Happy go.

Natsu grabbed a chunk of the building and hit Franmalth with it. Then, he did it again, repeatedly hitting Franmalth with something he couldn't absorb. Lucy watched the small lights come out of his body. "The souls he sucked up are going back..." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy smiled. _It's beautiful._ Lucy thought. She felt a pressence behind her and froze. "It... is not over, yet. Face was not the true goal of Tartaros." Lucy and Natsu turned, looking at him. "Tell Makarov... that now is the time to release the light." _Hades?_ Hades disappeared as Lucy panicked.

 _Release the light? I don't remember Hades saying that last time... did something change?_ She wondered. She watched Natsu and Happy talk. _Did I forget? What if I changed something and-_ Lucy froze. _Tenrou... didn't Mest have the power to re-write memories?_ She suddenly remembered the first time. _That's right._ Lucy thought, standing up. _Mest re-wrote our memories. The light... Master called it something else... what was it?_ Lucy noticed Natsu and Happy leaving, so Lucy followed.

 _It doesn't matter. After this, Mest will eraise our memories again._ She thought. _Right now I need to worry about what's about to happen._ Lucy sighed. _Alegria._ _"Hey, everyone! Can you hear me?"_ Warren's voice said in everyone's head. _Wait, why can I hear this? I'm not a Fairy Tail wizard._ Lucy wondered. _"Mira is fine. We've joined up with her."_ Warren said. _"Sorry to worry you all."_ Mira said. "Warren, could you let me talk to everyone?" Lucy asked. _"Yeah... just a minute..."_ He said. _"Okay, go to go!"_

Lucy smiled. "Wendy and Carla stopped Face." She said. She could hear the guild cheering. "Can the Master hear us?" Happy asked. _"Happy? One second..."_ Warren said. "We met Master Hades' soul!" Happy said. "He said stopping Face wasn't enough... We're suppose to tell you to 'Release the light'!" _Lumen Histoire._ Lucy remembered. _That's what he called it. "What did he mean by that?"_ Master yelled. "We don't know!" Happy said. Everything was staticky for a moment as Mard Geer joined their conversation.

 _"So you are the wizard guild..."_ He said. _"Fairy Tail, was it?" "Warren, did someone breach your telepathy?"_ Jet yelled. _"Who is this jerk?"_ Elfman asked. _"The Underworld King, Mard Geer."_ He introduced himself. _"However, you needn't bother to learn my name."_ He continued. _Here it comes._ Lucy thought. _"None of you vermin will exist tomorrow."_ Mard Geer continued. _"Alegria!"_ He chanted. The cube moved around. The floor sent Lucy and Natsu into the air as Happy flew around.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, reaching for her. Lucy stared at him. _This is bad. He's trying to save me. This was all a waste._ Lucy felt tears. She closed her eyes as she fell away from Natsu. _No. I just won't let them know about the Celestial Heart. Not until it's all over._ She thought as she hit the ground. Lucy sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow." She mumbled. She stood up and looked around. _It won't all be a waste. I'll make sure of it. I'll save them._ Her face showed her determanation. _Fairy Tail, my family._


	29. Goodbye Again

Lucy covered her ears as she sat alone. _Everyone else is stuck in Alegria._ She thought as the cube seemed to roar. _How do I do that? I won't need to summon the Celestial King. I'm stronger this time. All I need to do is summon Virgo to deal with Lummy, Loke to deal with that fish-guy, then I can deal with Jackal. I won't need the Celestial King this-_ "Attention, all members of Tartaros." Mard Geer's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Alegria has disposed of the invaders! We shall now proceed with the Face Operation as planned." Lucy could hear them cheer.

Lucy watched the green water break through the hall and wash her down the hall. Lucy listened to Mard Geer tell them she was free. "Didn't know I was important enough to be talked about by the Underworld King." Lucy said to herself as she pulled herself on a floating piece of wood. "Found her!" "It's the human!" Soldiers yelled as they surfed after her. Lucy used her whip to throw them into the water. More came, shooting at her, but she swung around, kicking them off.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy called. He shot the rest of the soldiers. Lummy came, spinning on the water. "I'm gonna get promoted! I'm gonna get promoted!" She sung. Sagittarius saved his arrows this time. "Sagittarius, Force Closure!" Lucy said before Lummy hit him. "Virgo!" She called. Virgo surfed to Lummy. Lucy hit a wave and struggled to keep her balance. "Princess!" Virgo yelled. "Right!" Lucy yelled back. "Loke!" Loke appeared and protected her from Turafuzar's attack. "You okay?" Lucy asked him. He nodded, then got stuck in battle.

"Found you!" Jackal grinned. Lucy smirked at him. "Oh, it's the cute, wittle kitty-cat." She teased. Jackal growled. "Shut up!" He yelled, then blew up the wood she was on. Lucy flew into the water. _This is bad. I can't dodge._ She thought. She felt an explosion on her stomach, sending her against the current. _This is gonna hurt... unless I..._ Lucy sighed, then opened her eyes. _I gotta summon Aquarius._ She put her head out of the water, gasping for air, then pulled out her golden key. "Aquarius!"

Lucy stuck it in the water and turned it. Aquarius appeared behind her. Lucy grinned at her, but Aquarius didn't look happy, or angry. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked as Aquarius attack Jackal with her water. Torafuzar swam through it. "Aquarius, dodge!" Lucy yelled. Aquarius dodged the first attack, but was hit by a second attack. _Loke and Virgo, this is when..._ Lucy looked at them as Jackal jumped behind them. "Loke, Virgo, Force Closure!" She yelled before they were hit.

The waves pushed Lucy around. She landed on the ground, her eyes wide. _I'll have to do it again, won't I? I'll have to break Aquarius' key and summon the Celestial King._ Lucy tried to stand up, but Jackal made an explosion on her leg, making her fall to her knees. "Don't make me do it." She muttered. "Please don't make me do it." She looked up as Torafuzar left. Lucy looked at her self. Her cloak was in shreds, everything but her scarf in rags. _The scarf Igneel gave him sure is strong._ Lucy smiled.

Lucy felt Lummy grab her arms, holding them above her head. "Why don't we do her a favor and blow them right off her chest?" Lummy laughed. Jackal laughed, too. "Make her nice and flat! Flat!" Lummy sung. "Fla..." She stopped as Jackal grabbed her face. "Huh?" She said right before she exploded. Lucy's back hit the ground and Jackal stepped on her stomach. "That shut her up!" Jackal laughed. "She was annoying." Lucy said. Jackal grinned at her. "Who cares about her? You should be worrying about yourself." He said. "Because we're gonna have some fun."

Aquarius used her water to push Jackal away. She helped Lucy up. "Lucy, you're still not strong enough." Aquarius said. Lucy sighed, then looked at Jackal. "I'm going to have to do it, right?" She asked. Aquarius nodded. "I figured." Lucy said, looking down. "When I thought about it, I realized that the Celestial King freed Fairy Tail, so I'd need him to do it again." Aquarius smiled. "You need to destroy my key." She said. Lucy didn't look at her. "Y'know, I thought when the time came, I'd be strong enough that I wouldn't have to."

Lucy pulled out Aquairus' key and smiled at it. Jackal struggled closer. "When I realized I'd have to, I thought it wouldn't hurt as much the second time, but I think it hurts more." Her voice cracked as she held back tears. Aquarius nodded. "There's something I didn't tell you before." She said. "I don't... completely hate you. And I'm... going to miss you, Lucy. Thank you... for treating me well." Lucy smiled at her, tears finally running. "I love you, too, Aquarius." She said. "Goodbye... again." Aquarius smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Aquarius." Lucy sniffed, holding out her key.

"Open, Gate of the..." She looked at Aquarius one more time, then closed her eyes. "Celestial King!" She chanted. _I can't watch her disappear, because if I do... I'll break down._ Lucy thought. She felt the water around her disappear and heard the key in her hand shatter. Bits of it bounced off Lucy's hand as she wiped tears with her other hand. The cube shook and crumbled. "What did you do, Lady?" Jackal yelled. Lucy could hear the cube being destroyed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's going on out there?" Jackal asked out loud. "Tell me what you did!" He ordered Lucy. She stood up. "I sacrificed one of my friends... to defeat Tartaros." She said. "By yourself?" Jackal smirked. He attacked her, but a water barrier surrounded her. "No. I'm going to beat you, then he'll free my friends, and they'll stop Tartaros." She said as her clothes changed. It was the same as before with her scarf around her waist. _Thank you, Celestial King._ Lucy thought, then glared at Jackal. She touched the mark on her chest. _The Water Bearer's mark._ She thought.

"Dammit!" Jackal yelled. "Die! Die! Die! I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" When the dust cleared, Lucy was fine, the barrier protecting her again. She closed her eyes and chanted. "Heavens, open to your deepest reaches! All the stars, near and far! Bring your light to bear! Show your form to me! I invoke Tetrabiblos! I command the stars! The aspects have perfectly aligned! Open the gates of vengeance!" The lights appeared around them. "All 88 stellar regions of the Heavens... Shine!" Her eyes opened.

"Urano Metoria!" Lucy chanted. All the balls of light hit Jackal, killing him. Lucy felt Aquarius' mark disappear as she fell to her knees. _That spell takes a lot of energy._ She thought. Lucy saw a light shine all around her. _They're free._ She smiled. She fell on her back, laying down. Torafuzar stood over her. "I told him to kill her quickly!" He growled. He raised his arm to kill her, but Gajeel punched him back. Keyes tried to attack him from the side, but Juvia intervened. "Water Nebula!" She chanted. Silver stood behind him. "Freeze!" He yelled. Gray stopped him.

Lucy watched Tempester come and attack, but Natsu ate the fire. "Don't know what ya did, but you saved us, Lucy! I think you did anyway." He grinned. "Lookit that! A bunch of real strong jerks, all in a row! Now I'm all fired up!" Lucy sighed in relief when he didn't look at her. _I don't have any energy left to move and he'd see the scarf._ She thought. She watched everyone stare at each other. Silver ran at Gray, then disappeared. _It must be hard fighting your father._

Lucy watched Juvia, Gajeel, and Natsu fight Tempester, Torafuzar, and Keyes. _They'll get nowhere like this._ Lucy thought. They fought, but a demon protected another demon, then attacked, then they would stop and attack only for another demon to defend. Lucy struggled up. _I had to use that spell._ She sighed. "I'll fight... too." "Get some rest!" Natsu said. "We're just fine!" Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear them fighting, but relaxed. _They'll fine. Gray will beat Silver, then beat Tempester. Juvia will beat Keyes and Gajeel will beat Torafuzar._

Lucy opened her eyes when she heard Juvia grunt. "Juvia!" Lucy yelled, about to help her when a skeleton held her down. "Th-that's creepy!" Lucy shivered. She watched Juvia argue with Keyes, then he absorbed her. Juvia destroyed him from the inside. The skeletons fell on Lucy, lifeless. Juvia started wobbling, about to fall, so Lucy ran to catch her. Juvia cried on her shoulder. "Juvia wants... to see Gray..." Juvia cried. "You will." Lucy said. "Good..." Juvia said. Lucy laid her down to rest.

Lucy watched the demons change into their Aetherious forms, Gajeel change to his iron shadow dragon mode, and Natsu change to his thunder fire dragon mode. _They're getting serious._ Lucy thought. She sighed when they started arguing about who was stronger. "Really? This is not the time, guys." She said. "I'm takin' mine out first!" They both yelled, punching the demons. They moved faster, punching them harder.

Lucy smiled as she watched them fight. _It always amazes me how strong they are when they try._ "What's with these guys?" She heard Torafuzar asked before Gajeel roared at him. "Are they demons, too?" He yelled. Lucy's eyes widened. _Is he... scared of them? It sounded like he was almost... scared._ Lucy looked at Natsu and Gajeel as they punched each other. "I'm gonna beat you!" They yelled. "Really?" Lucy yelled. "I don't get it." Torafuzar said, laying on the ground.

"What's yer damage, ya jerk?" Gajeel yelled at Natsu. "C'mon! That was just a tap!" Natsu yelled back. "You got that right! I hardly even felt it!" Gajeel yelled. "Urk! Yeah, well, a kid could punch harder than you!" "Right now?" Lucy sighed. "In the middle of a fight, you choose now?" "I'm gonna win this!" Natsu yelled. "No, I'm gonna beat my guy first!" Gajeel yelled. "We will be the winners!" Torafuzar said, standing up.

"Come join me... in the watery depths of Hell!" He said. Black water came out of nowhere behind him. "Tenchi Kaimei!"[Depths of Hell's Darkness] The water rushed passed him, sending Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Juvia down the hall. _This water will fill all the halls. We need air!_ Lucy remembered. _I don't remember... how we got out of this._ She stopped moving, trying to save her air, then couldn't move. _I wasn't... awake... at this time._ She thought, then blacked out.

* * *

 **So this is at the beginning of book 47, so I'm almost done! Yay! Thank you for your reviews and questions. I hope to hear more, like what I should write about next. I was thinking about writing a Jackal** X **Lucy fanfiction, just 'cause you don't see many of those. Tell me what you think. I personally ship Nalu, Gruvia, and Jerza, but I like to know other ships because they're interesting. So, tell me who you ship so I can write a fanfiction for your couple.**


	30. The Last Adventure

When Lucy woke up, the water was gone, Torafuzar and Tempester were down, Levy was there, and Gajeel was injured. Gajeel was explaining to Levy and Juvia how Gray had been there and he needed to take blood to Porlyusica. Lucy hid around the corner and put her scarf back on her neck. _I'm lucky no one noticed it. But, they were in the middle of a fight._ She thought, then sighed and walked away. She pulled out her key.

 _I think I should have enough magic to summon Virgo._ Lucy thought. "All well. Virgo!" She called. Virgo appeared and bowed. "Punishment, princess?" She asked. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I hate having to ask this of you again, but could I have another cloak?" She asked. Virgo bowed and disappeared, appearing a second later. Lucy froze as she heard the roar. She quickly wrapped her cloak around her, thanked Virgo, then ran back to Natsu and the others.

When she reached them, Gajeel and Natsu were intranced, their hearts beating fast. Lucy smiled at Natsu. _You'll get to see Igneel again, as well as Wendy and Gajeel, but then they all move on._ She sighed and walked out while everyone was looking at the dragon slayers. Natsu started glowing, everyone looking at him. Igneel came out of him. "I've been within you this entire time!" Igneel said as he flew into the sky to fight Acnologia. Lucy watched Natsu. He had tears in his eyes.

"Igneel..." Lucy mumbled. _I wish I had gotten to know him better._ She thought, glancing at Natsu again. He wiped tears. Gajeel yelled at him, but he stayed calm. Lucy turned as he lit his feet on fire to fly to Igneel. She glanced at them as they talked, then he threw Natsu. Lucy turne again and walked away. Gajeel put Juvia on his back as he and Levy went to Porlyusica's house. Lucy closed her eyes and walked, knowing she'd meet Lisanna, Warren, and the others after a while. _Would it be okay if I comforted Natsu this time?_

She reached Lisanna and the others sooner than she thought. "It's you!" Lisanna said. "Who?" Jet asked. Lucy pulled down her hood. _It doesn't matter anymore if they see my face, but I still need to hide my scarf._ "Lucy!" Elfman said, surprised. "You're alone?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded. "Natsu went up to Igneel, who was inside him somehow, then went somewhere else, and Gajeel is taking some of that demon's blood to Porlyusica. The one who attacked Laxus and the others." Lucy explained. "Wait! Igneel was inside of him?" Warren asked. Lucy nodded. "I'm not sure how." She lied.

"Face is still out there!" Wendy said. Mest and Carla followed her. Lucy watched Wendy talk to the others, backing away slowly. _I told them about Igneel. I think that's all I did here._ She turned and walked down the hall. _"It's too early to give up."_ Master said in their heads. _"We still have an ace up our sleeve. Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon... Lumen Histoire!"_ Lucy sighed as she walked to the lower levels of the cube, now on the ground. She walked to Fairy Tail, but stopped. She watched the Face statues glow, then fell to the ground.

 _I hate this feeling._ Lucy though. _I felt it whenever we fought a powerful opponant, when we were on Tenrou and the tree fell down. I hate feeling weak, powerless, useless._ Lucy closed her eyes as the dragons destroyed Face. She felt her gain her strength back and stood up. She saw Igneel and Acnologia in the sky again, fighting. Lucy sighed and turned back, running to the cube. _This is one of the last times I'll see Natsu._ She thought as she ran. _I want to comfort him while I can._

While Lucy ran, she saw Acnologia pin Igneel down, then Igneel get them both into the sky. Igneel charged at him, ripping his arm off, then stopped. Lucy's eyes widened. _T-this is what happened... to Igneel?_ Acnologia had clawed Igneel's body almost in half. Lucy forced herself to look away as Igneel fell to the ground. _It's horrible._ She thought. She heard Acnologia attack Igneel's dying body. "IGNEEEEEEL!" She heard Natsu yell into the sky. Acnologia flew away.

When Lucy reached Natsu, Happy was flying behind him, crying quietly. Lucy walked to Happy, put a hand on his head, then sat down, Happy going down, too. "You... you told me he'd see Igneel... again." Happy sniffed, quietly. "He did." Lucy said, looking at Natsu crying over his dead father's body. "But... I couldn't tell you he died, or Natsu would've tried to stop it... and, like I said, it was in the story for Igneel to die." She wiped a single tear that fell. "Now, Natsu will get stronger to kill Acnologia."

Happy looked at Lucy, and she smiled at him. "With every loss, we get stronger... so we don't loss anymore of the people we love." She said. "You sound like you know from personal experiance." Happy said, looking at Natsu, again. "I do." Lucy sighed, then stood up and walked away. _I can't comfort him. He needs his time with Happy._ She thought. Happy watched her leave. Lucy noticed the other dragons flying up, then they turned into a beam of light. _All but one dragon is dead._

Lucy walked to the Fairy Tail building's rubble. Mest and Master were talking alone. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like you to... eraise my memories now, Mest." Lucy said. They turned to her. "How'd you know I was going to do that?" Mest asked. Lucy looked at the crumbled Fairy Tail building. "I remembered. As long as nothing reminds us that you changed our memories, they stay buried, so to speak." She said. "I eraised your memory before?" Mest asked. "You wouldn't remember." Lucy said. Mest nodded, then walked to Lucy. "Ready?"

"Cancer!" Lucy called. Cancer appeared. "Wendy!" Lucy yelled. Wendy walked over. "Yeah?" "Cancer, could you make her hear long again?" Lucy asked. Cancer nodded. "You look better with long hair-ebi!" Cancer said. Then he washed her hair, magically growing it. "Thanks!" Wendy smiled. "It's back to normal!" Lucy smiled and walked away. Cancer disappeared. _A week after Tartaros._ She thought. _I wish I was still writing to Mama._ She looked at the clouds. _It always made me feel better when I wrote my feelings down._ Lucy sighed and climbed the building across the street. _It's time._

Lucy sighed as she looked at the new Fairy Tail building. _Not long now._ Lucy thought. _The dark guild leaders will come and I'll need to stop them from entering Fairy Tail._ 3 weeks had passed, now she was waiting for Natsu and Happy to return from the job they did together last time. _They'll get all the reward because the monster is in the forest._ She smiled. _To think... on the day, a few years ago, I guess, all I was worried about was my rent._ Lucy thought. _Never thought it was Fairy Tail's last week._

Natsu came stomping back, Happy flying beside him. He had a big smile on his face. _He'd been taking jobs repeatedly ever sense Igneel died, only letting me come when I needed rent._ Lucy remembered. Her smile faded. _They'll be here soon._ She frowned. _I can't let Fairy Tail know about this, espeacially Natsu._ She sighed. _I wonder... how much he remembers. I never learned why he was remembering._ Lucy sighed and jumped off the building. _Here they come._ She thought. 3 people walked to her.

Kaito, Kagami, and Haru walked to the door of Fairy Tail. "Wait." Lucy called, trying not to let them hear her fear. _If they go in, it's over._ She thought. They looked at her cloak, trying to figure out who she was. "Who you're looking for is not in there." Lucy continued. "Oh, and who are we looking for?" Kaito asked, chuckling at her. "You're the master of Cyclopse Eye, Kaito. Your daughter, Kagami. Death Sprite's master, Haru. You combined, looking for the Celestail Heart." Lucy said.

"How do you know?" Kaito demanded, grabbing Lucy's collar. "Who are you?" "You're looking for the Celestial Heart." Lucy repeated, then pulled off her hood. "Me." Kaito looked at her, serprised, then smirked at her. "You knew we'd be coming for you. You don't want us going in there?" He asked, putting his hand on the door. "I don't want any other people involved in my business." Lucy said, pushing his hand off. Then, she pointed forward. "Shall we go somewhere private?"

"Why?" Kagami asked, not trusting her. Lucy smiled at her. "Fairy Tail, as you may have heard, has three dragon slayers. Dragon slayers have great hearing, two in there are good at hearing what should stay a secret." She said, walking forward. "Come on." The three looked at each other, then followed. Lucy lead them to the rainbow sakura tree in the park. _Natsu once up-rooted the tree when I was sick... so I could see it to._ She remembered, smiling at the tree. She turned back to the three with a serious face.

"I think it's funny how you can walk out in the open so freely." Lucy said. Kaito and Kagami laughed. Haru stayed quiet. _He never did talk except to introduce himself._ Lucy thought. "That's what happens when guilds suck and our dark guilds are so well hidden." Kagami laughed. "No one knows what we look like." Lucy sighed. "Here's the deal, I'm not going with you." She said. Kaito and Kagami stopped smiling and glared at her. "You think you have a choice?" Kaito asked. Lucy smiled.

"Loke!" She called. "Star Dress!" Lucy put the key to her chest. she was then wearing an elegant, sleevless black dress with her scarf used as a sash. Her thigh was exposed through a cut and she had black slippers on. Her hair was in a bun and black frilly sleeves appeared on her arms. The leo mark appeared on her right breast. Loke stood next to her, gawking. Lucy rolled her eyes and forced him to look forward. "I'm not... coming... with you... today." She said, slowly. Kaito growled.

Kagami charged at her, but Lucy spun around and kicked her. Kagami was sent flying to the side. People stopped to look at her. "Now look what you did." Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. "People are starring." Kaito frowned. "Then we'll continue our little... chat next week at Shadow Valley." He said. Haru helped Kagami up, she glared at Lucy, then they left. Lucy sighed, then looked at Loke. Her clothes changed as she fell to her knees. "You weren't ready to use Star Dress." He said, helping her up. "Thanks." She said, then sent him away. "Next week."

* * *

 **Almost done. I've only got one of two more chapters to right. "Yay!" and "Aw!" I don't know what to write next, so please help. Thanks for sticking with it.**


	31. The End

Lucy sat, with Loke standing, on the roof the next day. "Loke, tell me everything you know about the Celestial Heart." She ordered. "You're going through with it, arn't you?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded, determand, as she looked at Fairy Tail. "You can't talk me out of it, or stop me." Loke sighed. "I know, that's the worst part." He sat down next to her. "I feel bad for not using Crux this time around, because everything he told me before I remembered." Lucy said, before looking at him. "The Celestial Heart?"

"The Celestial Heart is a charm that can double, triple, even quatruple a person's power. If used correctly, it can grant an army power." Loke said. "At first, people thought it was a random celestial wizard that got the Celestial Heart, so people murdered innocent people. The celestial spirits decided to erase the Celestial Heart from history. My guess is that we missed a book and someone in the dark guilds found it. We later learned that the Celestial Heart ran in your family's blood. We think your mother was murdered for her heart." Lucy's eyes widened.

 _Mama... was murdered... for the heart... that I have?_ She calmed herself down, taking deep breaths, then told Loke to continue. "After the heart's... the person with the Celestial Heart dies, it can be used 1 year after they die." He said. "Wait, so if I had a child, they'd hold it in their blood, then my grandkid would have the heart?" Lucy asked. Loke nodded. "And would it be a year in the Celestial World, a year on Earthland, or a year in both?" She asked. Loke sighed. "Because you're human... it'd be four days in the Celestial World." He said.

Lucy nodded. "That's exactly what I needed to know." She said, then jumped off the roof. "Wait!" Loke yelled, jumping after her. "Please, Lucy... don't do it. The Celestial King and the spirits are trying to, no. Not trying, are making a spell to get rid of the Celestial Heart. Just wait a little longer. Please!" He begged. Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. "One day in the Celestial World in three months here. That's way over one week, I don't have time to wait. I'm sorry, Loke." She said, then hugged him.

"I won't let you." Loke said, hugging her tighter. He felt her tears on his jacket. "I know... that's why am really sorry." Lucy said. "It would've been easier if you had just let me do it." She said. "What?" Loke's eyes widened as he felt a knife in his back. Lucy pulled it out and backed up. "I... I can't have you stopping me. Now you'll... have to go back and... heal." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She cried, falling to her knees. "Lu... cy." Loke coughed. Lucy didn't look at him. "I'm sorry. Force Closure!" She said.

She forced herself to stop shaking, wiping tears. _You need to smile... you can't break down now._ Lucy thought as she walked to Fairy Tail. _I think that's the first time he felt pain. When he would've been hurt, I sent him away before._ She looked at the knife in her hand, putting her other hand on the door. She closed her eyes, hiding her hand in her cloak, then pushed the door open. _It's time._ She thought as she walked in side. Everything went in slow motion. _It's time for my story to end. The End._

Natsu ran up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. Lucy closed her eyes again. _I-I can't look at his face. I'd hurt too much._ "I-I need to... to tell you something, something important." She said. _But first..._ Lucy thought as she lodged the knife deep into her stomach. She forced herself to push it deeper as Natsu's eyes widened. _It has to be so deep... Wendy can't heal me._ She thought. As it broke the skin on her back, she collapsed. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Now everyone's eyes were on her. "Wendy!" He called.

"No." Lucy said, putting her bloody hand on his arm. "B-but..." Natsu studdered. Lucy shook her head. "I need to tell everyone a s-story." She said. "But first... promise me you'll give my keys to Yukino. S-she's the only one I c-can trust with them." Natsu stared at her. "I-I promise." Lucy smiled and looked at Master, who was looking at her with shock. "Remember... how I told you that it was... in the story line?" She asked. "This is the story. I... was once part of Fairy Tail-" "We know! Save your breath!" Natsu yelled, tears going down his face.

Lucy shook her head. "You do-don't. Happy... was right on... Galuna. That... w-was not... me. During that time... I went on all sorts of... adventures with you... and Happy... and Gray and Erza..." She looked at each one as she said their names. Erza and Gray were staring at her with wide eyes. _How can they cry for a girl they... bearly knew?_ Lucy thought. Happy was crying at her side. "We beat... Eisenwald... and Jellal... and Hades... but something happened." She closed her eyes, un-clipping her cloak. She showed her scarf to Fairy Tail.

Natsu's eyes went wider. "People came after me... and Fairy Tail fought for me... just like when... Phantom came, b-but they were too strong. F-Fairy Tail was killed while Natsu... and Happy took me on a mission. We came back... and the dark guilds had won... they killed Happy... then, Natsu right... in front of me..." Lucy had to stop to catch her breath. After a moment, she continued. "I was g-glad we went on that mission after... t-that, because I got a n-necklace... that took me back in time... Natsu gave me his scarf before I left..." She closed her eyes.

"I told you I loved you." Natsu said. Lucy's eyes shot opened, surprised. He looked dazed. "Happy was right..." Lucy chuckled, but it turned into a cough. Natsu flinched as she coughed up blood. "I went back... in t-time to fix... what was my f-fault... from a... distance." "You stupid girl!" Erza yelled. Lucy flinched, then chuckled a little. "Even now... when Titania yells... I still g-get scared." She smiled. "I decided... when the t-time came... I'd fix... what I caused... that Fairy T-Tail would liv-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu smashing his lips on to her's.

In that moment, Natsu remembered everthing. He remembered meeting Lucy, bringing her to Fairy Tail, her following him to save Macao, and everything after that. "Y-you remembered... didn-n't you?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, dazed. "I never did... find out... w-why." Lucy put a hand on his cheek. "I'm g-glad... I died... in your... arms." She smiled. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered. He hugged her closer, putting his forehead on her's. "I-I'm glad... you remembered." She whispered.

A glow of light appeared next to them as Virgo appeared. "Princess, we could feel your magic weakening. It's time." She said. Her poker face was broken and she didn't look at Lucy. She nodded. "I'll kill them!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smiled at him and shook her head. "Not... by... y-yourself, and... one at a-a... time." She put her forefinger in the air. _Fairy Tail's sign._ Natsu thought as he copied her. The other members followed. Happy hugged he arm. "What are you going to do now?" He sobbed. Lucy smiled.

"While you g-guys... were... partying i-in... the Celestial World... for the s-second time... I t-talked to L-Loke and... the C-Celestial King. Four days... th-there is a year... here." She explained. "And no... one c-can get... there. Virgo... will take my... h-heart ther-." Lucy stopped to cough up blood. Her body shook in Natsu's arms. His tears flowed faster. Lucy's hand, still in Fairy Tail's sign, dropped. "I... a-always... loved y-you... Natsu." Lucy whispered his name, her head falling back.

Virgo grabbed the knife out of her stomach and cut her chest open. Lucy smiled. "L-long... l-l-live... F-Fai...ry... Tai-" She whispered before Virgo pulled out her heart. As soon as Lucy was dead, Virgo disappeared. "Lucy..." Natsu sobbed, hugging her limp body to his chest. "L-Lucy? Please, Lucy... don't die." Happy sobbed, shaking her. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Fairy Tail cried for their fallen friend. A week later, the dark guilds waited for her, then went to Fairy Tail, only to find them burying her next to her parents. They told them her heart was gone, so they left.

A month had passed sense Lucy died. The first week, Fairy Tail declared war with Cyclopse Eye, beating them before Death Sprite arrived. Natsu had remembered their scent and used it to track them. Two weeks later, they battled Death Sprite. They found the book Death Sprite had on the Celestial Heart and copied gave it to Levy to translate. Natsu had left to give Yukino the keys, being as he's the one who promised, and who could evplain what happened. He was the only one who remembered.

Natsu sat on the roof where Lucy's scent was the strongest. He looked at the sky, where the stars were sparkling. One star shined brighter than the rest. _I bet that's Lucy, torturing herself for her family._ Natsu thought. He looked down as he saw Erza and Gray climbing the wall. "Happy's looking for you." Gray said when they reached the top. They sat next to him. "He'll be fine." Natsu said. "After all, he doesn't remember her... none of you remember her." He didn't look away from the stars.

"Hey, we may not remember the first time we were with her, but she was still with us this time." Gray argued. Then, he looked at the stars with Natsu. "Besides, we were there when she died." "You're always up here, now. Is this..." Erza trailed off. "It was where she was watching over us." Natsu said. "She was always here, following us to help when she could, making sure we got through everything." He held back tears. "From how close you were, I'd say it hurt her." Gray said. "Tortured her." Natsu corrected.

"About you being the only one remembering..." Erza said. She waited until Natsu looked at her to continue. "We found out why you were the only one. Levy was able to translate it." Natsu blinked at her. "So, why was I the only one to remember?" He asked. "Remember how you told us you met the first time, you saved her from a love charm." Gray said. _This would usually be the time I tease him, but..._ He didn't finish his thought. "Only soul mates can break a charm of love." Erza said.

"Soul mates?" Natsu asked. "The book said everyone is a half a soul, and their soul mate is the other half." Gray explained. "Sense her soul remembered, when you came together and kissed, your soul remembered." "What happened to the book?" Erza asked Gray. "Appearantly, after Levy translated it, Loke came and took it to the spirit world." He said. They looked at Natsu, who was looking at the stars. They sighed and jumped down. "Don't stay here too long." Erza ordered. _Me and Luce were soul mates._ Natsu smiled at the shining star. _I love you, Luce._

* * *

 **That's so sad! I almost cried when I was writing when Lucy died, but it would've been weird because I was writing in class. Anyways, there you go. I'm sorry if you cried. I tried to make it as easy as I could. So... what should my next fanfiction be about, because I can't do another sad one right now? Please review and tell me what you thought. I really hope you liked it, if you didn't please tell me. Thanks for sticking to it.**


	32. Happily Ever After(Happy Ending)

**Don't read this if you prefer the sad ending. If you want the happy ending, this is it. I hope you liked the story overall. Here it is!**

* * *

"I... I can't have you stopping me. Now you'll... have to go back and... heal." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She cried, falling to her knees. "Lu... cy." Loke coughed. Lucy didn't look at him. "I'm sorry. Force Closure!" She said.

She forced herself to stop shaking, wiping tears. _You need to smile... you can't break down now._ Lucy thought as she walked to Fairy Tail. _I think that's the first time he felt pain. When he would've been hurt, I sent him away before._ She looked at the knife in her hand, putting her other hand on the door. She closed her eyes, hiding her hand in her cloak, then pushed the door open. _It's time._ She thought as she walked in side. Everything went in slow motion. _It's time for my story to end. The End._

Natsu ran up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. Lucy closed her eyes again. _I-I can't look at his face. I'd hurt too much._ "I-I need to... to tell you something, something important." She said. _But first..._ Lucy thought. "Lady Lucy! Wait!" She froze as Capricorn appeared in front of her. "Capricorn? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "The spell is finished." Capricorn explained. Lucy's eyes widened. "T-the spell... it's done?" He nodded. "What's going on?" Natsu asked. Some people looked at them. "I... won't have the Celestial Heart anymore." Lucy muttered.

"However, it will put you in a death-like sleep. It'd be easier if you spend the time in the Celestial World, seeing as it takes two years." Capricorn continued. Lucy nodded. "I want to tell them what happened first." She said, then turned to Fairy Tail. By now, all members were looking at her. "Uh... how to begin?" Lucy muttered. "Happy!" She said, looking at him. "Remember when you said I didn't seem like a cold and distant person? Well, you're right. I was keeping everyone away for your protection." She explained.

After Lucy explained everything, Natsu kissed her, remembering everything. The guild whistled and cheered. Lucy melted into the kiss. "Look at the dense idiot." Gray laughed. "I'd say that one was better than the first one." Natsu said when he pulled away. Lucy blushed and smiled. "Well, you were dying during the last one." She muttered. Natsu grinned. "I'm not this time." He said. Lucy smiled and kissed him again. She stepped away when she needed to breath. Natsu was smiling at her.

"I'm glad my scarf came with you." He said, running his fingers over the scarf. "I think it will disappear next week." Lucy smiled. "Lady Lucy." Capricorn called. She looked at him and nodded. "Natsu, please wait for me." She said. Natsu nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. I've only seen you a few times in the last years. I can stand two more years, knowing that I'll be able to see you again all the time after this." Lucy smiled, walking to Capricorn. Natsu smiled at her as she disappeared.

A year later, Natsu entered the guild, frowning. _Another year._ He sighed. _It's harder than I thought it would be to wait for her._ He sat at the bar, putting his head on the counter. _To her, she's only been gone four days._ "Why are you so depressed, Natsu?" Mira asked, cleaning a cup. Natsu sighed and sat up. "Luce's been gone for a year. Now I have to wait another year." He said. "Luce?" Mira asked. "Oh, Lucy. I didn't know you had a nickname for her." She giggled. Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I gave it to her the first time." He said. "It's weird how there's a second time."

Mira laughed. "Yeah, and about that..." She started. "Lucy!" She called. Lucy came out from the kitchen. "Lucy?" Natsu yelled, surprised. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled and smiled. She ran and hugged him, her arms around his neck. Natsu hugged her back, his arms around her waist. He breathed in her scent, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "It's a year early." Lucy giggled. "Is that bad?" "No!" Natsu grinned. "That's great!" He kissed her on the lips. Lucy blushed and laughed. "Anyways, the spell was finished early."

Natsu grinned wider. "That's great! And we got rid of the dark guilds and took the book." He said. Lucy laughed at his excitement. "Yeah, Loke told me that he got the last book, though it doesn't matter anymore." She smiled. "The Celestial Heart doesn't exist anymore." "Really? How?" Natsu asked. They sat at the bar to talk. "Well, they put me in a death-like sleep that stopped my heart from beating, ending the Celestial Hearts power. Sense I haven't had any kids, my grandchild won't have the Celestial Heart either." Lucy explained.

Natsu smirked. "Thinking about kids already." She blushed and looked away. "N-no, I was just explaining." She said. Natsu laughed. "Levy translated the book, though, before Loke took it." He said. "Really?" Lucy asked, looking at him. "Did you find out why you were remembering?" "Yeah. The book said it was because we're soul mates." Natsu grinned. Lucy turned red. "S-soul ma-ates?" She asked. "Yeah," Mira said, joining the conversation. "It said everyone is only half a soul and your soul mate is the other half."

Lucy smiled, blushing. "So, because I knew everything and you're my other half, you remembered as well?" She guessed. "Yup!" Natsu grinned, putting an arm around her. "That also means you're mine." Lucy blushed heavier and pushed him away. "Okay, I get it." Natsu laughed at her reaction. "When did you get here?" He asked. Lucy shrugged, getting her blush under control. "She appeared sometime late last night or early in the morning." Mira said. "When I opened the doors, she was laying in the infirmary bed." Mira, then, walked into the kitchen.

Lucy sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to see everyone, especially Wendy." "She did die in your arms." Natsu said, sitting next to her. "Way to ruin my mood!" Lucy said, punching his arm. "Ow!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hello, Lucy." Master said, walking down from his office. Lucy smiled and waved. "Hello, Master." "You're back early?" He asked. She nodded. "And... I was hoping I could join Fairy Tail again." She said, shyly. "Of course!" Natsu smiled. "You're gonna put the mark on your hand in pink this time, right?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I can live happier now, knowing I won't have to deal with the Celestial Heart stuff anymore." "Mira, please get the stamp?" Master asked. Mira nodded, walking to Lucy. "In pink this time." Lucy smiled. Natsu hugged her as Mira stamped her hand. Lucy looked at him and he kissed her. "I'm never going to lose you again." He whispered against her lips. Lucy smiled. "Same goes for me, but-" "We're soul mates, so it won't happen." They said together. Lucy and Natsu looked at the door as people started coming.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled as he flew up to her. He hugged her chest and she patted his head. "Hi, Happy." She smiled. "You're back! So, now maybe Natsu will ne less distant." Happy smiled. Lucy looked at Natsu. "Oh?" "Yeah. He was all love-sick, depressed without you." Happy mocked. Lucy laughed. "That's enough, Happy." Natsu said. She looked around the now busy guild. _It's just like how it used to be._ She thought. Natsu smiled at her. "Everything's the same, except you're with us now." He said. Lucy nodded. "Though, they don't know me as well as they used to." "You'll just have to remind them."

"Lucy?" A small voice said. Lucy looked in front of her and felt tears. Wendy smiled at her. "Welcome back." Lucy hugged her tightly. "I missed you guys so much." She smiled. "Wendy, you died in her arms." Natsu mumbled so quietly that only a dragon slayer could hear. Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at Lucy. "It must have been hard, watching your family from a distance." She mumbled to Lucy. Lucy nodded. "But, I do it forever if it kept you alive." "Hey, Lucy." Gray said, walking with Erza. "We understand we were two of your best friends. Shall we get to know you better?" Erza asked. Lucy smiled and nodded, sitting with her friends to know her again.

Lucy laid in her bed next to Natsu, eight years later. She remembered when she moved in with him, looking at his peaceful, sleeping face. _'"I will need to find a place to stay." Lucy said to herself as she talked with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. "Oh, you could stay with me and Happy." Natsu said. "I-I-I can't do that." Lucy blushed. "Sure you can. After all, we're soul mates, and one day we'll get married." Natsu grinned. "M-m-married?" Erza shuddered. Lucy blushed more. "I guess." She mumbled. "Great!" Natsu smiled, putting his arm around her.'_

Two years later, when she was 19, her and Natsu got married. A year later, she learned she was pregnant. Lucy had laughed when she saw Natsu faint. A few months ago, their daughter had turned five. "Mommy, Dadda!" Their daughter called. "Hm?" Natsu moaned. Lucy laughed. "What is it, baby?" She asked, helping their daughter on the bed. She had her mother's brown eyes and her father's pink hair, hanging on her shoulders. "Mommy, are we going to the guild today?" She asked. "Of course, Sunshine." Lucy smiled. "We'll leave you with Asuka. She'll baby babysit you while we're on the job."

"Yay!" The little girl said. "Asuka! Asuka!" She sung, running out of the room. Lucy chuckled. "Natsu." She shook him gently. "Mmmm." He groaned. "Five more minutes." Lucy sighed. "Fine, but don't be late for breakfast." She pulled his arms off of her. _Who needs blankets when you have a fire dragon slayer laying next to you._ She thought and smiled. "What do you want for breakfast, Angel?" Lucy asked her daughter. She came out into the kitchen, smiling. She had a her father's wide grin. "I want spicy eggs, and bacon, and toast!" Her daughter said. Lucy smiled. "Spicy food for a little fire dragon."

Lucy put breakfast on the table as Natsu came out. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, sleepily. _Still so cute._ Lucy thought. "Our little dragon chose spicy eggs, both your favorites, bacon, and toast." She smiled. She put some milk on the table. Their daughter smiled and climbed the chairs. She stuffed food in her mouth. "It's amazing how our daughter eats more than I do." Lucy chuckled. Natsu swallowed his food. "That's what happens when you're a dragon, or a dragon slayer." He said. Lucy laughed. "I guess so." She said, looking at the feast of food she made.

Lucy held their daughter's hand on one side, Natsu on the other. Their daughter swung her legs, her parents lifting her up. They laughed. Lucy smiled at her family. _To think, if my spirits hadn't finished the spell in time, I would've missed this._ She thought. Natsu pushed the doors opened. "We're here!" He yelled. "Hey!" "Hello." "What's up?" People greeted. Lucy smiled at her guild. The friends and family she suffered to save. Lucy closed her eyes. _But, I didn't miss out, and everything's exactly how it should be._

* * *

 **There you go. I couldn't decide on a name for the daughter because I like Nashi, and that was what I would've named her, but some people don't like that name, so I didn't call her anything but cute nicknames a mother gives her daughter. I hope you like the story and tell me what I should write next.**


	33. AN: Please Help Me

**Sorry, this is not an extra chapter. Actually, I need some help with another story I'm writing called Rain. I need characters. I need you to list hair, eye, and skin color, hair length and type(like curly, straight, or wavy), age, and magic. I was hoping you could help me out. I really hope you liked this story, and if you've read anymore of my stories, I really don't care who you ship. If you want me to, I'll write a story for your ship. Please help me. It'd mean a lot. Thanks! ~Tori-Onee-Chan~**


End file.
